Memorias Perdidas III
by sandy yalek
Summary: Tercera parte de la saga Memorias Perdidas. Harry Potter vive angustiado ante la amenaza de los Bessat. Todo se volverá más complicado cuando intenten descubrir los misterios que esa familia oculta y su relación con los Potter. Más memorias perdidas se tendrán que recuperar.
1. Capítulo 1 Nuevo miembro en la familia

**Nota de la Autora:** _Fic basado en el mundo de Harry Potter. Indispensable que hayan leído Memorias Perdidas y Memorias Perdidas II para poder comprenderlo y no morir en el intento._

 _Espero que les guste._

 **CAPITULO 1 UN NUEVO MIEMBRO EN LA FAMILIA**

 **ENERO — 2004**

—¡Harryyyy! —exclamó Vanessa con todo lo que le daban los pulmones a pesar de que su respiración con cada segundo se volvía más agitada. Se dobló por la cintura y unos segundos después se sujetó de lo primero que encontró ya que mantenerse en pie era casi imposible. —¡Harry, ayúdame! —gritó de nuevo y con mas desesperación. El dolor no se podía igualar a ningún otro que hubiese experimentado en el pasado, era tan intenso que se sentía desfallecer y por más que intentaba reprimir los gritos, no podía.

La pequeña Melissa, su hija, se encontraba en un rincón observando el dolor de su madre. _"Quédate ahí",_ le había dicho Vanessa, pero, aunque ella intentara hacer algo, estaba paralizada. Le era complicado entender como en cuestión de segundos todo lo que le rodeaba había cambiado de forma tan radical, como las risas habían sido reemplazadas por el sufrimiento…

—¡Harry, ya no puedo más! —Vanessa hizo mil gestos de dolor sin dejar de tocar su vientre como si de esa forma el dolor fuera a esfumarse; sin embargo, no era tan sencillo.

—¡Ya voy! —se escuchó por fin la voz de Harry seguida de algo de vidrio rompiéndose —¡Demonios!

—¡Tu hijo nacerá en la sala si no bajas ahora mismo! —rugió Vanessa.

—Uno de los dos debía empacarte algo de ropa antes de irnos al hospital —le respondió entrando por la puerta que llevaba a esa habitación —Y si estuvieras más calmada, nuestra hija no estaría muriéndose de miedo en ese rincón.

—¡Papi! —dijo Melissa corriendo hasta donde él estaba y estirándose un poco para poder abrazarse a su cintura.

Vanessa gimió nuevamente.

—¡Vámonos ya!

Había pasado poco más de un año desde que Harry y su pequeña familia se habían mudado a las afueras de un pueblo que quedaba cerca de la playa para intentar tener una vida más normal. Aparentemente, lo habían logrado pues estaban en un lugar _seguro_ donde nadie los molestaba a menos que quisieran ser molestados.

La razón que los había llevado hasta aquel lugar, con el paso de los meses se fue olvidando pues misteriosamente Rebeca Bessat y los suyos habían desaparecido por completo. El ojiverde estaba convencido de que ya no corrían peligro y su familia ya tenía la oportunidad de vivir rodeados de amigos y no encerrados en su nueva y amplia casa; por desgracia, Vanessa opinaba todo lo contrario.

— _Ella está ahí, acechándonos_ —decía Vanessa todos los días sin despegar la vista de la ventana. — _Está esperando a que nos confiemos, y luego… nos quitará a nuestra bebé._

Harry durante un tiempo intentó quitarle aquellos pensamientos de la cabeza y sobre todo, intentó hacerla dormir en la habitación reservada para ambos, en vez de que se quedara en vela cuidando los sueños de Melissa. Lo único que logró fue lo segundo, y eso, hasta después de unos meses y de explicarle hasta el cansancio a Mel que ante cualquier cosa extraña que escuchara en las noches, no debía dudar en gritar. Harry no lograba entender cuál era el miedo de Vanessa aun estando en la seguridad de su hogar. Se lo había preguntado en repetidas ocasiones, pero jamás obtuvo una respuesta que lo convenciera. Al poco tiempo se cansó y dejó de preguntar; era lo más sano para los dos.

Mientras tanto, Melissa continuaba con su crecimiento y sin percatarse en absoluto de los problemas de sus padres. Para Mel todo era maravilloso, desde su habitación adornada a su gusto, hasta las semi—marchitas flores del jardín. Ella era una niña que prefería vivir en su mundo de ilusión y fantasía en donde sus muñecas le hablaban y bailaban (una vez juró haber visto a su peluche con forma de hipogrifo moverse, pero nadie le creyó). _"Pelusita",_ su micropuff era de los pocos seres vivos que consideraba como un amigo; Vanessa había insistido en deshacerse de la criatura, pero en cuanto Melissa amenazó con quemar la casa, no les quedó más remedio que aceptarlo. La niña de ojos verdes era feliz, a su manera, pero feliz. Sobre todo lo fue el día en que sus papás le dieron la noticia de que pronto tendría un hermanito.

Harry también estaba emocionado con la noticia, él podría vivir aquella etapa que no había disfrutado previo al nacimiento de Melissa, pero Vanessa era la más escéptica de todos, por una parte estaba súper contenta, pero por otro, le aterraba que su embarazo fuera igual de terrible y con los mismos altibajos que el de su hija.

Fuera como fuera, aquella fría mañana de enero, el nuevo miembro de la familia por fin llegaría a sus vidas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En medio de una abandonada calle, la figura encorvada de una mujer terminaba de acomodar los periódicos y revistas en su pequeño local que se situaba justo frente a una desvencijada tienda con maniquíes en sus escaparates. Desde el mes anterior se ponía en el mismo lugar con la esperanza de vender sus periódicos y ganar algunas monedas. Para su mala fortuna, era rara la ocasión en que pasaba alguien por ahí y los pocos que había, desaparecían misteriosamente poco después de situarse cerca de esa tienda.

—¡Buenos días! ¿Qué nos dicen hoy las noticias? —preguntó un hombre abrigado de pies a cabeza por el intenso frío.

—Brian, llevas haciendo la misma pregunta desde el mes pasado, ¿no se te ocurre nada nuevo?

—Si, Milly —le contestó con la voz amortiguada por la bufanda y tomando uno de los periódicos para aparentar que estaba leyendo. —¿Qué se siente transformarse durante un mes en una vieja 50 años mayor que tu y vistiendo esos harapos tan horribles?

El rostro de la anciana se puso rojo como un tomate, así que muy molesta le arrebató el periódico arrojándolo al suelo.

—Mejor cállate que yo podría regresarte el chistecito de la misma forma, ¿Qué se siente caminar por esta calle cada hora esperando el momento en que los Potter aparezcan de nuevo en San Mungo?

Brian entrecerró los ojos, se soltó de la mujer, pero no dijo nada.

—Todos sabemos que Vanessa Potter está a punto de dar a luz, será un momento vulnerable para ellos. Esta es nuestra oportunidad, para ti, para Valeria y para mí de ser más reconocidos por Rebeca. Sólo imagina lo que diría si logramos conseguir a la niña de los Potter.

—Claro que lo sé. Aunque eso no significa que debo dejar de extrañar lo que los demás hacen ahora mismo. Están en medio de la aventura y de la acción buscando a los Deyant.

—¡Qué maravilla, miren esa revista! ¿El de la portada es Rulo Parkinson? ¡Lo amo, está guapísimo! —los interrumpió la voz de una adolescente que había tomado una revista y ahora saltaba sin cesar.

—Valeria, deja de sobreactuar. —dijo Brian con irritación.

—Estoy aburrida, no arruines lo que me queda de felicidad —rezongó cerciorándose de que ni un solo cabello se saliera de la capucha de su sudadera que además de cubrirla del frio, le protegía su identidad. —¿No ha habido nada nuevo? —quiso saber mientras ojeaba la revista para adolescentes.

—Nada.

—Ya vendrán entonces —afirmó con optimismo.

—Tú ya deberías irte a dar otra vuelta —dijo Milly a Brian con autoridad. —No es normal que un cliente se quede tanto tiempo platicando con el vendedor.

—No seas exagerada, nadie nos está viendo.

—Como sea, ya vete y tu si vas a querer esa revista, págala.

—Obviamente no la quiero, la he leído cincuenta mil veces. —añadió Valeria dando un suspiro.

Para sorpresa de los tres, un destello rojizo en forma de humo giró en torno a ellos para finalmente posarse en la mano de Brian y trazar unas breves palabras: _Persecución en el Callejón Diagon, tenemos a los Deyant. ¿Quieren venir?_ __

Se miraron unos a otros con indecisión debatiéndose que hacer.

—La verdad, no creo que vayan a venir hoy… —dijo Valeria volteando hacia el escaparate.

—Yo tampoco lo creo…

Uno a uno, fueron desapareciendo del lugar dejando a medio cerrar el local improvisado de Milly, pero… ¿a quién le importaba?

Si por lo menos el mensaje enviado por John hubiera llegado cinco minutos después, los Bessat se habrían percatado del pequeño grupo de la familia Potter. Un bebé venía en camino y ellos no estarían ahí para verlo pues su deseo de demostrar lo buenos que eran en combate, era mucho más grande…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Después de muchos, muchos años, vengo de nuevo con la continuación de esta trilogía que por motivos personales tuve que dejar de lado por un tiempo.

Espero que la disfruten y puedan dejar algún comentario. Planeo no tardar mucho en subir las actualizaciones.

Saludos!


	2. Capítulo 2 Emboscada en el callejón

**CAPITULO 2 EMBOSCADA**

-Te dije que debimos ir a Twilfitt y Tatting en lugar de Madam Malkin's, la ropa cada día es de peor calidad y mi madre se enteró de que reciben sangres sucias aquí.

-Draco… -le respondió una mujer con severidad al interior de un probador. -Creí que ya habías superado el tema de la supremacía de la sangre, ya son otros tiempos y todos seguimos conviviendo en la misma comunidad mágica. Ni tu ni nadie puede cambiar eso.

-Que mi padre no te escuche hablando así.

-De todos modos, le caigo mal por mis ideas ¿qué más podría empeorar? -le contestó la mujer quien abrió la puerta del probador y salió para admirarse en el espejo. -¿Y bien? ¿Cómo me veo?... ¿Draco? -insistió al percatarse que el rubio estaba embobado.

-Te ves hermosa, es decir, ya sabes, con ese vestido te ves muy sexy, bueno, no quise decir sexy, más bien elegante, esteee, al diablo, ven aquí, Astoria. -dijo sin poderse resistir a tomarla por la cintura y besarla apasionadamente durante varios segundos hasta que una voz carraspeó interrumpiéndolos.

-¡Que indecentes! ¡Niños vienen aquí!

Era una mujer de cabello castaño sujetado en un moño que estaba acompañada de su rubio esposo y una pequeña niña que parecía que iría a esquiar por toda la ropa de invierno que llevaba encima.

-Disculpe señora. -Contestó Astoria Malfoy sumamente avergonzada mientras que Draco intentó recuperar la compostura rápidamente.

-Ya basta, Annie… estás hablando con un Malfoy -le dijo su esposo al oído, pero el otro rubio no pudo evitar escucharlo. -Disculpe a mi esposa, señor Malfoy. -dijo el mago e hizo un leve movimiento con la cabeza en señal de saludo. Su esposa lo imitó y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse al mostrador.

-Su rostro me es familiar, señor…

-Deyant, Walter Deyant. -respondió el hombre -durante un tiempo trabajé para su padre en el Ministerio de Magia.

-Ya veo. -se limitó a decir Draco.

-¿Draco? -lo llamó su esposa quien se había ido a sentar y repentinamente se había puesto muy pálida.

-Amor, ¿te sientes bien? -dijo el rubio que de inmediato se aproximó a ella para auxiliarla.

-Que tenga buen día señor Malfoy. -dijo Walter Deyant aún a sabiendas que el mago ya no le estaba prestando atención. Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió al mostrador en donde su esposa estaba inspeccionando unas túnicas que habían encargado.

-No me parece que sea una buena idea que estés socializando… podría hablar y Rebeca nos va a encontrar.

-Si nos encuentran será tu culpa -le reprochó el hombre. -Sólo a ti se te ocurre pedir túnicas en un lugar demasiado público.

-Sólo aquí las confeccionan como me gustan. Además, nuestra hija merece lo mejor, ¿no lo crees?

Walter suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, mientras que ambos dirigieron una mirada nostálgica a la pequeña de cabello negro que se sujetaba fuertemente de la capa de su _madre._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cassie tamborileaba los dedos impacientemente sobre su escritorio. Tenía mucho que no tomaba esa actitud, pero ese día lo menos que quería hacer era permanecer como espía en el Ministerio de Magia.

" _¿Y si hoy finjo una enfermedad?"_ –pensó la pelirroja mordiéndose el labio.

Esa mañana los miembros de la familia Bessat se encaminarían en la búsqueda de unos viejos camaradas y ella quería estar ahí. ¡Necesitaba estar ahí! Sobre todo, cuando la misión de encontrar a los Deyant era la prioridad principal de Rebeca en el último año. Ellos habían escapado del rebaño y no conformes con eso, se habían llevado consigo algo que Rebeca anhelaba: Una pequeña niña, clave del misterioso rompecabezas de los Bessat.

Abatida suspiró y esperó.

Pocos minutos después, muchas cosas se mezclaron, comenzando con la aparición de Hermione Granger que entró a la oficina bastante despistada y anormal.

-¡Ya va a nacer, ya va a nacer! –gritó con alegría y agitando las manos al ver a Cassie.

-¿Quién?

-El bebé de Harry, ¿recuerdas que te lo dije hace unos meses? El bebé está a punto de nacer, debo ir a verlos.

-¡Oh, ya lo recuerdo! –por supuesto que lo recordaba. Gracias a la confianza que se había ganado con Hermione, sabía muchas cosas de los Potter; incluido el embarazo de Vanessa. Sin embargo, nunca pudo lograr que le dijera la fecha aproximada del nacimiento. Siempre faltaba "sólo un poco" para eso.

-Debo irme Cass, si me necesitan llámame –dijo de forma apresurada colocándose el abrigo. –No, no… mejor tómate el día libre.

Dicho esto, cerró la puerta tras de sí y Cass se quedó de pie en la habitación. No acababa de asimilar la repentina despedida de su jefa cuando sintió un tirón en su brazo. Una delgada línea de humo negro se enrolló en su mano para luego formar la frase: _"Los tenemos, ¡tienes que venir al callejón Diagon!"_. Cassie sonrió y se concentró en el lugar donde debía aparecer. ¿Alguien se percataría de su repentina desaparición?...

No.

Decidió aparecer en un callejón junto al Caldero Chorreante para poder ponerse la capa morada que utilizaban para proteger su identidad.

-¡Hey! –susurró alguien a su espalda en cuanto entró a la taberna. Ella reconoció de inmediato el porte de John -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Chris me llamó y yo vengo a divertirme. –la joven recorrió el lugar con la mirada. Uno, dos… cinco clientes a esa hora de la mañana, pero era normal, con el frio, todos debían estar calientitos en su cama tomando una taza de té. –Dijo que era en el callejón Diagon. -Cass sonrió y avanzó a la parte trasera, pero su compañero se quedó donde estaba.

-¿Nos vamos ya?

-Me gustaría esperar a Vale, Brian y Milly, yo también los llamé.

-No creo que vayan a venir, me enteré de que el hijo de los Potter nace hoy y me imagino que estarán ocupados en eso. –hizo una pausa y miró en todas direcciones vigilando que nadie les prestara atención. –Pude aprovecharme de obtener esa información e ir a arruinarles lo que han estado esperando este tiempo por complacer a Rebeca, pero es mejor que los peques tengan su momento de gloria.

-Ni tan pequeños Cass, ni tan pequeños… -le recordó John.

La puerta del Caldero Chorreante se abrió dejando entrar un viento helado junto con algunos copos de nieve. La persona que entró se sujetaba el gorro para evitar que su cabeza quedara descubierta, pero no pudo evitar que unos cabellos rojizos se salieran de su lugar.

-¡Ginny! –saludó alegremente la otra pelirroja. –¿Saliste de la madriguera, digo, del cuartel?

Ginny Weasley pasó por su lado ignorándola y dibujando una mueca de disgusto porque siempre era lo mismo.

-Vamos, no puedes aplicarnos la ley del hielo todo el tiempo –agregó John en tono serio.

-Si puedo.

-Debes dejar el pasado atrás, eso fue hace ya un año. –le replicó persiguiéndola por el pub hasta llegar al patio trasero.

-No, John. –dijo la bruja rechinando los dientes y encarándolo. –Ese día atacaron a personas que conozco, mataron a amigos míos, lo hicieron a mis espaldas –empezó a enumerar recordando lo sucedido en el Ministerio de Magia. –Mi familia estuvo en peligro… ¡Por su culpa!

-Hemos discutido bastante el asunto de la familia. Deja de respaldarte en eso Weasley, ¡Supéralo! –bramó Cass haciendo a un lado a la otra muchacha para tocar con la punta de la varita los ladrillos que les permitirían entrar al Callejón Diagon.

-Sí, claro. Para ti es tan fácil decirlo, como no tienes memoria, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte… -Ginny casi lo gritó y bajo la capucha de Cass pudo notar como el tono de su piel se estaba encendiendo más y más por el coraje de escuchar esas palabras.

-Basta. –les cortó John poniéndose en medio de ambas para evitar un enfrentamiento –No olviden dónde estamos y lo que vinimos a hacer.

Cruzaron el portal abierto exclusivamente para ellos y luego de dar unos pasos, Ginny se arrepintió y deseó irse con tal de no cruzar cerca de Sortilegios Weasley. Sin embargo, no pudo escapar de sus responsabilidades porque Cass la sujetó fuertemente del brazo para desaparecer juntas y aparecer sobre las azoteas de los edificios.

-Listo, deja de poner excusas. –le dijo de mala gana.

Ambas se asomaron a la calle. Se encontraban sobre el techo de Artículos de Calidad para el Quidditch. Desde ahí tenían una vista perfecta a todo el callejón: Frente a ellas estaba El emporio de las Lechuzas, Madam Malkin's y un poco más allá, se observaban los letreros coloridos de Sortilegios Weasley. Pero no sólo eso; algunos madrugadores hacían las compras matutinas sin importarles el frio o la dificultad de caminar por entre la nieve. Todos iban tapados con largas túnicas, capuchas y bufandas. A ninguno le preocuparía ver a unos encapuchados más vestidos de morado y negro. La formación de los Bessat era dispersa, pero desde la perspectiva que tenían Cass y Ginny, podían enterarse del plan sin necesidad de conocerlo a profundidad. Iba a ser un acorralamiento a los Deyant que iniciaba en el callejón Diagon y culminaba a la entrada del Callejon Knockturn. Fueran a donde fueran, alguien de los Bessat se interpondría en su camino.

El majestuoso caminar de Rebeca finalmente captó su atención. Se colocó frente a donde ellas se encontraban y asintió con la cabeza para indicarles que estaba de acuerdo con su posición para luego ocultarse detrás de las páginas de un periódico en donde un encabezado rezaba: **"Continúa la Búsqueda"** acompañado de un retrato hablado de Rebeca (que no se parecía mucho a ella) y sombras de encapuchados detrás de la imagen.

Instantes después la puerta de la Madam Malkin´s se abrió. Una mujer esbelta con cabello castaño recogido en un moño salió tomada de la mano de un hombre alto y rubio que a su vez tomaba con delicadeza la mano de una pequeña niña. Hombre y mujer miraron en todas direcciones de forma precavida para cuidar que no hubiese alguien sospechoso o siguiéndoles, pero al parecerles todo normal, siguieron con su camino.

La niña que los acompañaba traía una bufanda azul y gorro. Ella podía sentir la presión de sus _padres_ a pesar de su corta edad. Miradas de preocupación es lo único que conocía y por lo mismo, su forma de actuar era muy diferente a la de otros niños a quienes miraba con curiosidad preguntándose porqué brincaban o porqué reían tanto. Sus _padres_ no hacían eso, es decir, de vez en cuando le sonreían, pero sólo eran muecas forzadas. Como fuera, ellos la protegían, no tenía idea de qué, pero lo hacían. Cuando sus padres giraron las cabezas hacia atrás, ella también lo hizo; estaba comenzando a nevar y eso le gustó. Siguió observando a su alrededor mientras era arrastrada por el callejón hasta que su visión se topó con el local de "Artículos para el Quidditch".

-No olvides el camino que debemos tomar Annie. –dijo el hombre a su esposa al mismo tiempo que su _hija_ lo jalaba de la manga.

El hombre volteó a ver a la niña que señalaba en dirección a las escobas y que tenía una mirada suplicante.

-Oh… -susurró el hombre apenado. –Ahora no podemos pequeña, será después. ¿De acuerdo?

La niña se encogió de hombros sin tomarle mucha importancia porque conocía la respuesta mucho antes de que su padre se negara. Su mirada siguió divagando por los locales y se detuvo en el Emporio de las Lechuzas donde una mano amigable parecía saludarla. La pequeña con inseguridad agitó su mano enfundada en guantes para devolver el saludo, un saludo que no pasó inadvertido por su madre que al darse cuenta y seguir la dirección descubrió a Rebeca.

Annie Deyant se quedó congelada estrangulando el brazo de su marido que se vio forzado a frenar.

-¡Walter, nos encontró, nos encontró! –gritó la mujer al ver también a John y Will acercarse a ellos. Cargó a la niña y echó a correr junto con su esposo sin darse cuenta de que dirección tomaba para huir.

-Vamos nena, tú también tienes que correr… Por qué eso si lo puedes hacer, ¿no? –le dijo Cass desde la azotea y con varita en mano fue caminando dispuesta a atacar cuando fuese necesario.

Para los Deyant era complicado correr debido a la nieve, pero lo intentaban. Los Bessat sin embargo, se tomaban las cosas con más calma, o al menos así lo harían si la pareja no decidía meterse a un establecimiento. Además, se trataba de no llamar tanto la atención, y si era un callejón. ¿Dónde podrían esconderse?

Chris seguía en el callejón Knockturn un poco ajeno a la situación, había entrado a preguntar por el precio de unas cabezas reducidas para quizá comprar una y molestar a Brian quien junto con Milly y Valeria acababan de llegar al famoso callejón Diagon intentando ponerse al corriente de la situación.

Ya muy cerca de Gringotts, la niña gritó asustada y la poca clientela de esas horas los miró, pero no tanto por el grito, sino por la ola de nieve que se levantó en torno a ellos sin explicación alguna.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?! –exclamó Ginny a quien le pareció un verdadero espectáculo pero luego se tiró al suelo cuando vio a su hermano George salir de la tienda para ver.

Cassie seguía su camino por la azotea, alcazaba a ver Gringotts y mientras se concentraba para saltar los últimos dos establecimientos y desaparecer para reaparecer sobre el banco mágico, algo extraño le pasó.

" _ **Rebeca, si no vienes conmigo voy a morir"**_

" _ **Lo siento Mary, esta es mi familia y no voy a entregarla al Señor Tenebroso"**_

" _ **¿Cass?, ¡¿Cassie?!"**_

Con los ojos dilatados, la bruja de ojos celestes y corto cabello pelirrojo dejó de correr para simplemente trotar intentando alejar la extraña voz que había escuchado en su cabeza.

" _ **¡Cassandra, desaparece, escóndete de ella y busca a…!"**_

Se repitió en su mente, era una voz masculina, preocupada y desesperada que jamás había oído. Cerró los ojos un momento, pero hubiese sido mejor que no lo hiciera porque perdió el piso, o mejor dicho, la azotea. Chocó por lo menos 3 veces contra las paredes de los dos locales del hueco por el que cayó antes de llegar al suelo.

Ginny, Brian, Milly y Valeria fueron los únicos que se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido a Cass, quien de repente estaba arriba y luego había desaparecido de su visión. Los cuatro se apresuraron a donde ella estaba creyendo que sólo se trataba de un mal paso dado por la bruja, pero alguien más había provocado su caída.

-Lo siento Cass, pero es lo mejor para ti –susurró Rebeca Bessat que tenia la varita mágica oculta bajó su túnica para que nadie se diera cuenta. Ella había lanzado un hechizo aprovechando la distracción de Cassie para romper la estructura de hielo donde la muchacha se sostenía y resbalara hasta hacerla caer.

–Reconozco esos síntomas, corazón. –siguió hablando para sí. –No puedo dejar que recuerdes demasiado, sería contraproducente.

Y dicho esto, siguió caminando hasta donde los Deyant que, asustados por la ola de nieve, corrieron en direcciones diferentes. Annie y la niña habían corrido por lo que quedaba del callejón Diagon y Walter corrió hacia el callejón Knockturn, el camino correcto.

Con ayuda de un hechizo, Ginny Weasley bajó de la azotea al mismo tiempo que Brian y Milly se acercaban a ver a su amiga que ahogaba gritos de dolor con la manga de su túnica.

-Cass, ¿Qué pasó? –se apresuró a preguntar Brian.

-¡Dios! Miren su pierna –señaló con dramatismo Milly a la extremidad derecha de Cass que estaba en una posición demasiado extraña. Se había roto.

-¿Qué… que hacen a-aquí? –dijo Cass entrecortadamente al ver a Brian y Milly antes de volverse a quejar.

A la distancia se escuchó un golpe sordo y un grito. La acción estaba comenzando y los recién llegados se estaban perdiendo la acción. A excepción de Vale que se les había adelantado.

-Quédate aquí Cass, volveremos pronto. Brian, ¡vinimos por acción! –exclamó Milly emocionada tomando al mago y desapareciendo por donde habían llegado.

–¡Hey! El hijo de los Potter ha… ¡ha nacido hoy! –les gritó Cass, pero ninguno de los dos le prestó atención.

Ginny soltó una leve exclamación, aunque fingió darle más importancia a lo que le sucedía a la otra bruja.

-Tenemos que llevarte a alguna parte para que te arreglen la pierna, no puedes estar así.

-¡A San Mungo, A San Mungo! Si esos tontos no aprovechan la oportunidad nosotros tenemos que hacerlo. Hermione Granger me confirmó que hoy nacía.

-¡Preocúpate por ti y no por ellos! –le regañó Weasley.

-Olvidaba que hablaba con la defensora de los Potter… ¡Llévame al hospital!

-Te llevaré a otra parte, ¿o te arriesgaras a que Hermione te vea así? –Cass enmudeció. –Luego habrá tiempo de que hagan lo que quieran. Por hoy conseguir a los Deyant es suficiente.

-Pero…

-Nada de peros.

-Hay que avisarle a Rebeca…

-Ahora no. –le cortó Ginny y le arrebató la varita mágica para evitar que le mandara un mensaje al puro estilo Bessat.

OoOoOoOo

La niña volvió a gritar. Y es que era ella la que se llevaba la peor parte pues recargada sobre el hombro de su _madre_ veía a los curiosos que se preguntaban el por qué de su carrera y otros no tan curiosos que iban tras ellas a hacerles daño. Pero… ¿Dónde estaba su padre? Obviamente no estaba tras ellas, podía saberlo a pesar de que su gorro le tapaba parte de visión. Y no sabía si caminaba delante porque su mamá se esforzaba en sujetarle la cabeza para que no la levantara.

La señora Deyant también se dio cuenta de que faltaba su esposo, se giró buscándolo con la mirada, sólo reconoció a Rebeca, John y Will. Las demás caras a su alrededor eran de desconocidos, deseó gritar para pedir ayuda, pero no se sintió capaz de hacerlo por la presencia de la mujer rubia de penetrantes ojos negros.

-Se acabó Annie. Entrégame a la niña. –pidió Rebeca con un dejo de dulzura en la voz.

-Por favor, no… -chilló la otra mujer.

-No nos hagas perder el tiempo Annie, a ninguno de nosotros le conviene llamar la atención. –añadió Will

-Esa criatura no es tu hija, es mejor que me la entregues. –volvió a decir Rebeca un poco más seria, pero intentando parecer dulce.

Annie agitó la cabeza de un lado al otro conteniendo las lágrimas. -¡AUXILIO! –exclamó de repente causando conmoción entre los presentes.

-Tráiganme esa niña. –les ordenó la rubia a John y Will.

Se acercaron a la mujer con paso decidido, pero cuando la pequeña los sintió muy cerca, gritó otra vez. Una barrera de nieve se levantó entre las brujas y los magos impidiéndoles el paso y haciendo caer a John. La señora Deyant no entendía lo que pasaba con esa nieve, aunque cada que aparecía le daba tiempo suficiente para escapar.

Sin embargo, nadie se movió cuando un aullido resonó por todo el callejón y vieron sobre sus cabezas el cuerpo de un hombre que de un modo fue elevado por los aires en el callejón Knockturn, pero había alcanzado tanta altura que serian pocos los que no repararan en él.

-¡Walter! –se oyó la voz desesperada de la mujer al reconocer la túnica de su esposo cuyo cuerpo inerte regresaba al suelo a gran velocidad. El golpe sería mortal y tenía que evitarlo.

-¡Creí que le dijiste a Chris que no se emocionara tanto. –le murmuró Will a Rebeca quien fruncía cada vez más el ceño porque las cosas no eran como ella las planeaba. Su furia se acrecentó cuando al desaparecer la barrera de nieve, Annie y la niña ya no estaban.

…

…

Hola de nuevo!

Mentiría si dijera que fue fácil escribirlo. Todos los que llevan mucha acción son los más difíciles para mi u.u pero son necesarios para que MP, no pierda su esencia. La persecución a los Deyant y esa niña serán muy importantes así que no los pierdan de vista. Tenía planeado que en este saliera a la luz el nacimiento del pequeño Potter pero lo retrase al siguiente: la parte buena es que ya tengo algo escrito de eso xDDDD, la mala es que tendrán que esperar para volver a ver a la pequeña Mel y sus travesuras y la furia de Rebeca… que sus pupilos se han portado un poco mal ¬¬

En fin, los dejo por ahora y espero no tardar tanto con el siguiente.

Bye! Los quiero, y gracias por seguir leyendo MP


	3. Capítulo 3 Doble Escape

CAPITULO 3 DOBLE ESCAPE

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó enojado Chris a Brian al verlo ahí al lado de Milly y Valeria.

—Lo mismo que tú, tonto. —respondió Brian con los ojos marrones clavados en el cielo. —¿Eso que viene ahí es Walter? Rebeca estará furiosa si lo dejas caer y morir —continuó la frase sacando su varita mágica para hacer algo y evitar el impacto.

—¡Oh, Brian! ¿Qué más da? De todos modos Rebeca lo matará por traición. —dijo Valeria con desenfado enrollando su cabello rizado entre los dedos y sonriéndole a Chris.

Con una briza de aire la señora Deyant apareció frente a ellos con la niña en brazos justo al tiempo en que Walter cayó sobre la nieve que había aminorado un poco el impacto, pero no lo suficiente. La mujer se lamentaba mientras su esposo yacía inconsciente y con un líquido rojo brotándole de la cabeza.

—Te pondrás bien amor, saldremos de esto, te lo juro. Esos malditos no nos harán daño. —consolaba la mujer a su marido a sabiendas de que estaba muy mal.

Pasos en la nieve llamaron su atención. Los 7 Bessat caminaban directo a ellos en un callejón mucho más vacío porque ninguno de los curiosos quiso traspasar los límites tenebrosos del callejón Knockturn. La realidad era que sólo Rebeca se acercaba a la pequeña familia, los demás la siguieron hasta que la bruja levantó la mano para pedirles se detuvieran.

—¡Lárgate y déjanos en paz! —bramó Annie Deyant con una mano sobre el pecho de su esposo y la otra con la varita mágica apuntando al rostro de Rebeca. La niña dio un brinquito y se ocultó detrás de su madre.

La rubia ladeó el rostro y sonrió maquiavélicamente al ya moribundo Walter antes de empezar a hablar.

—Hagamos esto rápido Annie. Los aurores llegarán en minutos y no quiero lidiar con ellos antes del desayuno. Te perdono la vida a ti y a Walter a cambio de la niña. Supongo que será mucho mejor perder a uno sólo que a ambos ¿no crees? Además, la pequeña estará en muy buenas manos… —siseó acercándose más a ellos.

Un hechizo aturdidor impactó en su pecho haciéndola caer hacia un costado, pero no fue un hechizo proveniente de la señora Deyant, sino de alguien mucho más desafiante que ella. Se trataba de una joven bruja de cabello largo, ondulado y castaño oscuro con mechas doradas se asomaron durante los pocos segundos que salió de las sombras. Sus ojos grises siguieron los movimientos torpes de Rebeca después del hechizo. Annie Deyant miró desconcertada a su defensora que no se encontraba sola. Un muchacho alto, pelirrojo y tez blanca le acompañaba.

—¡Dame la mano mi amor! —dijo Anne estirando la mano para que su _hija_ la tomará en cuanto volvió a la realidad de los hechos. No podía perder tiempo si es que deseaba escapar con vida de Rebeca quien rugió gateando para tratar de alcanzar a la familia antes de que desapareciera, pero lo único que logró fue hundirse más en la nieve.

—¡Ya! —siseó alguien más fuera del alcance visual de Rebeca y cualquiera de los otros Bessat. Era una joven bruja delgada de grandes ojos y marcadas ojeras —Les dije lo que puede pasar si demorábamos tiempo, el futuro marcado puede cambiar si seguimos aquí.

—Vámonos Christina. —murmuró el muchacho pelirrojo a su amiga que no dejaba de apuntarle a Rebeca.

—La quiero muerta, Nomak. Mató a mis padres. —frustrada cedió ante los tirones que le dio el muchacho y se colaron por el estrecho pasillo por el que habían llegado antes de que los Bessat reaccionaran.

—¿Alguien me explica que pasó aquí? —preguntó Will cuya visión se vio interrumpida por sus compañeros aún más altos que él, pero nadie le escuchó porque estaban seriamente preocupados con el enojo más que evidente en el rostro de Rebeca. Nunca la habían visto así.

—¡¿POR QUÉ LOS DEJARON IR?! —gritó agitada —¡TONTOS! ¡TENIAN QUE CAPTURARLOS!,¡Son los magos que dejaron escapar hace un año!

—Rebeca, todo fue… —empezó a hablar Milly en busca de una disculpa.

—¡SILENCIO! —bramó primero molesta y después confundida. —¿Tu qué haces aquí? ¿Qué hacen los tres aquí? —quiso saber dirigiéndose a Milly, Brian y Valeria.

—Eh… nosotros… sólo queríamos ayudar —se animó a responder Brian.

—¿Acaso les parece que ayudaron? —señaló el espacio vacío dejado por los Deyant —Cass también vino a ayudar ¿y saben que le pasó? Se rompió una pierna por no ver donde pisaba. Ese tipo de cosas suceden cuando no acatan órdenes, cuando creen que sólo estamos jugando...

—¿Qué no es eso lo que hacemos? —le susurró Valeria a Chris en la oreja para que sólo él la escuchara y ambos tuvieron que controlarse para no reír.

—Las cosas pasaron demasiado pronto. Algo te atacó desde el fondo y nos desconcertó. –interrumpió John. –Sin mencionar a la niña… Acercarse a ella no es tan fácil.

—¡Basta de excusas! —el silencio se hizo de nuevo y se percató del tumulto de gente del callejón Diagon que comenzaban a acercarse. —Váyanse todos a casa. Terminaré esto yo sola.

—Podemos ayudarte.

—¡DIJE FUERA DE AQUI!

Los vio desaparecer uno por uno. Algunos parecían molestos por su decisión y otros un poco apenados de que todo saliera mal. Ella hizo lo mismo y reapareció en una calle solitaria. _"No pueden estar muy lejos"_ pensó. Walter estaba casi muriéndose y Annie haría lo posible para intentar salvarlo… o intentar que alguien más lo salvara. Se detuvo entrecerrando los ojos analizando esa pequeña posibilidad, se quitó la capa y se mezcló entre los muggles para dirigirse a su próximo destino determinada a no quedarse con las manos vacías.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—¿Estás feliz, Mel? —preguntó la señora Weasley a la niña que estaba sentada sobre la mesa del salón de té ubicado en el quinto piso de San Mungo. —Vas a tener un hermanito.

La pequeña niña de cabello negro y verdes ojos se balanceaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás con una radiante sonrisa en el rostro. Estaba mucho más que feliz.

—Ya deberíamos bajar para ver si obtenemos información, dijeron que cerca del mediodía ya se sabría algo. —dijo Hermione viendo un reloj en la pared.

—Tranquila Hermy —Ron tenía la mano entrelazada con la de ella y la apretó mucho más fuerte. —Pareces más nerviosa que los propios padres. No quiero imaginar qué pasará cuando tú y yo tengamos nuestros hijos. –fue algo que dijo sin pensar y los dos se pusieron colorados, pero no dijeron nada.

—¡Quiero conocer a mi hermanito! ¡Quiero, quiero, quiero! —pidió Mel bailoteando y jalando a la señora Weasley de su blusa.

—Será mejor que bajemos a preguntar o esta traviesa nos llevará arrastrando a todos.

Abajo en la recepción, una sanadora leía presurosa algunos informes de los pacientes recién llegados al hospital; nadie le prestaba mucha atención a su melena rubia recogida en un moño, mucho menos en las pequeñas gafas de media luna que bien por el armazón podían ser de un hombre o en sus zapatillas amarillas que desencajaban completamente con la bata color verde limón que aparte de todo le quedaba bastante grande. Sonrió para sí cuando localizó al paciente que buscaba pues ya era hora de darle su medicina, una medicina con sabor a muerte...

Caminó despacio hacia el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones de la planta baja y se detuvo frente al retrato hablado de una mujer rubia como ella.

—Dicen que es una asesina, ya sabe señorita, alguien así como "El—que—no—debe—ser—nombrado". —pronunció alguien a sus espaldas.

—Entonces deben buscarla bien, o podría andar suelta en cualquier parte, incluso aquí, en el hospital —le respondió la mujer mirando a un hombre anciano con muletas.

—¡Por Merlín! Ni lo diga señorita. —se exaltó observando en todas direcciones. —Ya tuvimos mucho con _Quien usted sabe_ como para vivir más años de terror. –el hombre se dio media vuelta y se fue murmurando cosas para sí.

La mujer hizo lo mismo ensanchando mucho más su sonrisa. Después de eso ingresó al pasillo de la planta baja decidiéndose en ir a la izquierda o a la derecha y mirando de soslayo la numeración de las puertas para no equivocarse. Optó por ir a la derecha y a la tercera puerta entró.

—¡Muffliato! —dijo la bruja sacando de debajo de la bata verde una varita mágica y poniendo pasador a la puerta. —¡Buenas tardes familia Deyant! Aquí está la sanadora Rebeca lista para atenderles. –se le escapó una carcajada llena de satisfacción. —Quita esa cara Annie, estoy segura de que me extrañaste…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—¿Ese de ahí es Malfoy? –preguntó Ron a Hermione cuando llegaron a la planta baja.

—Sí, y la mujer que lleva en silla de ruedas es su esposa, hay rumores de que es una persona muy enfermiza.

—Claro, igual que Malfoy y su enfermizo carácter. –dijo Ron riéndose y la castaña le devolvió un codazo. —¡¿Qué?! Sabes que es cierto, Draco Malfoy siempre fue una pesadilla.

—Pero estábamos hablando de una cosa seria.

—¡Baño, baño, baño! —canturreó Melissa y se soltó del brazo de Hermione para ir directo al pasillo.

—Espera Mel, yo te llevo —Hermione la siguió y la niña se detuvo lanzándole una mirada amenazadora que la castaña sólo había visto en el rostro de Vanessa.

—Yo puedo solita. —aseguró la niña —Ya soy grande.

—De acuerdo, pero no te alejes mucho ni te tardes o no vas a conocer a tu hermanito rápido.

—¡Sí! —escuchó en la lejanía mientras la niña desaparecía por el pasillo a la izquierda.

—Nada malo puede pasar, ¿verdad? —murmuró mordiéndose el labio.

—Estamos en el hospital, no te preocupes. Lo peor que puede pasar es que entre a un cuarto de desconocidos y regrese llorando con nosotros. Es una niña muy lista.

—Demasiado para su edad…

La pequeña Melissa hizo lo que debía hacer en el baño. Su madre siempre le había inculcado que antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa primero debía lavarse bien las manos, pero si algo odiaba de ese tipo de lugares era que los lavabos eran demasiado altos. ¿Por qué no hacer algo que cambiara de altura? Como fuera, ella tenía su pequeño secretito para hacerlo sin problemas. Sólo debía emplear la desaparición y reaparecer en lo alto del lavabo. Cuando terminó de enjuagarse, quiso hacer algo divertido, algo como _saltar._

El baño estaba vacío, sólo la acompañaba su reflejo, los azulejos y una triste lámpara pegada en la pared. Nadie podía regañarla ¿o sí? Así que saltó.

—¡Wiiii! —exclamó divertida, aunque por desgracia no fue una caída perfecta. El piso estaba mojado, y sus zapatitos no eran anti—derrapantes. Se oyó un ruido sordo y posteriormente un quejido —¡Auch!

Haciendo pucheros se incorporó en el suelo y se frotó la parte trasera de su cabeza. Se sintió observada, pero estaba segura de que nadie había entrado al baño después de ella. Entonces se le ocurrió mirar por debajo de los cubículos, pero tampoco hubo nada. Giró un poco más y por fin descubrió un pequeño bulto arrinconado.

Era una niña de más o menos su misma edad sentada debajo de los lavabos y abrazando sus piernas. Iba arropada como si viviera en el polo norte (o como si hubiese estado ahí), gorro, guantes, chamarra, bufanda y botas para la nieve. No se movía en absoluto, sólo miraba a Mel.

—¡Wow! ¿Tú quién eres? —preguntó Melissa sorprendida por su presencia y a la vez intrigada por conocer a un niño más que no fuera Teddy Lupin o algún familiar de los Weasley.

La otra niña meneó la cabeza de lado a lado, pero no respondió y Melissa se sentó en el suelo cruzando las piernas sin importarle lo mojado que estuviera el suelo o su futuro chichón.

La puerta se abrió de repente y por ella apareció una pelirroja de aspecto malhumorado que dedico una mirada irritada hacia las niñas y siguió con su camino como si no existieran.

—Anda, dime cómo te llamas —rogó el pequeño retoño de los Potter. —Yo me llamo Melissa Potter, pero mis papis me dicen Mel. Si me dices cómo te llamas, puedo enseñarte un truquito.

Como respuesta la otra niña le dio la espalda como si la pared fuese más importante.

—¿Por qué no sales de ahí abajo? Podríamos jugar —dijo un minuto después de largo silencio. —¿Por qué no dices nada? Si te digo "Hola" ¿me contestas?

Un movimiento negativo de cabeza la decepcionó, pero no tenía problema en seguirle haciendo preguntas.

—¿De verdad tienes frio? A mi mami no le gusta que use gorritos, dice que los pierdo y que las bufandas tapan mi bonito rostro.

La niña volteó a verla nuevamente y clavó su mirada en la de Mel.

—Me gustan tus ojos, son como los de mi mami, azules así como los corazones de mi collar. Puedo prestártelo si quieres. –La otra pequeña en automático los cerró y volvió a darle la espalda. Melissa suspiró.

La mujer que estaba en el baño salió y nuevamente las ignoró. Sólo le dedicó tiempo suficiente a enjuagarse las manos y se fue. Melissa por su parte se acercó disimuladamente, pero la otra pequeña gateó despavorida a la otra esquina.

—¿Por qué me tienes miedo? —ahora si se notaba la tristeza en su voz. Nunca había experimentado algo así, ni siquiera cuando en una ocasión Victoire Weasley le hizo un desaire. —¿Estás enferma? ¿Por eso viniste al hospital? —silencio total —Yo estoy aquí porque mi mami va a darme un hermanito. ¿Tú tienes hermanos? Dicen que es bonito —y se encogió de hombros. —¿Crees que hablo mucho? Mi mami dice que hablo mucho, pero a mi papi le gusta…

La pequeña Melissa se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, Hermione no tardaría en ir a buscarla, pero al asomarse todo estaba tranquilo en el pasillo. Cuando dio la vuelta vio a la otra niña corriendo en dirección a uno de los cubículos y encerrándose en ellos.

—¡Oye! —gritó enojada —¡No te escondas! Si te escondes no podrás conocer a _Pelusita._ —rápidamente buscó en sus bolsillos y localizó el micropuff morado que llevaba a todas partes.

— _Vete…_ —se escuchó un débil susurro emitido por la niña escondida en el cubículo. No parecía una orden, sino una súplica proferida en medio del llanto. — _Vete_ …

—¿Por qué? —Mel no entendía nada. —¿Quieres un abrazo? Si sales podría hacerte sonreír… _Pelusita_ quiere hacerte sonreír.

El micropuff bajó de sus manos y se fue saltando hasta el interior del cubículo. El sonido parecido a una risa le hizo saber que la otra ya lo tenía en su poder.

—¿Ya me vas a decir tu nombre? —insistió Mel pegando la oreja a la puerta, pero no se oyó nada. —¿Te gusta el fuego?... Yo sé cómo aparecer fuego mágico —susurró esto último no muy segura de que la escucharía.

—¿Melissa?

La puerta se abrió tan de golpe que la niña gritó del susto. Hermione ya estaba ahí con gran gesto de preocupación

—¡Hermy! —exclamó la niña cuando logró reconocerla.

—Casi me provocas un infarto, ¿Por qué no salías?

—Porque…

—No importa, ven conmigo, aun no podemos ver a tu hermanito, pero será pronto. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscar un helado?

—Pero… —Había tomado tan de sorpresa a Melissa que la niña se dejó arrastrar fuera del baño. Y sus ojos brillaron de tristeza, acababa de perder a _Pelusita._

Ni Hermione y mucho menos Melissa, le prestaron atención a Rebeca Bessat que continuaba vestida de sanadora y salía de la habitación número 3 de donde aún se escuchaban lamentos desesperados de una mujer llorando por la muerte de su esposo. La bruja ladeó la cabeza confundida de verla ahí y sólo le tomo unos segundos encontrar una razón lógica a su presencia.

—Vaya, vaya, el nuevo integrante de los Potter al fin llegó. —murmuró no muy contenta y recordando a Milly, Brian y Vale mientras se acomodaba las gruesas gafas sobre el rostro. —Sería una desconsiderada si no voy a felicitarlos.

Se quedó ahí parada hasta que vio a los Weasley y a la niña desaparecer por el elevador cuando la puerta por la que había salido se abrió dejando ver a una mujer de cabello desaliñado y con ojos rojos y llorosos que al ver a Rebeca aun ahí entró como bala a la habitación y se encerró.

Rebeca volvió sobre sus pasos y se detuvo frente a la puerta.

—¿Dónde está la niña?

—Ya te dije que aquí no está, la envié lejos ¡Lárgate maldita bruja, o mátame como lo mataste a él!

—No te daré el gusto, al menos mientras no me des a la niña. Ya te lo dije, tienes una semana para entregármela. Muerto Walter, la protección de la mansión ha desaparecido… —un grupo de personas pasaron por su lado y cuchichearon a sus espaldas, no les parecía nada correcto ver a una _sanadora_ pegada en la puerta, pero finalmente se alejaron. —Sé dónde encontrarte.

Más molesta de lo que estaba, se fue caminando hacia la recepción en busca de un nuevo número de habitación preguntándose por qué no había visto antes el nombre tan familiar de Vanessa Potter. Una vez lo encontró se encaminó por el pasillo a la izquierda hasta el fondo y nuevamente giró a la izquierda buscando la habitación número 24. Justo cuando iba a entrar, pasó una sanadora con un bulto en los brazos, era el momento ideal para colarse tras la puerta y fingir que hacía algo en un rincón sin que alguien la cuestionara o la viera directamente al rostro.

—¡Mira, mi amor! —exclamó Harry más que contento. —¡Ahí viene nuestro hijo! —el ojiverde se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama de la muchacha de ojos azul zafiro. Él tenía dibujada una gran sonrisa y su nerviosismo estaba a tope. Vanessa por su parte, parecía más tranquila y feliz.

Rebeca observó la escena de reojo prestando especial atención en el bulto envuelto en una manta y esperó leyendo sin leer unos informes que estaban junto a la cama de la familia _feliz._

—Ven aquí bebé. —susurró Vanessa cuando la sanadora se lo puso en brazos. La criatura emitió un sonido parecido al de un quejido mientras se volvía a acomodar en los nuevos brazos. —A ver chiquito, abre tus ojitos —pidió con dulzura. —Deja que mamá y papá conozcan tus ojitos.

Rebeca no soportó seguir viendo la escena, el niño no le inspiraba ningún deseo de posesión como el que había sentido por la pequeña Melissa en el bosque, o Will cuando lo extrajo de su hogar o cualquiera de los otros Bessat.

—Es un mago cualquiera, no me sirve —dijo la rubia entre dientes y abandonó la habitación con el ceño fruncido. Su plan para capturar a la hija de los Deyant había sido frustrado por los propios miembros de su familia y sabía muy bien que Melissa no se iba a separar de los Weasley. Dos escapes en un solo día… _"Es demasiado para poder soportarlo"_ —pensó cerrando fuertemente los puños. Esas dos niñas eran parte esencial de su existencia, dos piezas enormes de su rompecabezas que se le habían escapado de las manos y que estaba dispuesta a sacrificar el tiempo necesario con tal de poseer y manipular esas inocentes vidas a su conveniencia.

Dentro, nadie le prestó especial atención a su partida, personas llegaban y personas se iban. Vanessa seguía insistiendo para que el niño abriera los ojos, pero ahora era el feliz padre quien lo cargaba. La otra sanadora seguía de pie frente a ellos y con los brazos cruzados en el pecho sin mostrar alguna señal de marcharse.

—¡Ya abrió los ojos! —Harry se mordió la lengua para no gritar, aun se sentía extraño con la criatura en brazos, sentía que si se movía podría tirarlo o romperlo.

—¿De qué color son? —preguntó Vanessa con impaciencia estirando el cuello para poder verlo mejor.

—Son verdes, como los de Mel.

—Bueno, se parece a ti. —Harry al escucharla hablar, la miró fijamente; la forma en que lo había dicho era como si fuera completamente desdichada.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada —la joven se dejó caer en las almohadas para descansar su espalda e intentó dibujar una sonrisa que Harry no se tragó. —Es solo que… esperaba que alguno de mis hijos tuviera el color de mis ojos, aunque si ninguno de los dos lo heredaron significa entonces que fui un accidente genético

—No importa de qué color sean, es nuestro hijo. —Harry alzó una ceja y le devolvió al niño que apenas y tenía cabello y que con dificultad abría sus pequeños e hinchados ojos.

—¡Oh! Se lo que estarás pensando —habló Vanessa acercando el dedo meñique para que el bebé lo atrapara —No soy prejuiciosa… —Harry carraspeó y ella puso los ojos en blanco. —De acuerdo, no soy tan prejuiciosa, no porque él o Mel no tengan mis ojos voy a rechazarlos o algo por el estilo. Me hubiera gustado que heredaran mis ojos, es todo —se encogió de hombros y esta vez sí sonrió cuando el niño finalmente atrapó su debo. —Míralo, es hermoso. Nosotros sí sabemos hacer bebés.

—Sí, llevará el nombre de mi padre y mi padrino. James Sirius.

—¿Perdón? Ni siquiera me estás consultando como vamos a llamarlo.

—Tú elegiste el de Melissa, me parece justo que a mí me toque escoger el nombre de James. –Harry se cruzó de brazos decidido a imponer su voluntad.

—Si vas a escoger el nombre de tu padre, entonces me parece justo que también lleve el nombre del mío… Vamos a ponerle James Severus.

Harry hizo una mueca.

—No creo que eso sea buena idea. Quizá nunca te conté la historia completa, pero nuestros padres se odiaban a muerte. Nuestro hijo necesita algo más de armonía en su nombre, ¿no te parece?

Vanessa puso los ojos en blanco y se quejó.

—Está bien, te dejaré ganar esta vez, pero si llegamos a tener otro hijo, llevará el nombre de mi padre y no hay discusión en eso. –puntualizó y le sacó la lengua.

—Trato hecho.

Se rieron bajito y luego se dieron un dulce beso en los labios que no pudo llegar a más porque se dieron cuenta de que aún tenían a la sanadora como público.

—¿Sabes qué? Iré a buscar a Mel, debe estar ansiosa de conocer a su hermanito.

—¡NO! —gritó Vanessa tan fuerte que el niño empezó a llorar en sus brazos.

Harry estupefacto se quedó quieto y observó cuidadosamente a la morena que se había puesto completamente pálida y su rostro sólo reflejaba terror.

—¿Podría dejarnos solos? —le pidió a la sanadora que dio un respingo y ofreciendo mil disculpas desapareció por la puerta. —Ahora sí, dime qué es lo que pasa. ¿Por qué te pones así? —El muchacho en verdad se preocupó y se sentó nuevamente a su lado tomándola de la mano que empezaba a ponerse fría y sudorosa.

—Una vez tuve una pesadilla donde Rebeca me quitaba a Melissa recién nacida, me da miedo que ande por aquí y se cumpla esa pesadilla —pronunció por encima del llanto del nene. —Hermione y la señora Weasley nos traerán a Mel, no tienes por qué adelantar las cosas… ¡Ya no llores, mi amor! —trató de calmarlo arrullándolo en sus brazos y Harry no supo que pensar ni que decirle.

De repente la puerta se abrió de un golpazo y si el bebé ya estaba calmándose, volvió a estallar en llanto. Tanto Harry como Vanessa se mostraron sorprendidos al ver la melena pelirroja de Ginny Weasley que vestía unos jeans desgastados, una blusa de manga larga y una diminuta mochila colgada a la espalda de la que se escapaba un trozo de tela morada. En cuanto Harry la vio se preguntó por qué tenía el mismo semblante preocupado y aterrorizado de Vanessa. _"Nunca entenderé a las mujeres"_ quiso decir, pero se reservó el comentario.

—Harry, Vanessa… Necesito hablar con ustedes —dijo entrecortadamente como si hubiera corrido una maratón antes de ir a verlos.

—¿Cómo te atreves a estar aquí? ¡Vete, Weasley!

—Vanessa, por favor… Debo decirles algo. —pidió la muchacha pasando la vista de Harry a la mujer que se encontraba en la cama.

—Amor, dile a esta mujer que se vaya de aquí. —las palabras de Vanessa fueron frías y llenas de rencor, sólo alguien muy tonto no captaría el mensaje.

—Fue todo un caos que llegara hasta aquí… ¡Tienen que escucharme! En el baño vi a tu hija y la escuché decir que…

—¡No te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima a mi bebé!

—¡No es eso, escúchenme!

—Ginny, es mejor que te vayas. —pidió Harry sujetándola del brazo y empujándola fuera de la habitación. —No es un buen momento.

—Lo que quiero es ayudar, se arrepentirán toda su vida si no oyen lo que tengo que decir.

—La que se arrepentirá serás tú si no te largas de una buena vez. —Vanessa estaba furiosa, pero por lo menos su color de piel había vuelto a la normalidad —No nos importa nada que tengas que decirnos.

—Pero… ¡Argh! —se quejó frustrada. —Jamás intentaré hacerles un favor, creo que sería mejor que les traiga la prueba, si no me quieren escuchar por lo menos vean lo que deben ver… —La pelirroja se dio media vuelta y se fue murmurando cosas ininteligibles.

—¡No te quiero ver aquí Weasley! —alcanzó a decir Vanessa antes de que el último mechón rojizo desapareciera.

Harry la observó partir y le llamó mucho la atención que Ginny tuviera más de una varita mágica en la mano. Para mala fortuna de la pelirroja, al doblar en la esquina se topó con su madre, la señora Weasley, Ron y Hermione. Harry supuso que iba a existir algún tipo de comunicación entre ellos, pero no fue así: Ron tiró del brazo de Hermione ignorando olímpicamente a su hermana. En cambio, Molly Weasley le lanzó un torrente de preguntas a su hija sólo con la mirada, pero Ginny bajó la vista y siguió su camino sin decir palabra alguna

— _Papá, papá, papá –_ canturreó Melissa abrazándose de las piernas de Harry y estuvo a punto de derribarlo. —¿Y mi hermanito? ¿Puedo verlo? —preguntó Mel jalándolo del pantalón para captar toda su atención. Harry le sonrió y la tomó en brazos poniendo mucha atención en el rostro de su amigo pelirrojo.

—Ni lo menciones —le dijo Ron refiriéndose a su hermana.

Entraron todos a la habitación y formaron un medio círculo frente a la cama de Vanessa para conocer al nuevo integrante de la familia que se había dado mucho a desear.

Melissa sonrió feliz al conocerlo, aunque primero lo observó con mucha curiosidad, era extraño verlo tan pequeño… ella se imaginaba tener a un hermanito de la misma edad que ella o algo similar.

—Él es tu hermanito princesa… Tiene tus ojos —le dijo Vanessa inspirándole más confianza para que se acercara.

—No es cierto —replicó la niña con extrañeza y frunciendo el ceño. Todos se sorprendieron por su reacción, pero esperaron a que continuara con su frase. —Él tiene sus ojos y yo tengo los míos —afirmó llevando sus pequeñas manos a la cara como queriendo protegerse.

Todos estallaron en carcajadas por su ocurrencia y se dedicaron a alabar al recién nacido. La señora Weasley pensó en tocar el tema de Ginny, quien jamás regresó, pero se arrepintió al ver la felicidad que era derrochada en esos momentos.

Melissa bajó de la cama y empezó a bailotear de un lado a otro. Luego prestó atención a la puerta, le pareció ver que se abría, pero no había sido así. Siguió girando y celebrando por su nuevo hermanito cuando en ese momento vio un brazo asomándose por la puerta. No, no era su imaginación.

Despacio se acercó a la puerta pues no quería hacer ruido para descubrir al infractor misterioso. El brazo era pequeño y bastante familiar.

 _"¡La niña del baño!"_ —quiso gritar Mel, pero no era buena idea. Se rio bajito y la abrió un poco más.

—¡Shhh! —susurró la otra niña sin mirarla y extendiendo la palma de su mano en la que el micropuff morado daba saltitos.

Mel tomó a _Pelusita_ que se escurrió por su brazo hasta llegar al hombro haciéndole cosquillas. Levantó la vista para darle las gracias por devolverle a su mascota, pero la niña había desaparecido por completo…

—No me dijo como se llamaba… —musitó con tristeza y regresó con sus padres.


	4. Capítulo 4 Hielo y Traición

**CAPITULO 4 HIELO Y TRAICIÓN**

Ginny Weasley al abandonar la habitación donde se hallaban Harry y Vanessa, sintió una oleada de calor provocada por la rabia que le causaba ser ignorada por ellos, sobre todo por Harry. Intentaba ayudar, pero nadie confiaba en ella. Ni siquiera sabía porque había invertido su tiempo buscándolos en el hospital luego de hacer un gran descubrimiento en el baño.

 _"No debería importarme"_ —se dijo a sí misma, pero no podía evitar que Harry le importara a pesar de todo.

Chocó con su familia en una esquina y se sintió paralizada. Tenía ganas de abrazarlos y de decirles algo después de tanto tiempo estando separados, aunque no pudo hacer nada más que apretar los labios y dejar que su lengua se pegara al paladar. Sintió ganas de vomitar y rezó porque aquellos momentos incómodos desaparecieran al instante. Ron la miró con odio llevándose a Hermione consigo, pero su madre le clavó la mirada. Fue tan insoportable que bajó la vista y continuó con su camino. Tomó una bocanada de aire al alejarse lo suficiente de su familia.

—Maldito juramento. —murmuró la pelirroja antes de recordar a donde iba. Apresuró el paso hasta llegar a la puerta del baño de mujeres y reprimió un grito al ver la larga cabellera rubia de Rebeca Bessat revisando uno a uno los cubículos. Se dio la vuelta para salir y pasar desapercibida, pero la estridente voz de Rebeca la llamó.

—Ginny, ¿Qué haces aquí? —exigió saber y bajó la mirada a las dos varitas mágicas que Ginny sostenía. —¿Dónde dejaste a Cass? No la habrás traído aquí ¿o sí?

—No… ella está en el cuartel. Se rompió una pierna y debían curarla, yo sé que no podemos ir a pedir esa clase de servicios a lugares públicos porque ponemos en riesgo nuestro… ¡Ay! —exclamó cuando Rebeca la tomó del brazo para que entrara al baño.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —quiso saber de nuevo la mujer —Viniste a ver a los Potter ¿no es cierto? A ellos y a su mocoso inútil. ¿Con quién has hablado? ¿Qué les has dicho? Sabes bien que tienes prohibido hablar con tu antigua familia… ¡¿Por qué si estuviste con ellos no me trajiste a su hija si sabes que la quiero?!

—¡Suéltame Rebeca, me estas lastimando! —dijo la pelirroja con una nota de terror en la voz. Nunca la había visto tan furiosa, jamás había visto ese brillo de locura en sus ojos.

Rebeca la soltó dejando caer con furia su mano. Hizo un sonido similar al de un gruñido y se miró en el gran espejo que se situaba frente a los lavabos. Movió rápidamente su varita mágica y de ella salió un rayo de luz que se impactó en el espejo haciéndolo explotar en mil pedazos. Ginny se cubrió la cabeza con los brazos y se alejó lo más posible; aun en medio del estruendo alcanzó a escuchar el sonido de las botas de Rebeca abandonando la habitación.

La pelirroja se incorporó mirando con ojos muy abiertos el desastre causado por Rebeca. No tardarían en llegar sanadores o alguien más en averiguar lo sucedido y por eso la rubia había huido dejándola ahí. Escudriñó más a fondo y se dio cuenta de que algo faltaba ahí, o mejor dicho, alguien faltaba en ese lugar. Una niña.

—Se escapó —murmuró Ginny atando cabos. —Esa niña se escapó en cuanto vio a Rebeca.

La puerta se abrió de golpe obligándola a salir de sus pensamientos. Se trataba de una sanadora alta de aspecto preocupado que soltó una exclamación al ver a Ginny y luego al espejo destrozado.

—¿Qué paso aquí muchacha? —le preguntó al tiempo que se llevaba una mano a la boca sorprendida.

—Yo… no sé —respondió con nerviosismo. —El espejo simplemente estalló. Quizá era muy viejo. —se mordió el labio y pensó en lo mala mentirosa que era; solo esperaba que la mujer no la descubriera.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente. Era otra mujer con cabello castaño claro y bastante desordenado. Su entrada había sido tan apresurada que estuvo a punto de derribar a la sanadora.

—¡Ariadne! —gritó desesperada y Ginny se percató de que el rostro de Annie Deyant estaba colorado y con los ojos muy hinchados.

—Deben salir de aquí hasta que alguien reemplace el espejo. —les ordenó la sanadora mirando a ambas mujeres y dándose la vuelta para irse también. —Yo misma lo arreglaría, pero dicen que los espejos rotos son de mala suerte…. —y se fue murmurando.

—¿Dónde está mi hija? Por favor, entrégamela —suplicó Annie e inmediatamente Ginny movió de lado a lado la cabeza. —¡Por favor! —pidió de nuevo suponiendo que su negativa se debía a que en realidad la tenía.

Sin previo aviso apareció entre ellas una niña pequeña con gorro y bufanda azul que en cuanto vio a su _madre_ se abrazó a sus piernas.

—¡Ariadne! —volvió a exclamar la mujer esta vez con alivio. —Vámonos de aquí pequeña. ¡Vámonos!

—¡No puedes llevártela! —gritó Ginny acercándose a ellas —Annie, no puedes.

—¡Aléjate Weasley! —le amenazó fulminándola con los ojos. —Vamos a casa, hija mía.

 _"Pues no me alejaré"_ —pensó la pelirroja antes de abalanzarse sobre ellas antes de que desaparecieran.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Annie Deyant no se percató de que un intruso se había unido en su desaparición hasta que llegaron a su destino. Ginny estaba tendida a sus pies aun con una mano sobre la capa de viaje de la mujer.

—¡Te atreviste a seguirme! —Anne dio varios pasos atrás, horrorizada ante su presencia.

—Annie… Necesitamos hablar. —murmuró la pelirroja poniéndose de pie.

Al hacerlo pudo darse cuenta de que estaban en una habitación. El suelo estaba recubierto de fina madera de ébano. Era una gran sala de estar, decorada con antiguos y lujosos muebles hechos también de madera. Durante un segundo creyó que las paredes estaban pintadas de blanco, pero descubrió que lo que veía era la nieve del exterior proyectada a través de los grandes ventanales de la casa, de no haber sido por las ramas de un árbol que sobresalían por entre la nieve, no lo hubiera descubierto. En una esquina a espaldas de Annie y la niña, se encontraba una amplia escalera de caracol también hecha de madera al igual que el barandal que protegía el pasillo del piso superior donde alcanzó a distinguir 3 habitaciones más; las puertas estaban abiertas y salían a chorros los rayos de luz gracias a los ventanales que también estaban ahí. Por lo menos las divisiones de cada habitación eran de madera o de lo contrario… ¿tendrían algún tipo de intimidad? Le pareció que era una construcción curiosa: toda la estructura principal hecha de cristales y los interiores de madera. Se disponía a echar un vistazo detrás de ella, pero se contuvo al ver como Anne bajaba a la niña de sus brazos y sacaba su varita mágica para apuntarle directo al corazón.

—¿Hablar sobre qué? Tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar Weasley

—Annie, tenemos que hablar sobre esa niña. —dijo señalando a la pequeña que estaba de pie detrás de su _madre._ —Debes regresarla a donde pertenece.

Por un momento los ojos de Annie Deyant se mostraron asustados, pero tras dar un suspiro recuperó la compostura.

—¿Y a donde pertenece, Ginny? ¿Con Rebeca? ¿Viniste aquí sólo para entregarte a MI hija y que se la des a Rebeca? —suspiró de nuevo levantando la vista al techo y luego bajó la varita mágica. —Jamás se la entregaré. Sé que me tienes odio desde el día en que Walter y yo asesinamos a tu hermano y que por eso quieres quedar bien con Rebeca porque sigues siendo una niña tonta y novata que tardará años en encajar con los Bessat…

—No, yo no quiero eso…

—¡No me mientas Weasley!

La pelirroja se sobresaltó ante el grito y esperaba que lo mismo sucediera con la niña, pero permanecía muy quieta escuchando pláticas de adultos que desde su punto de vista no debía oír.

—¿No crees que la niña no debería escuchar lo que hablamos? Es algo delicado. —dijo Ginny con vacilación.

La niña levantó la cabeza para ver a su madre quien le dedicó una mirada seca. La pequeña se encogió de hombros y empezó a caminar. Ginny pensó que subiría las escaleras y desaparecería de la estancia. Sin embargo, se sentó en el sofá que estaba a un lado de Annie Deyant poniendo sus manos sobre el regazo, como si fuera alguien mayor y no una niña de poco más de cuatro años.

—Ella puede escuchar cualquier conversación. Lo sabe todo, a diferencia de otras personas que prefieren ocultar secretos para _"mantenerse a salvo"—_ dijo haciendo comillas con los dedos en la última frase. —Tienes dos minutos para decir lo que debas Weasley, después de eso te echaré de mi casa como basura.

—¿Tu casa? —preguntó Ginny tratando de ignorarla.

—Un minuto y cincuenta y cinco segundos…

—Está bien, está bien… —la pelirroja suspiró —Yo sólo quería pedirte que por favor devuelvas esa niña a donde pertenece. Con su familia podría estar más segura. Rebeca no se cansará de perseguirlos y lo único que se logrará es que muchos salgan heridos…

—Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? —la mujer de cabello castaño enarcaba las cejas, incrédula por lo que escuchaba.

—No bromeo. Rebeca sabe que ustedes la cuidan, los sigue a donde quiera que vayan. Si la niña estuviera con su familia, Rebeca les perdería la pista.

—Si es que no estás bromeando entonces has perdido la cabeza, o me intentas tender una trampa—siseó cruzándose de brazos.

—No es una trampa, sólo quiero lo mejor para todos.

Esta vez Annie Deyant no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas.

—Vaya, vaya… ¿Qué diría Rebeca al saber que tiene a una miserable traidora en sus filas?

—Seguramente lo mismo que dijo cuando tú y Walter huyeron. —Ginny comenzaba a perder la paciencia y su plática seguía sin rendir frutos. —Mira, tú y él aún son un poco jóvenes, podrían tener sus propios hijos y dejar que Ariadne sea feliz en el lugar donde pertenece.

—¡Walter está muerto! —explotó Anne. —¡Ella lo acaba de matar!

Ginny al escucharla contuvo un momento la respiración sin saber si era por la forma en que se lo había dicho o al ver como la niña que tenía enfrente se estremecía al escucharlo.

—¡Oh, yo no lo sabía!

—¡Tú no sabes nada Weasley! —Annie se adelantó hasta ella quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro. —Eres una estúpida al igual que esos niñitos tontos que viven con ella. No tienen ni idea del error que cometieron al unírsele…

—Te recuerdo que muchos de nosotros no tuvimos elección —protestó Ginny.

—Da lo mismo. Ya están dentro del grupo y jamás saldrán. —sus últimas palabras se perdieron en un susurro al igual que su vista en un punto inexistente, pero rápidamente volvió a la conversación. —En cuanto a esta niña, ella es mi hija —continuó señalando detrás de ella —Yo la protejo de cualquiera: De ti, de Rebeca e incluso de sus propios padres.

—Sus verdaderos padres podrían cuidarla mejor que tú. En cuanto Rebeca te encuentre también morirás. —Ginny se arrepintió de sus palabras. Primero por el rostro desencajado de Annie y después por el sonido parecido a un gimoteo proveniente del sofá donde la niña descansaba.

—¿Eso crees? —Annie con los brazos pegados a los costados regresó a lado de la niña —Pues mírala bien Weasley y dime si su vida cambiaria para bien si regresa a _donde pertenece_ —con algo de brusquedad le quitó la gorra a la pequeña dejándola por primera vez al descubierto desde que la pelirroja supo de su existencia.

Inconscientemente y víctima del susto Ginny dio varios pasos hacia atrás y se llevó una mano a la boca.

—¿Sorprendida Weasley? —Annie dibujó una mueca y le devolvió la gorra a su hija.

—Sus ojos… —alcanzó a decir la pelirroja sin aliento, era como haber recibido un puñetazo en el estómago. —Entonces es cierto lo que escuché en el baño, es hija de los Potter, tienes que regresarla con ellos.

—¡NOO! —bramó la otra. —Ariadne, ¿Qué te parece si le muestras a esta jovencita lo que mami te ha enseñado a hacer con tus habilidades?

La niña asintió alegremente. Se levantó del sofá y puso sus manos al frente. Ginny deprisa miró de ella hacia Anne quien sonreía burlonamente a la pelirroja. Cuando volvió a mirar a la niña, ella tenía en sus manitas objetos lisos, delgados y semitransparentes muy parecidos a cuchillos. Acto seguido, Ginny quiso huir al saber lo que haría con ellos, pero chocó con algo a sus espaldas… un alto muro de hielo.

—¿Qué es esto? —murmuró apenas tocando el hielo seco del cual desprendían volutas de vapor frio. Ni siquiera pudo tocar el muro con las yemas de los dedos, la sensación de estar cerca de ahí era congelante.

—Yo si fuera tú, no me movería demasiado. —le advirtió Annie Deyant.

Ginny gritó de forma desgarradora al ver como los _cuchillos_ salían volando de la mano de la niña para ir directo a donde ella se encontraba. Cerró los ojos y se cubrió haciéndose un ovillo. Pudo percibir como los objetos pasaban junto a ella por la ráfaga de aire que había hecho volar sus cabellos.

El sonido de tres crujidos continuos y luego el silencio le hizo saber que todo había terminado. Se levantó y primero examinó su cuerpo para asegurarse de que nada le había hecho daño. Contempló nuevamente detrás de sí y descubrió que lo que había visto como cuchillos eran, en realidad, trozos filosos de hielo. Y lo descubrió cuando tocó uno de ellos y se rompió, y los fragmentos que cayeron en su mano inmediatamente se derritieron.

—Fin de nuestra platica, creo que es hora de que vayas a casa —los zapatos de la mujer resonaron en la madera mientras se acercaba a Ginny. —Y descuida, no nos volveremos a ver en un largo rato.

—Pero…

— _¡Petrificus Totalus!_ —gritó Annie sin vacilar. —Cállate Weasley. Cállate y lárgate a jugar con tus hermanitos los Bessat.

Ginny había quedado recargada sobre el muro de hielo con los ojos muy abiertos observando a la mujer que acababa de hechizarla.

—Si se te ocurre decirle algo a Rebeca o a quien sea sobre el lugar donde estuviste, de nuestra platica o de tu último descubrimiento juro que yo misma mandaré a Ariadne a buscarte para que con uno de estos —señaló los trozos de hielo —te destroce la cara. Peor aún, podría mandarle un mensajito a Rebeca para avisarle que alguien de su rebaño intentó traicionarla nuevamente. ¡ _Incarcerus!_

Una gruesa cuerda salió de su varita mágica uniendo a la pelirroja al frio muro de hielo, después de eso susurró algo que a Ginny le sonó parecido a _Portus_ y sus sospechas incrementaron cuando Annie tocó el hielo y este adquirió un tono azulado durante segundos.

—Uno… Dos… No te molestes en querer volver porque nos vamos de este país. Buen viaje Ginny Weasley. —le dijo en el oído a la muchacha aun petrificada. —¡Tres!

Ginny pudo ver como todo giraba a su alrededor tal y como había pasado cuando ella y su familia habían tomado una bota para ir al mundial de Quidditch. Poco a poco se iba esfumando de su visión aquella niña, Annie Deyant y por supuesto, la casa de cristal.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Los rubios y ya desaliñados cabellos de Rebeca Bessat ondeaban en el aire con ferocidad por el viento que se había desatado aquella fría mañana poco después de abandonar el hospital de San Mungo. Tenía copos de nieve pegados a la ropa y algunos más en la cara, pero a ella no le importaba en absoluto. Parecía que el clima entendía a la perfección su estado de ánimo que era una rabia infinita contra cualquier cosa o persona que se pusiera en su camino.

—¡Oiga, señora! ¿A dónde va? —preguntó un hombre de edad media al verla cruzar directo a un edificio abandonado.

—¡Cállese! —bramó Rebeca sin mirarlo.

Rebeca se acercó a la gran reja que rodeaba el frente del edificio y apoyándose sobre la puerta de metal negro y oxidado la abrió. Aun cuando la cerraba tras de sí pudo ver al hombre con mirada preocupada, pero sólo era un muggle más. No tenía por qué perder su tiempo con él.

—¡Señora, es peligroso entrar ahí, vuelva! —dijo el hombre que imitó el mismo movimiento de Rebeca. Sin embargo, al tocar la puerta de metal sus ojos se dilataron y se quedaron mirando hacia la nada. Un segundo después ya se encontraba caminando por calle, de vuelta a lo que estaba haciendo y sin recordar porque se había acercado a aquel lugar en ruinas.

Apenas cruzó la entrada y todo cambió reemplazando lo viejo por lo nuevo, dejando las paredes relucientes, aunque eran de color verde oscuro. Frente a ella había un portón de grueso roble que daba al patio central del edificio y a los lados se encontraban pasillos por los que se imagino iba a encontrarse a cualquiera de sus _niños_. No estaba de humor como para verlos en ese momento así que entró al patio. Lo cual por supuesto, fue un error porque todos los Bessat se encontraban ahí.

—¡Rebeca! —exclamó Valeria parándose de un salto de la fuente. Inmediatamente todos voltearon a verla. Algunos con curiosidad y los otros con un poco de timidez al recordar lo sucedido.

Ella inspiró profundamente y decidió ignorarlos olímpicamente, manteniendo la mandíbula apretada para evitar gritarles a diestra y siniestra.

—Oye… sentimos mucho lo del Callejón, pero no fue nuestra culpa… — empezó a decir Chris llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

Rebeca movió la cabeza de lado a lado negándose a hablar. O a detenerse para que le dieran explicaciones.

Chris, Vale, John y Will se miraron unos a otros y se dispusieron a seguir a Rebeca que estaba a punto salir por otra puerta contraria a la que había entrado.

—¡Quiero estar sola!

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste que clase de habilidad tenía la hija de los Deyant? —dijo Milly desde un rincón. —Si nos lo hubieras dicho, no habríamos fracasado.

—Dije… que quiero… estar… ¡Sola! —la varita mágica de Rebeca se alzó por encima de su cabeza y de ella salió un rayo de luz que se asemejaba mucho a una gran cadena blanca.

—¡Oh, oh! —murmuró Will al imaginarse lo que sucedería a continuación.

La cadena serpenteó y al siguiente segundo estalló en el aire cual juego pirotécnico formando múltiples cadenas de menor grosor que fueron a impactarse contra el pecho de cada uno de los Bessat que la habían acompañado en la misión. El patio se convirtió en un hervidero de chillidos y gritos de asombro. Tras el impacto muchos se quedaron perplejos y ninguno pronunció nuevamente el nombre de Rebeca, ella ya se había ido.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _¿A qué hora se pasa el efecto?_ —pensaba Ginny Weasley. Casi podía jurar que sus dientes estaban castañeando y que su espalda se quemaba por el hielo al que estaba atada.

El traslador la había llevado al callejón oculto por el que solían entrar al cuartel de los Bessat y tuvo que esperar un tiempo que le pareció una eternidad, recuperó parte de la movilidad en una mano y logró sacar una de las varitas mágicas que guardaba en el bolsillo para poderse liberar de las cuerdas que la aprisionaban.

Casi se tuvo que arrastrar para poder llegar a la pared e invocar el hechizo que le permitía la entrada y se maldijo bastante por no llevar ropa más abrigadora. Se quedó tendida en medio del pasillo durante varios minutos tratando de recuperar un poco de calor, pero se levantó de un salto al abrirse una de las puertas que daban directo al patio y un estremecimiento la recorrió al ver el pálido rostro de Rebeca Bessat. La mujer la observó con desprecio y se dirigió a las escaleras que estaban al fondo de ese pasillo. Ginny se llevó una mano al pecho, y respiró profundamente. Rebeca se alejaba y evitaría toparse con ella durante los siguientes días para no tener una discusión como la de San Mungo.

—Ginny —dijo de repente la voz que no quería escuchar. Levantó la mirada y vio a la rubia al pie de la escalera. —Devuélvele a Cass su varita mágica —se dio la vuelta y subió un par de escalones. Ginny no se movió hasta que Rebeca siguió con su camino.

—Antes de entregar la varita hay algo que debo hacer en mi habitación. —susurró la pelirroja corriendo en sentido contrario buscando las otras escaleras. —Tiritó de frío y se abrazó el cuerpo para protegerse.

Pasado el mediodía fue al fondo de un pasillo y tras recorrer un gran y enredado laberinto llamó a una puerta, aunque nadie le abrió así que decidió entrar sólo para cerciorarse. Era una habitación mucho más amplia que la de ella y estaba completamente vacía a excepción de los muebles y un pequeño escritorio; al fondo había otra puerta donde Cass seguramente estaría durmiendo, así que dejó la varita mágica sobre el escritorio y cuando se disponía a marcharse a su habitación, un grito proveniente de la recamara la obligó a entrar ahí…

Cassandra no estaba durmiendo, aunque si estaba acostada en su cama tapada hasta el cuello con las cobijas. A diferencia de la sala, su recamara estaba un poco más desordenada. Alguien de sus compañeros ya se había encargado de resolverle el problema de la pierna y ahora descansaba después de haber tomado unas espantosas pociones. Sin embargo, su descanso se había visto afectado ante la repentina llegada de Rebeca que estaba sentada en una silla frente a su cama, observándola y nada más…

—¿Te quedaras ahí sentada todo el día sin decir nada? —preguntó Cass cuando ya no fue capaz de soportar el silencio.

—Dime una cosa Cass… ¿Por qué caíste?

—Tú… ¿me viste caer? —Rebeca asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. La muchacha de ojos celestes se incorporó tratando de recordar y cuando volvió a hablar tenía la mirada clavada en sus manos. —Es que escuché voces en mi cabeza… No me estaré volviendo loca, ¿verdad?

Rebeca se levantó de su asiento y fue a sentarse junto a Cass, abrazándola cual madre cuida a un hijo enfermo.

—Claro que no mi niña… —dijo con una dulzura propia de ella y que no tenía nada que ver con su comportamiento de la mañana. —Dime exactamente qué fue lo que oíste en tu cabeza.

—La voz de una mujer… llamándome… pidiéndome que huyera de alguien. —la voz de Cass sonó entrecortada, le provocaba mucha incertidumbre recordar lo sucedido en aquella azotea.

—¿Sólo escuchaste voces?

—¿Acaso esperabas que pasara algo más? ¡Fue horrible! —la muchacha levantó la cabeza y giró un poco para observar mejor el rostro de Rebeca que le sonreía de una forma que le dio miedo.

La rubia besó su frente y se levantó de la cama con delicadeza. Después sacó su varita mágica y la agitó entre sus manos.

—Todo se pondrá bien, Cass. Te lo aseguro. No tendrás que preocuparte nuevamente por esas voces… ¡Oblivilectus!

La joven bruja que estaba en la cama gritó al apenas escuchar las primeras letras del hechizo desmemorizador que Rebeca había modificado y que hasta el momento ninguno de los Bessat podía dominar, aunque la razón real era que ella no se los había querido enseñar. _¿Por qué me traiciona de esa manera?_ Alcanzó a pensar para sus adentros antes de que el hechizo la golpeara y todo lo que la rodeaba careciera de sentido.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció Ginny Weasley que se asustó mucho al ver a Cass acostada en la cama y con la mirada perdida. No era la primera vez que era testigo de una mirada así; ya lo había visto antes en Vanessa la noche en que decidió borrarle la memoria.

—¿Qué le hiciste?

—Modifiqué su memoria, sólo para que olvide lo estrictamente necesario —dijo Rebeca con tranquilidad, como si hablara de lo bonito que estaba el clima. —Duerme cariño. —le susurró a Cass acomodándole los cabellos y volviéndola a tapar con las mantas. Como si la chica de ojos celestes la hubiera escuchado cerró lentamente los ojos y ya no se movió.

Aquello ya era demasiado para Ginny. El mundo de los Deyant y los Bessat era un mundo de locura en donde ella no pertenecía. Tenía que irse de ahí y regresar con su familia a como diera lugar. Además, era su deber avisarle a la Orden del Fenix y a Harry sobre su descubrimiento en casa de los Deyant.

—Yo me largo de aquí… ¡Ahora mismo! —chilló la pelirroja presa del pánico y corrió a la salida —¡Ayyy! —gritó cuando Rebeca la tomó de los cabellos impidiéndole abandonar la estancia.

—Me tienes harta Weasley. —escupió Rebeca con dientes apretados. Con una mano jalaba hacia abajo el cabello de Ginny y la otra parecía abrazar a la muchacha, sólo que su varita mágica se enterraba en el cuello de la pelirroja. —Te he soportado muchas cosas, pero esto fue lo último. Ni creas que permitiré que nos abandones… No creo que una pequeña modificación a tu memoria te dañe demasiado.

—¡No! —Ginny intentó zafarse, pero sin éxito. La varita mágica comenzó a lastimarle el cuello. De pronto se vio arrojada a una de las butacas de la sala de Cass y lamentó mucho haber dejado la varita sobre el escritorio porque no encontraba la suya.

—¡Lo haré!

—¡No, por favor!

Y todo terminó demasiado rápido…

Rebeca salió de la habitación. Inhaló y exhaló satisfecha y se alisó los cabellos. Con disimulo un rayo de luz morada salió despedida de su varita y esperó con impaciencia en el pasillo. A los pocos minutos apareció un muchacho de aspecto desaliñado, no muy alto para tener 15 años de edad y complexión robusta. Sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras se saboreaba un chocolate.

—¿Me llamaste?

—Si Jared… Ginny Weasley está ahí dentro. Se quedó dormida. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Sí, creo que sí.

—Quiero que la saques y la lleves a su propia habitación.

—¿Qué parezca que se desmayó o que se quedó dormida leyendo? —preguntó el muchacho metiéndose todo el chocolate a la boca.

—Me da igual —contestó la mujer poniendo los ojos en blanco. —Y ya sabes, no le digas a nadie.

—Lo que tú digas, Rebeca.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

—¡Hoy es día de fiesta, así que todos a tomar y comer lo que quieran! —dijo Brian que tenía una botella en la mano que empezó a agitar hasta que la espuma se derramó por todo el salón.

Ya habían pasado dos días desde el último fracaso de los Bessat. Pero muchos lo tomaban a la ligera, lo importante era divertirse. También ya eran dos días desde que Rebeca se había encerrado en su habitación sin querer saber de nada ni de nadie.

—Está enojada por nuestra culpa. Nuestra madre está enojada por todos nuestros errores —había dicho Will esa misma mañana antes de llevar las bebidas y comida al salón del tercer piso.

—Rebeca será tu madre, pero no la mía. La verdad me importa poco su enojo. —le replicó Milly con los brazos cruzados.

—Si hacemos esta fiesta se va a enojar. —continuó Will ignorando su comentario.

—No creo que Rebeca se moleste por nuestra pequeña fiesta. —había dicho Brian al tiempo que sacaba una de las cervezas y se la empezaba a tomar.

—¡Oye, John! —llamó Ginny que tenía las mejillas coloradas —¿Por qué no bailamos?

El joven de cabello largo y alborotado alzó una ceja ante la petición porque la pelirroja era de las que se mantenían apartadas de todo eso. Se encogió de hombros y fue con ella al centro de la pista.

—Creí que estarías en tu habitación como en las otras veces.

—¿Yo? —preguntó Ginny como si hablara de otra persona. —Pero si la fiesta está de lo más divertida

—Te ves un poco extraña —opinó John mientras la hacía girar en sus brazos. —¿Cuántos vasos de whisky has tomado? —la pelirroja se rio bajito y con los dedos de una mano le hizo saber que tres vasos. John puso los ojos en blanco. —Desde el día en que Cass se rompió la pierna pareces otra.

—¿Qué cosas dices? Ahora deja de criticarme y sigamos bailando.

Al otro lado de la pista, Cassie observaba a sus amigos bailar. Su pierna estaba completamente vendada y los Bessat se habían encargado de firmarla deseándole que se recuperara.

—¿Cómo va la pierna? —le preguntó Chris ofreciéndole un refresco.

—Bien… Tonto hielo, prometo no volver a encabezar una persecución desde la azotea. —bromeó. —¡Por Merlín! —exclamó y casi tiraba el vaso.

—¿Qué?

—¡Mira a esos dos! Parece que se quieren comer.

Extrañado, Chris volteó en la dirección que Cassie le señalaba y el enojó lo recorrió rápidamente. Se trataba de Brian y Valeria que se habían fundido en un beso apasionado sin señales de quererse separar, al contrario, se abrazaban más y más.

—¡Idiota! —dijo Chris entre dientes lanzándose de inmediato a donde los otros dos seguían demostrándose cariño. Sin pensarlo jaló a Brian del brazo y le propinó un golpe en la cara. —¡Deja a mi chica en paz!

—¡A mí nadie me llama idiota! —rugió Brian. —¡Exijo un duelo!

Ante la palabra " _Duelo"_ la sala se llenó de aplausos y vítores de los asistentes que deseaban ver un poco de acción. Ambos sacaron su varita mágica listos para iniciar la pelea que un beso había provocado cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par.

Rebeca había llegado a arruinar la fiesta.

—¡Suficiente por hoy! —les dijo con autoridad. —Empaquen todas sus cosas, nos vamos de aquí.

Fue como un balde de agua fría escuchar aquella declaración que hasta al más ebrio se le quitaron los efectos del alcohol.

—¡¿QUÉ ESPERAN?! ¡MUEVANSE, YA! —fueron sus últimas palabras antes de dejar la estancia que se sumergió en un inusual silencio.


	5. Capítulo 5 Bella vida familiar

**CAPITULO 5 UNA BELLA VIDA FAMILIAR**

Una joven se encontraba de pie sobre una roca bastante alta, tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos extendidos. El aire le despeinaba el cabello castaño rojizo. Elevó las manos al cielo, preparada para saltar, preparada para que las salvajes olas del mar la recibieran…

—¡Slane! —oyó una voz masculina que la llamaba, pero ella no se inmutó. —No estarás pensando en saltar ¿o sí? —la voz sonó mucho más cerca.

La muchacha tomó aire sin abrir los ojos.

—Nomak… me estas desconcentrando. —y despegó los pies descalzos del suelo.

Hubo algunos minutos de silencio, el muchacho de 17 años de edad, cabello pelirrojo y mirada tranquila tenía las manos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón y echó una mirada abajo antes de volver a hablar.

—Si mueres al chocar con esas piedras… —señaló y dirigió una mirada a su amiga que continuaba con los ojos cerrados. —¿Puedo vender tu guitarra?...

La joven bajó los brazos y dio un paso hacia atrás antes de abrir sus ojos dorados y mirarlo con desdén, se veía aterradoramente furiosa.

—¡Ni se te ocurra tocar mi guitarra! —exclamó dándole un golpe en el hombro a lo que el otro respondió con una palabrota. —Y tampoco se te ocurra acercarte a la castaña.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó confundido y sobándose el brazo dolorido.

Ella no le contestó de inmediato. Recogió sus sandalias y fue a la pequeña cabaña que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

—Hablo de la castaña que vas a conocer.

—¿Otra visión del futuro?...

—Si.

—¿Cuándo la voy a conocer? ¿Dónde? ¿Es guapa? ¿Será mi novia?...

—¡Sólo te puedo decir que tiene algo que ver con los magos que vimos en el callejón el otro día! —a la joven no le quedó más remedio que poner los ojos en blanco y deseó no mencionárselo para evitar el acoso que le aguardaba. Se recogió el cabello en una coleta y entró a la cabaña seguida por su amigo.

—Hola, Cristina. Veo que por fin despertaste. —saludó Slane a una bruja un par de años mayor que ella y de tez muy blanca. Cristina se preparaba un sándwich sobre la única mesa que tenía la cabaña al centro de la habitación.

—Me despertaron los gritos de Nomak que tenía pesadillas —confesó encogiéndose de hombros y sin despegar la vista a un vaso al que le vaciaba leche hasta terminársela —¡Oops! Se acabó la leche.

—Esa leche era mía —dijo Paty apenas despegando los labios. —¿Recuerdas que yo no cené anoche? La guardé para el desayuno.

—Bueno pues… te la dejó si quieres —respondió la otra chica con voz apenada, pero en su cara se leía claramente la frase: _"Yo la serví, es mía"_

Paty suspiró moviendo la cabeza de lado a lado y luchando con todas sus fuerzas para no explotar en contra de sus amigos. Cruzó una cortina para entrar a "su habitación" en el que se encontraba una litera y otra cama individual dentro de un espacio muy reducido. Aventó sus sandalias en un rincón y se tumbó en la cama individual que era de las pocas cosas que podía decir eran completamente suyas.

Un año atrás había conocido a Cristina y Nomak. Podía recordar lo aburrido que le parecía aquel día y como en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los vio venir; pero no como lo hacía todo el mundo. Ella tenía premoniciones y desafortunadamente no sabía cómo es que tenía esas visiones porque lo primero que podía recordar de su vida era la playa y la cabaña en donde ahora los tres vivían.

—¡Paty! —le gritaron al oído.

Sobresaltada se incorporó rápidamente en la cama. Nomak estaba frente a ella.

—¿Sabías que te quedas dormida muy rápido? —tenía una ceja arqueada. —¿Que estabas soñando?

—No estaba dormida. Sólo intentaba recordar como los conocí.

—¿Te refieres a la mañana en que Cristina y yo casi te matamos? —ella afirmó con la cabeza. —Nos metiste un susto, ya sabes que alguien nos estaba persiguiendo cuando salimos de ese edificio en ruinas. Verte y oírte decir que nos conocías fue demasiado. ¡Estuvimos a punto de perder nuestras memorias!; de no ser por Cristina jamás hubiéramos abandonado el cuartel de los Bessat.

—Y de no haber sido por mi habilidad para ver el futuro, ustedes estarían vagando por la ciudad buscando… algo.

El pelirrojo torció la boca en un intento de sonreír, y desvió la mirada.

—Esteee…. ¿Para qué viniste a interrumpir mis pensamientos? —preguntó disimuladamente para poder cambiar la conversación.

—¡Ah, sí! —exclamó animado mientras se subía a la litera —Quería saber a quién voy a conocer.

—No lo sé. Creo que es alguien como ustedes.

—¿Una bruja? —comentó contrariado. —No entiendo porque haces diferencias entre nosotros y tú que también tienes algo de bruja. —al sentir la mirada llena de furia por parte de Paty, tuvo que corregir el sentido de la oración. —Lo digo porque puedes ver el futuro y cosas así. Algunos magos del mundo mágico pueden hacerlo. Quizá tus padres eran magos.

—Pues mientras no sepa que fue de mi vida pasada… —suspiró y se encogió de hombros. —Por eso necesito encontrar esos collares. Todas las mañanas los veo en mi mente. Son seis dijes con forma de corazón. Rubíes, Zafiros y Esmeraldas, y…

—Y ustedes van a ayudarme a encontrarlos. —terminó alguien la frase por ella. —Has repetido eso desde que te conocemos. —Cristina estaba en la entrada de la habitación con una charola llena de comida que dejó sobre la cama de Patricia. —¿No creías que te iba a dejar sin desayunar, ¿o sí? —añadió al ver su cara de desconcierto.

—Gracias… —dijo Paty en un susurro arrepintiéndose de haber pensado que ellos sólo habían llegado a su casa a quitarle lo poco que le quedaba.

—Dentro de poco deberemos ir a Londres.

—Y ahí es donde conoceré a esa castaña que Slane no me quiere decir. —añadió Nomak rebosante de felicidad.

—¿Visiones de nuevo?

—Pues sí. —admitió Paty. —Una mujer castaña y otra morena que nos llevarán directo al hombre que les describí hace poco y que según ustedes se llama " _Harry Potter"_ _, alguno de ellos nos guiará a los collares. También v_ eo una fuente con estatuas de seres mágicos, paredes azuladas y muchas chimeneas.

—Esa es una descripción muy buena del Ministerio de Magia —dijo Nomak bajando de la litera de un salto.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —quiso saber Cristina.

—Mi padre trabajaba ahí antes de que lo mataran —respondió tratando de no darle mucha importancia. Las chicas cruzaron miradas, aunque no dijeron nada.

—En ese caso, haremos una visita al ministerio ese que dicen. —puntualizó Paty Slane —Será dentro de poco.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Vanessa Potter se encontraba paseando de un lado al otro en la sala de su casa. Vestía unos pantalones cortos y una blusa negra sin mangas. El invierno ya había terminado y el calor del verano era insoportable. No disminuía ni porque había tomado la loca decisión de cortarse el cabello más arriba de los hombros. La ponía de mal humor. Para empeorarlo todo, un bebé de cabello negro azabache y verdes ojos no dejaba de llorar en sus brazos.

Estaba a punto de enloquecer.

—¡Ya, James, deja de llorar! —rogó arrullándolo en sus brazos, pero no funcionaba en absoluto. —¡¿Por qué hace tanto calor?! —gritó desesperada y el niño lloró más fuerte.

Rendida, se dejó caer en el sofá y por encima de los berridos de su hijo intentó prestar atención a los demás sonidos de la casa que a comparación de la antigua era mucho más grande y se producía un eco espantoso. Era casi un milagro que su propio caminar sobre las losas de mármol no la hubiesen fastidiado. Harry estaba _trabajando_ y ella cuidando niños, no era exactamente lo que había imaginado para su futuro.

—¿Melissa? —llamó al no escucharla correr por los pasillos de arriba o verla saltando en el jardín trasero. —¿Dónde estás? —elevó la voz y comenzó a preocuparse. —¡Mel!

Se levantó de un brinco y abrazando más a su pequeño, subió las amplias escaleras que ocupaban el centro del corredor cuando un grito le erizó los cabellos de la nuca y echó a correr de verdad.

—¡Melissa! —exclamó recorriendo el pasillo, pero tuvo que retroceder porque parecía un horno. —¡MELISSA!

Corrió en sentido contrario y empujó con un pie la puerta que conducía a la habitación de James Sirius Potter. Lo dejó en su cuna y volvió a donde su hija quien lloraba al otro lado de la puerta. ¡El cuarto de su hija se incendiaba!, pero… ¿por qué no había humo en ninguna parte? Agitó la varita mágica y la puerta se abrió dejando salir una enorme llamarada. Las blancas paredes ahora parecían mareas de lava ardiente. Imposible para Vanessa acercarse más…

—¡MELISSA! —gritó una y otra vez obteniendo sólo como respuesta un llanto lastimero. —¡Por favor, deja de invocar fuego!

Las llamas desaparecieron al instante dejando todo como antes. La mujer de ojos azul zafiro se sintió un poco aliviada, pero su preocupación no terminaría hasta ver a la niña completamente sana, así que se acercó con cautela manteniendo la varita mágica en alto por cualquier otra sorpresa que pudiera acontecer. Juguetes tirados por todas partes le dieron la bienvenida. En un rincón se hallaba un closet abierto de par en par mostrando los vestidos multicolores de Melissa y en la otra esquina una cama adoselada en donde la niña se encontraba sentada con las manos en el rostro y gimoteando.

 _¿Qué demonios pasó?_ —se preguntó llena de exasperación. Dio un último vistazo a la habitación y se fue corriendo a consolar a su hija.

—¿Por qué invocaste fuego? ¡Te he dicho que no lo hagas! —le gritó rodeándola con los brazos. Bueno, quizá era más un regaño que una consolación.

Eso sólo hizo que Mel se pusiera a llorar de nuevo y un muro de fuego las rodeó.

—¡Ya basta! Dime qué es lo que tienes…

—¡NO PUEDO APARECER DONDE ESTÁ LA NIÑA! —explotó Melissa y no sólo eso. Un juguete viejo comenzó a incendiarse hasta desaparecer.

—¿Qué niña? —Vanessa dejó de rodearla con los brazos y buscó la forma de que su hija le diera la cara para tratar de entender de que le hablaba.

Mel tardó bastante en responder. Miraba en todas direcciones con tal de evitar la mirada acusadora de su madre. Finalmente, y después de mucha insistencia, habló:

—Una… una niña que conocí en el baño del hospital. Quiero verla otra vez.

—¿Alguien más grande que tú?

Melissa negó con la cabeza.

—Es chiquita como yo y tiene los ojos azules como los tuyos. Como las piedritas de mi collar.

Vanessa no pudo evitar abrir mucho los ojos ante tal declaración. ¿Alguien con los ojos azul zafiro? Si no se trataba de un error, ella también quería conocer a esa niña. De pronto el recuerdo de las pesadillas donde aparecía Rebeca llevándose a su bebé la asaltó de nuevo, pero no tenía sentido… ¿O sí?

—¿Cómo es la niña? ¿La viste bien?

Mel agitó la cabeza de lado a lado.

—Tenía mucha ropa y sólo se le veían sus ojitos. Y se ve que tenía mucho miedo porque se escondía. Mami, yo puedo aparecerme en todas partes, ¿Por qué no puedo ir donde ella está? —se quejó tallándose los ojos.

—Quizá vive muy lejos de la ciudad y por eso no la encuentras. Además, no puedes aparecer ni desaparecer fuera de esta casa a menos que te demos permiso. —concluyó en un tono más autoritario y recordando que había entrado ahí para regañarla.

—Pero…

—Mira, hija. Quiero que hagamos un trato; cuando estés molesta dime las cosas a mí y no te desquites invocando fuego. La casa ni tu hermanito tienen la culpa —dibujó una sonrisa y se levantó de la cama para poder abandonar la habitación. —Ahora debo ir con él porque el fuego lo hizo llorar.

—Pero yo la quería ver… —empezó a decir Melissa con ojos vidriosos y un nudo en la garganta.

—Ya te dije que no. Y por favor, recoge tu cuarto. —fue lo último que le dijo Vanessa antes de abandonar la habitación.

Melissa lloró en silencio durante varios minutos más hasta que su amada mascota apareció haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello. Salió brincando sin recoger nada y aun alcanzó a ver a su madre dejando el cuarto de James y dirigirse nuevamente a la sala. La niña caminó despacio pegándose a la pared y con agiles movimientos, llegó a donde su hermano dormía plácidamente. Se asomó para verlo por entre los barrotes de la cuna y se quedó por un rato mirándolo y preguntándose si ella había tenido las mismas atenciones cuando apenas era un bebé.

" _Yo no tengo fotos de bebé con mi papi"_ —pensó Melissa claramente celosa de su hermano cuando volteó a la pared para ver una foto de la feliz familia. Para cuando se dio cuenta, una pequeña bola de fuego flotaba en su mano izquierda. Se sorprendió un poco y sin embargo, sabía qué hacer con ella. Se paró en la punta de sus pies para poder pasar las manos por encima de la cuna y sin despegar la vista de ese remolino de colores amarillos, naranjas y rojos que crecía y crecía.

—¡Ya estoy en casa! —gritó una voz masculina en la entrada. La bola de fuego que sostenía Melissa desapareció y salió corriendo para reunirse con su padre.

—¡PAPI! —exclamó cuando llegó a él y se le colgó al cuello. Harry dio varios pasos para no caer.

—Hola princesa. —saludó dándole varios besos en la frente y mejillas. —¿Cómo te portaste hoy?

—Muy mal. —se apresuró a decir Vanessa incluso antes de que la niña pudiera tomar aire. Tenía los brazos cruzados y mala cara —Invocó fuego en su habitación. No me gusta que lo haga

—Pero recuerda que a veces sólo es una ilusión, no quema nada —razonó Harry bajando a la niña de sus brazos.

—¿Una ilusión es capaz de poner la casa como un horno? —exclamó la bruja. —Sin mencionar que James no paraba de llorar y me arruinó el peinado con tanto calor. —notó como Harry miraba su cabeza con una gran confusión para lo que añadió —Ya lo arreglé, no me veas así.

—En lugar de enfadarte deberías apoyarla y enseñarle cómo manejar ese extraño poder que tiene…

—Pues no quiero que lo maneje. Quiero que sea tan normal como los otros niños...

—Ella no es " _otros niños",_ ¡Es tu hija!...

La conversación se tornó acalorada igual que todas las tardes en que se mencionaba algo referente a Melissa y su poder, la posibilidad de que su pequeño bebé fuera igual o la mención del apellido Bessat. Melissa se fue alejando poco a poco de ellos hasta que finalmente desapareció de su vista. La pelea verbal se prolongó por varios minutos, quizá horas. De no haber sido por alguien llamando a la puerta, se habría prolongado hasta el anochecer.

Harry fue el encargado de abrir luego de perder ante una lucha de miradas furiosas con la morena que continuaba indignada. El muchacho pronunció algo parecido a _"Orgullosa"_ antes de abrir seguido de un _"¡¿Qué demonios...?!"_ al ver a las figuras que aguardaban en el umbral.

Eran Ron y Hermione, ambos con cara de preocupación, eso no era muy raro porque últimamente todos estaban así. Sin embargo, estaban así por la otra personita que los acompañaba.

—¿Melissa?... ¿pero qué… qué paso? —susurró Harry que no salía de su asombro.

—De repente apareció en la sala de Grimmauld Place —respondió Ron encogiéndose de hombros. —Nos asustó bastante.

—Y nos dijo que tú y Vanessa estaban discutiendo de nuevo y que no tenía con quien jugar —le dijo Hermione acercándose lo suficiente para que sólo Harry la escuchara. Al separarse, la chica le lanzó una mirada acusadora tan penetrante que le recordó las épocas de sus regaños en Hogwarts.

—Gracias por traerla a casa —Harry estaba tan apenado que lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue despeinarse más el cabello —Pasen por favor… tiene tiempo que no hablamos… —y abrió la puerta, la primera en colarse fue Melissa que sólo se detuvo un momento para ver la cara llena de preguntas de su madre y después subió a toda velocidad rumbo a su habitación.

—Harry, nos vimos esta mañana. —replicó Ron escondiendo una risita.

—No nos quedaremos Harry. —añadió Hermione. —Sólo venimos para traer a Mel. Tú y Vanessa tienen muchos problemas que resolver. Deberían ir con un especialista. En la revista Corazón de Bruja hay uno muy bueno.

—¿Problemas? Nosotros no tenemos problemas Hermione así que agradecería que no pongas en duda nuestra _bella_ vida familiar—dijo de repente Vanessa asomándose detrás de Harry.

—Nos vemos mañana en el trabajo, Harry. —Hermione suspiró. Tomó la mano de Ron, le dedicó una última mirada a su amigo y a Vanessa y dieron media vuelta desfilando por el jardín hasta alejarse completamente de la casa una vez cruzando los cercos.

Bruja y mago entraron. Se miraron durante una fracción de segundos y una nueva discusión comenzó.

—¡Yo no tengo la culpa de que Melissa se escape! Claro, como tú te la pasas en el Ministerio todo el día te lavas las manos, ¿no es así?

—Es culpa de los dos, si dejáramos de discutir… —Harry aún mantenía la calma, pero tanta frustración de Vanessa lo ponía de malas —Sabes que si se escapa podría caer en manos de los Bessat.

Escuchar eso, hizo que Vanessa reprimiera su réplica y se pusiera a dar vueltas de un lado al otro de la sala.

—¿Sabes que, Harry? Te toca cuidar a los niños. —dijo con determinación. Subió corriendo las escaleras hasta su habitación dejando a Harry plantado. No pasaron ni 10 segundos cuando ya venía de regreso —Nos vemos en la noche o quizá mañana. —caminó hasta el perchero de la entrada, tomó su capa de viaje y a pesar de oír los a Harry pidiendo una explicación, no se detuvo y se obligó a azotar la puerta lo suficientemente fuerte para despertar a James y no le diera tiempo al ojiverde de salir corriendo tras ella.

Continúo corriendo por el camino rural en donde se encontraba su casa. Quería llegar lo suficientemente lejos para poder desaparecerse sin que algún muggle (o algún Bessat escondido) la viera. Cuando se cansó de correr, se dio cuenta de que los árboles y la extensa frondosidad primaveral, habían desaparecido por completo para ser remplazados por fina arena y el inconfundible aroma de agua salada.

Se puso a rebuscar en sus bolsillos hasta que por fin encontró lo que buscaba: Un collar con cuatro dijes en forma de corazón; dos zafiros y dos esmeraldas que admiró durante unos momentos antes de echarse a reír y recordar que mientras su hija lloraba desconsolada, aprovechó el abrazo para quitarle el collar que tanto atesoraba.

—Te lo devolveré, hija, pero primero debo averiguar quién es y porque nos persigue Rebeca Bessat. —susurró guardando nuevamente el collar en la bolsa trasera de sus jeans. Se aseguró de estar completamente sola. Y sin más, desapareció.

Desde lo alto de un peñasco cercano, Paty Slane gritó:

—¡CRISTINA!, ¡NOMAK!... ¡YA SÉ QUIEN TIENE LOS COLLARES QUE ESTAMOS BUSCANDO!


	6. Capítulo 6 Buscando respuestas

**CAPITULO 6 BUSCANDO RESPUESTAS.**

Vanessa apareció cerca de las Tres Escobas en Hogsmade justo frente al camino que llevaba al castillo de Hogwarts que imponente, se alzaba a lo lejos. Ya estaba atardeciendo y el cielo estaba teñido en diferentes tonalidades anaranjadas proyectando un bello paisaje. La morena suspiró. Hacía mucho tiempo que había cruzado las puertas de aquel colegio por una razón similar a la que ese día la motivó a volver. Metió una mano en su bolsillo para asegurarse de que el collar con los cuatro dijes continuaba ahí y cerró el puño sobre la cadena sin soltarla hasta que llegó a la reja del castillo. Un par de estatuas con forma de cerdos alados le dieron la bienvenida a lo cual ella respondió con una mueca. Nunca había entendido porque una escuela tan importante como Hogwarts tenía estatuas tan ridículas como esas, y no figuras más atemorizantes como las que se usaban en Durmstrang donde ella había estudiado.

Un sonoro chirrido la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y la reja del colegio se abrió. No supo quién lo había hecho hasta que se adentró un poco en los jardines. Minerva McGonagall vistiendo una larga túnica, descendía a paso lento por la escalinata de la entrada deteniéndose en el último escalón para esperar a Vanessa.

—Vaya, profesora McGonagall. Pareciera que esperaba mi llegada. —pronunció Vanessa cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca.

—Buenas noches señora Potter. —McGonagall vio como una mueca de disgusto cruzaba la cara de Vanessa quien después de un tiempo ya no le agradaba tanto el término de "Señora". —Desde la torre de la dirección es fácil apreciarlo todo. Temí se quedara clavada en el suelo para hacerle compañía a nuestras… gárgolas que al parecer le resultan bastante interesantes.

—Necesito hablar con Dumbledore. —le cortó la joven bruja.

—Con el retrato del Profesor Dumbledore, querrá decir. Acompáñeme por favor.

—Conozco el camino, McGonagall. Sólo necesito la contraseña para pasar la gárgola. —ambas mujeres se miraron a los ojos. La profesora tenía el semblante tranquilo mientras que Vanessa mantenía una postura desafiante y dispuesta a no moverse a menos que McGonagall cumpliera con sus requerimientos.

—Copa de Quidditch.

—Gracias. —dijo Vanessa al pasar por su lado subiendo velozmente los escalones de piedra. La profesora movió negativamente la cabeza en desaprobación a su comportamiento, echó una última ojeada a los jardines del colegio y volvió al castillo…

La oficina del director era tal y como lo recordaba Vanessa. Paseó la mirada por los retratos de los antiguos directores de Hogwarts y hasta que se encontró con la mirada de Dumbledore fue que avanzó hasta él.

—Buenas noches, Vanessa. —saludó el anciano sonriendo a la joven bruja. Estaba sentado con los brazos sobre el regazo. —¿Qué te ha traído aquí el día de hoy? Dudo que sólo sea para saludar a este viejo recuerdo… ¿me equivoco?

Ella abrió la boca y se detuvo. En lugar de eso, volteó a ver a los demás cuadros de forma amenazadora. Al ver que su mensaje no era comprendido, carraspeó y movió los labios para formar la palabra: _"¡Fuera!"_ y poco a poco los cuadros quedaron vacíos.

—¿Y bien? —habló el profesor al notar que Vanessa se mordía los labios sin saber que decir, aunque ya se encontraban solos.

—Tengo un problema con mi hija. Ella es… diferente. —susurró.

—Lo sé. Harry me lo contó. —al oírlo, Vanessa frunció el ceño, incrédula. —¡Oh, Vanessa! Él me visita más seguido que tú y me ha dicho todo.

—Pues ojalá que Harry me lo hubiese comentado. —respondió dejándose caer en una silla. —Así me habría evitado el viaje.

—¿Y le permites que te cuente cosas? —preguntó Dumbledore inquisidoramente.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó como si fuera un insulto aquellas palabras.

—Tengo entendido que su relación tiene muchos problemas por lo que sucede con su hija.

—Nosotros no tenemos problemas. —afirmó. —Somos muy felices.

—¿En serio? —dijo Dumbledore mirándola por encima de las gafas. —¿Qué me dices de Rebeca Bessat?

El rostro de Vanessa palideció ante la mención de ese nombre. Dumbledore sabía mucho más de lo que ella creía.

—Dumbledore… Esa mujer quiere a mi hija porque es diferente a otras brujas…

—Claro, la pequeña Melissa es capaz de aparecer fuego y practicar aparición sin necesidad de una varita mágica. Una niña excepcional.

—Sí, esa mujer ha intentado alejarla de nuestro lado…

—Para incluirla en su grupo de magos con características especiales…

—¡Sí! —soltó Vanessa con un poco de exasperación. —Pero yo no quiero que ella sea _especial_ —resaltó la última palabra haciendo un símbolo de comillas con los dedos —Estoy cansada de todo esto, Dumbledore. —¿Sabe cómo es sentirse perseguido todo el tiempo y no poder salir de casa?

—Ciertamente. Si, lo sé…

—¡Deje de interrumpirme!

Era de esperarse que Dumbledore guardara silencio ante semejante grito de Vanessa. Sonrió con tristeza y en voz baja le dijo:

—Cuando tú eras un bebé, Severus vino a verme exactamente por la misma situación y él consideró mis interrupciones de lo más educativas.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso? —preguntó Vanessa que en el fondo ya sabía la respuesta, pero no lo quería aceptar.

—No es la primera vez que Rebeca Bessat va tras tu familia. ¿Nunca pasó por tu cabeza que existía otra razón para que Severus te abandonara durante años, primero en casa de muggles y luego en Durmstrang?

Vanessa no supo que decir, se encontraba totalmente perpleja.

—Desde que esa mujer comenzó a perseguirlos has culpado a Harry, aunque no se lo digas directamente —prosiguió el profesor ante su mudez —Crees que por ser el elegido llamó la atención de los Bessat y no es así. Eres una gran bruja, Vanessa… Y hace más de 20 años fuiste igualmente perseguida; justo como Melissa.

—Esto no es un juego, deje de decir esas cosas—se quejó la joven de ojos azules. Una ola de recuerdos cruzó por su mente tratando de encontrar el lado lógico a todo lo que le decía el profesor. _"No tiene sentido"_ pensaba tratando de buscar una objeción a sus palabras.

—Snape y Rebeca se conocieron hace años; y no te lo dijo por la misma razón que tú no le dices la verdad a tu hija.

Vanessa inmediatamente abrió la boca para replicar, pero sólo obtuvo balbuceos. Le parecía algo tan increíble que decidió salirse por la tangente.

—Yo no puedo hacer lo que mi hija hace. Yo no soy _especial._ —contestó al fin. —No hay motivos para que me persiguieran.

—Tu madre lo era. Y por fortuna o desgracia, algo evitó que fueras igual que ella. Por eso fue que Rebeca dejó de molestarlos. Severus te mantuvo protegida todo este tiempo, no pensamos que el don llegara a afectar a tu descendencia; pero después del nacimiento de Melissa, quedó más que claro que va a continuar. Ese tipo de cosas no deben menospreciarse.

—Pues la mujer que me pario puede irse al carajo. Yo no le pedí darme poderes mágicos sobrenaturales, mucho menos pedí que se los pasaran a mi pequeña. —muy molesta, Vanessa se levantó de la silla que ocupaba y comenzó a dar vueltas por toda la habitación. —Debe existir una forma de quitarle ese poder a Mel y usted tiene que ayudarme.

—Imposible.

—¡AYUDEME! ¡¿Qué no ve que estoy desesperada?!—dijo al punto de las lágrimas y con la respiración entrecortada.

—Severus fue el único que supo cómo dejaste de ser especial, pero tu padre murió y nunca me confió nada relevante sobre ese incidente.

—¿De verdad Snape estuvo involucrado con ellos? —quiso saber Vanessa cuya perplejidad le impedía atar bien los cabos. Siempre creyó que su padre era bastante siniestro, pero no lo suficiente para unirse a ese grupo de locos. En ese momento recordó a los mortifagos y se dio por vencida… Snape si era capaz.

—No directamente. —respondió el anciano —Tú aun no habías nacido cuando conocieron a Rebeca. Severus nunca confió en ella, pero Marianne, tu madre, la encontraba bastante fascinante por la influencia que tenía en conocimientos de las artes oscuras. Obviamente todo se salió de control cuando la relación con los mortifagos se hizo más estrecha.

—Si sabe algo de Rebeca Bessat y como detenerla, entonces dígamelo. Esa Marianne no me importa, deje de mencionarla.

—Sólo tu padre conoce las respuestas —murmuró Dumbledore secamente.

—Entonces… hablaré con Snape —dijo Vanessa llena de determinación. De su bolsillo sacó el collar que contenía los cuatro dijes en forma de corazón y con la mirada buscó el lugar donde se encontraba la espada de Gryffindor. Se aproximó a ella y con cuidado deslizó un segundo collar con otros dos colgantes de rubíes en forma de corazón que tiempo atrás habían dejado para poder protegerlos.

—No servirá de nada. Sabes bien que jugar con el tiempo es peligroso.

—No descansaré hasta obtener las respuestas y si usted no las tiene, debo buscarlas a mi modo. —decía la muchacha al tiempo que zafaba todos los colgantes y los dejaba caer sobre el escritorio. —Esmeralda, zafiro y rubí en cada collar… —dijo para si en un tono apenas audible mientras volvía a acomodar los dijes; tres en cada cadena.

—Si viajas en el tiempo y cambias algo, todo lo que veas y escuches será olvidado porque ya no sería el mismo que tú conoces. ¿Ya no recuerdas que les pasó a Harry y a ti la primera vez que los utilizaron?

—Dumbledore, le prometo que no cambiaré nada del pasado, sólo quiero entenderlo. —y soltando un suspiro, Vanessa cerró los ojos sintiéndose culpable. A ella tampoco le gustaba lo que estaba a punto de hacer, pero tampoco tenía otra idea. La desesperación y el miedo de perder lo que más amaba la llevarían a la locura si continuaba con aquella incertidumbre.

—No puedo obligarte a desistir de tu plan, pero, si algo sale mal será tu responsabilidad. —dijo Dumbledore con firmeza y se deslizó por el lienzo del cuadro para salir de él y dejar completamente sola a la joven. —Suerte, Vanessa.

—Gracias, Dumbledore. —Ella cerró sus ojos y empezó a concentrarse. _¿A dónde quieres ir, Vane?_ Pensó para sí sin poder decidirse exactamente por algún pensamiento en particular. Lo que deseaba conocer desde un inicio estaba relacionado con Rebeca, pero luego de saber que su padre, Severus Snape, había estado involucrado era difícil elegir.

—¿Vanessa?

Escuchar de nuevo la voz del profesor la sacó de la concentración en que se había sumido. Abrió los ojos, pero evitó encontrarse con los de Albus Dumbledore para que no viera el sentimiento de irritación que transmitía su rostro.

—¿Sí? —susurró.

—Me preguntaba si traes contigo la capa de invisibilidad de Harry… Creo que te sería muy útil.

—Vine preparada para todo. —respondió secamente. —Si me permite, ya debo marcharme.

De inmediato puso los collares uno frente al otro sosteniéndolos firmemente entre sus pálidas y delgadas manos. La luz emanada por los dijes la envolvió por completo. Se hizo el silencio y supo entonces que el despacho del antiguo profesor había quedado muy atrás, o de hecho, muy adelante en el tiempo…

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Una ráfaga de viento helado la obligó a abrir los parpados. Se encontraba frente a un sendero cubierto de nieve y, de no ser por la fila de olmos que lo delimitaban a la derecha, y el lago congelado a su izquierda, le hubiera sido imposible diferenciarlo. A su espalda se encontraba una villa. Todas las casas eran pequeñas, pero con techos muy altos Y llenos de nieve. Le recordaba mucho a como lucia Hogsmade, pero no era aquel pueblo que conocía tan bien.

Metió la mano debajo de su blusa y sacó la capa de su amado esposo que tomó "prestada" antes de salir. La observó durante unos minutos y se mordió el labio inferior al tiempo que alzaba la vista al cielo. Continuaban las ráfagas acompañadas de diminutos copos… La capa podría zafarse y la blanquecina nieve quedaría encima de ella.

No le dio tiempo de seguir debatiendo sobre aquello. Un alarido agudo cortó el compás del silbido del viento, acompañado de más gritos y risas burlonas.

— _¡NOO!_

Ladeó el rostro hacia el lago para tratar de observar lo que sucedía y soltó un improperio en voz queda porque el ondulado y largo cabello le cubrió el rostro debido al viento.

—¿Dónde viniste a parar, Vanessa? —susurró la joven lamentándose de no haber escuchado a Dumbledore. Su último pensamiento antes de dejar el despacho había estado dedicado a Rebeca, a quien no veía por ningún lado. El pueblo estaba completamente desierto, tenía frio y la neblina y espesa nieve no le permitían saber si era de día o estaba a punto de anochecer.

Despacio inicio su camino por el sendero acercándose con cautela a la seguridad de los arboles sólo lo suficiente para poder ver hacia el lago, que era de donde provenían las voces.

— _¡Por favor!_

La muchacha de ojos azul zafiro se detuvo al oír nuevamente aquella voz. Le parecía familiar a pesar de un ligero acento que le recordaba a la forma de hablar de Fleur Delacour.

Vanessa abrió mucho los ojos cuando logró descubrir quien gritaba y porqué lo hacía. Se trataba de una muchacha joven y rubia, que se encontraba suspendida en el aire a escasos centímetros de la superficie del lago congelado, en donde al centro se situaba un gran agujero. El cabello de Rebeca escurría chorros de agua y su cara comenzaba a tornarse azul. Obviamente estaba siendo víctima de una tortura ejemplar.

Había alguien más ahí, junto al lago. Era un hombre alto, con una capucha sobre la cabeza. Era prácticamente imposible de reconocerlo desde la perspectiva de Vanessa hasta que una pálida, delgada y esquelética mano se asomó por debajo de la túnica.

—Dijiste que me proporcionarías un poder inigualable reuniendo magos y brujas con poderes extraordinarios —exclamó Voldemort con una voz que a Vanessa le pareció casi humana. La muchacha intuyó que aquella escena había pasado mucho antes de la primera caída de Voldemort, considerando también que el rostro de Rebeca parecía el de una pobre e indefensa jovencita que bien podría pasar por estudiante de séptimo. —dijiste que serían fieles a mí y que se unirían a las fuerzas de nuestros mortifagos…

—Eso, eso es lo que voy a hacer… mi lord —habló Rebeca con dificultad.

La furia de Voldemort cayó sobre ella al escuchar sus palabras. Agitó la varita mágica con brusquedad y la mitad del cuerpo de la mujer quedó sumergido en agua helada.

A Vanessa le provocó un escalofrió presenciar aquello y para evitar mirar demasiado la escena, volteó en todas direcciones para asegurarse de que nadie la estuviese mirando.

—¡NIÑOS! —bramó el señor tenebroso agitando nuevamente la varita para sacar a Rebeca del agua. —¡NIÑOS! ¡Me enviaste a unos estúpidos infantes que ni siquiera saben hablar!

—Es… —intentó hablar Rebeca luego de escupir agua y dar una bocanada de aire. Su expresión estaba llena de pavor, nada que ver con la frialdad y altanería con que Vane estaba acostumbrada a verla. —Es la única forma. En unos años ellos serán muy útiles para usted, mi lord. —terminó de decir cuando al final pudo hablar. —Pero ahora eso no importa… usted los mató a todos.

—Nadie engaña a Lord Voldemort. —sentenció él. Agitó la varita y Rebeca cayó estrepitosamente sobre la gruesa capa de hielo que crujió sin llegar a romperse. —¡Tú me engañaste y por eso, también morirás!

—Por favor, no… — empezó a decir la muchacha que ante el frio empezó a convulsionar. —Tiene que… es—escucharme.

Otra ráfaga de viento hizo que Vanessa se estremeciera, pero no sólo fue eso. Al mismo tiempo, algo parecido a una explosión se escuchó cerca. Dos personas se habían aparecido frente al señor tenebroso y a este último no le había hecho gracia que dos intrusos interrumpieran su momento glorioso.

—Mi lord. —saludó secamente la primera figura con un movimiento de cabeza. Era una mujer que portaba un largo vestido y un abrigo con capucha.

—¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¿Por qué me han interrumpido de matar a esta basura?

Vanessa se puso a analizar a la segunda figura. Era un hombre que tenía el torso ladeado en dirección a Rebeca que continuaba jadeante y tiritaba de frio sobre el hielo. Él vestía una capa de viaje negra, su postura era rígida y dos cortinas de cabello negro enmarcaban su cetrino rostro.

—Papá… —musitó Vanessa y no pudo evitar sentir emoción al verlo después de tantos años, creía que no le iba a afectar, pero su separación había sido tan abrupta que se tuvo que resistir para no correr hasta él.


	7. Capítulo 7 Una Vista al Pasado

**CAPITULO 7 UNA VISTA AL PASADO**

—Marianne, Severus… Lo que sea que quieran contarme háganlo de una buena vez —preguntó Voldemort con ansiedad mientras Vanessa observaba lo que estaba cerca de ser una foto familiar; por primera vez en su vida, estaban su madre y su padre juntos.

En ese momento la mujer volteó rápidamente hacia el bosque y Vannesa presa del pánico, se apresuró a echar sobre su cabeza la capa de invisibilidad que aun sujetaba entre sus manos.

Observando bien a su madre, Vanessa se dio cuenta de que era una mujer atractiva; su cabello era pelirrojo, abundante y largo hasta la cintura, sin embargo, su expresión facial era incluso peor que la de Snape, o al menos eso era lo que aquella postura rígida y cara de asco le indicaba a Vanessa. Sus ojos si eran azules, pero no del color del zafiro como los de la muchacha, se asemejaban mucho más al azul claro del cielo en primavera.

—Si no dirán nada, lárguense. No me hagan perder mi tiempo—insistió Lord Voldemort elevando el tono de voz y sacando a Vanessa de sus pensamientos.

Severus miró a Marianne antes de hablar. La mujer entrecerró los ojos de forma perspicaz.

—Mi Lord, es sobre algo que escuché hace poco en Cabeza de Puerco y… que me gustaría contarle en privado. —murmuró.

El Señor Tenebroso hizo una mueca de fastidio, pero Severus no se inmutó. Ambos dedicaron una mirada de soslayo a la rubia que acababa de ser salvada por la campana y tras unos segundos de indecisión, Voldemort cedió y comenzó a caminar fuera del lago en dirección contraria a donde se encontraba Vanessa.

La muchacha se mordió el labio. ¿Y ahora qué hago? Pensó al ver que sus principales objetivos tomaban caminos distintos.

—Eres una tonta Rebeca —dijo Marianne a la rubia que continuaba sobre el hielo convulsionándose por el frio. —¿Qué fue lo que hiciste para enfurecer al Señor Tenebroso?

La rubia rompió a llorar y Vanessa sólo pudo sentir lástima. Esa Rebeca estaba muy lejos de ser la sombra de la mujer segura e intimidante que ella conocía. Intentó hablar, pero a causa de los espasmos sólo emitía balbuceos sin sentido.

—Quizá tenga razón y ya sea tu momento de morir. —dijo la pelirroja arrastrando las palabras. Levantó la mano que tenía libre y conforme fue abriendo el puño dejó ver una débil llama de fuego.

Vanessa al verla entrecerró los ojos. Aquel fuego era bastante peculiar ya que carecía de las tonalidades amarillas y anaranjadas típicas. En su lugar las llamas resplandecían en varios tonos de azul y desde la distancia en que ella se encontraba parecía que las puntas terminaban en un brillante color violeta.

—Por… por fa—vor —chilló Rebeca. Pequeños cristales de hielo comenzaban a formarse sobre su cabeza y su rostro. Seguía empapada y de seguir así moriría de hipotermia. —A—yu—da.

Marianne hizo una mueca elevando la comisura de sus labios. Hizo un movimiento con sus dedos y la llama creció sobre su mano hasta alcanzar el tamaño de una calabaza. Un segundo después arrojó el fuego sobre el cuerpo de la rubia. Instintivamente Vanessa cerró los ojos y ladeó el rostro hacia otro lado. Un sentimiento de deja vú le recorrió el cuerpo al recordar una escena similar sólo que en esa escena estaba su pequeña hija quemando viva a la niñera. Esperó a escuchar los aullidos de dolor, pero eso no sucedió, así que lentamente los abrió de nuevo.

Las llamas aun cubrían el cuerpo de Rebeca y se elevaban por lo menos un metro y medio. De repente el fuego desapareció dejando a la rubia intacta. La joven de los ojos azul zafiro arqueó una ceja en señal de desconcierto.

—¿Mejor? — preguntó Marianne tendiéndole una mano. La rubia la tomó y torpemente se levantó del suelo. —Secado instantáneo. Ya me debes 2 favores.

—Gracias —respondió con sinceridad —Pero… ¿por qué dos?

—¡Ja! —La madre de Vanessa parecía indignada. —¡te salvé el pellejo 2 veces hoy! —exclamó. —Primero te ayudé a evitar que el señor tenebroso te matara y también de morir congelada. Sólo espero que no lo olvides.

—Gracias —contestó nuevamente apenada.

—El mundo de las artes oscuras es muy demandante. Para nada un juego. Si consigues la marca tenebrosa tu vida cambiará por completo. Piensa bien si es realmente lo que deseas. Lo mismo le dije a Severus, pero desde que estudiábamos en Hogwarts tomó su decisión—suspiró —Justo ahora está haciendo lo posible para ganar puntos, pero por lo que acabamos de presenciar temo que las cosas no terminen bien.

—¿Qué es lo que tenía que contarle? —quiso saber Rebeca.

—Escuchó en un pub una profecía que dice que un niño que aún no ha nacido va a poner en peligro al Señor Tenebroso —Marianne puso los ojos en blanco y se le escapó una carcajada. —Es una ridiculez que suena igual de disparatada que tu plan. A juzgar por cómo te fue a ti, no me sorprendería que en unos minutos tenga que ir a donde están para salvarle el trasero.

—No es una ridiculez —se quejó la otra y de algún modo fue como si sus ojos se ensombrecieran. —Si él supiera lo que yo sé no me habría rechazado. El señor oscuro está peleando una batalla que no es capaz de ganar. Haga lo que haga perderá en su próxima pelea y cuando se vuelva a levantar podría ser de forma gloriosa acompañado de jóvenes brujos dispuestos a dar todo por su señor.

—Patrañas… será mejor que no repitas esas palabras frente a él o no podré hacer nada para mantenerte viva —le regañó Marianne.

—Lo sé —respondió con resignación. —Primero necesito ganarme su confianza, que crea que es posible conseguir a magos y brujas excepcionales.

—Hablando de eso… —la interrumpió —¿Dónde están los niños? Dijiste que vendrías a verlo con pruebas.

Vanessa pegó un brinco cuando sintió que los ojos de Rebeca se posaban sobre los suyos, pero se relajó al recordar que ya estaba bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

—Justo ahí —contestó señalando en dirección a Vanessa quien comenzó a asustarse de imaginar que las mujeres fueran directo a ella. —Él se molestó mucho y… y… los asesinó —sus ojos amenazaban con convertirse nuevamente en cascadas. —Después de eso me arrastró hasta aquí y llegaron ustedes. Pobres criaturas yo no quería que sucediera nada de esto.

La joven que se mantenía escondida volteó en la dirección que la rubia señalaba y pudo atisbar que metros más adelante sobresalían de entre la nieve dos diminutos cuerpos. Esbozó una mueca de dolor al percatarse que uno de ellos bien podría ser de la misma edad que su pequeña Mel.

—Lamento mucho lo de los pequeños —dijo Marianne visiblemente afectada —Pensar en ellos me hace recordar mi profundo deseo de mantener oculta a Vanessa. Nadie puede saber de ella por ahora. Mucho menos cuando una guerra mágica se avecina.

—Cierto, yo debo de ser una bebé —susurró Vanessa tratando de hacer cuentas. Si había escuchado bien, Snape se encontraba con Voldemort hablándole sobre la profecía con la que los padres de Harry resultaron muertos y él con una cicatriz. Ella y el ojiverde apenas y se llevaban un año.

—La dulce Vanessa— una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Rebeca —Pienso que cada día que pasa se parece más a ti.

—¿En serio? En mi opinión tiene más rasgos de Severus.

—Tiene tus brillantes ojos azules y será una bruja especial igual que su madre; lo supe desde el primer momento que la vi. Hará cosas fabulosas con la guía correcta y si me lo permites, me gustaría formar parte de su educación —continuó con ojos llenos de emoción.

Un estruendo la sacó de sus pensamientos y giró en dirección de donde había provenido el sonido. La marca tenebrosa se elevaba en el aire.

—Vaya —exclamó Marianne elevando su vista al cielo. —Parece que después de todo mi marido lo ha conseguido. —sonrió triunfante.

—¿El qué?

—La marca tenebrosa. Por fin valió la pena jugar al espía y ser seguidores de su causa desde que estudiábamos en Hogwarts. La información que le dio si fue de ayuda.

—¡REBECA!

Las dos mujeres pegaron un brinco al escuchar la siseante voz del Señor Tenebroso que regresaba al lago.

—¡REBECA! —vociferó de nuevo Voldemort con ansiedad.

—Mi señor —susurró ella agachando la cabeza. Temiendo que la tortura se reiniciara.

—Severus me ha contado algo que me hizo cambiar de opinión. Aun requiero de tus servicios —siseó. —Dame tu brazo —ordenó a la muchacha que temerosa y extasiada a la vez lo extendió levantándose la manga a espera de la marca tenebrosa.

—Mi Lord —se oyó decir a Snape detrás de ellos —Me parece que aún no debería precipitarse con esa decisión. Tiene poco tiempo que esta mujer manifestó su interés de unirse...

—Ten cuidado, Severus —le cortó Voldemort con voz firme mirando al hombre fijamente —El que te haya dado el derecho de unirte a los mortifagos aún no te permite opinar sobre mis decisiones.

Dio un tirón al brazo de Rebeca para que se acercara más a él. —Tampoco confío en ti y por ello deberás cumplir con la proeza que dices ser capaz de lograr.

—Yo si confió en lo que ella es capaz de hacer —terció Marianne quien volteó a ver durante unos segundos a Snape quien con la mirada le advirtió que guardara silencio, ella lo ignoró.

—Marianne, querida… ven aquí —pidió el señor oscuro tendiéndole su huesuda mano a la pelirroja. —Ya que confías tanto en ella no te molestará en absoluto fungir como garantía. —la mujer arqueó una ceja y quiso retroceder, pero ya era tarde. El hombre la sujetaba con fuerza.

—Mantente cerca Severus. —Tú serás nuestro testigo. —El aludido se quedó quieto sin mostrar expresión alguna a su señor —El juramento inquebrantable.

—No tengo problema con eso —dijo Marianne recobrando la serenidad y dedicándole una mirada tranquilizadora a la rubia.

—Rebeca, si lo que me has dicho no es una mentira y si lo que me ha confiado Severus también es cierto, necesito prepararme para todo —habló el hombre. —¿De cuánto tiempo requieres para reunir a esos magos con capacidades inigualables?

—Pues… —La mujer titubeó —D años… Tengo que comenzar de cero. —El Señor Tenebroso bufó, no era la respuesta que esperaba —Aunque podría ser en la mitad de tiempo si logro localizar adolescentes en lugar de niños. Es más fácil trabajar con ellos, aunque por el detector es más difícil mantenerlos fuera del radar del Ministerio—se apresuró a decir.

—Bien, te daré un año, con ese tiempo debe haber resultados —tomó el mentón de la joven para que sus miradas se mantuvieran fijas —Cuando llegue el momento espero que en verdad sea un grupo excepcional, de lo contrario ten por seguro que todos morirán —la chica asintió con la cabeza y un destello de temor se reflejó en sus ojos.

Acto seguido las 2 mujeres entrelazaron sus brazos al tiempo que Voldemort sacaba su varita mágica para pronunciar el juramento

—Rebeca, ¿juras dedicar tu existencia entera a reclutar a esos magos extraordinarios y entrenarlos en las artes oscuras para servir a nuestra causa?

—Lo juro.

Acto seguido un hilillo de luz dorada se desprendió de la varita del mago y se entrelazó en sus brazos.

—Salvo por los testigos aquí presentes… ¿Juras mantener esta labor en secreto del resto de los mortifagos? No quiero a nadie más involucrado en este asunto.

—Lo juro.

Un nuevo hilo dorado se entrelazó en sus brazos.

—Ahora tu Marianne. Tú serás la encargada de supervisar a tu amiguita ya que le tienes tanta confianza… Cuando yo te lo pida traerás a Rebeca ante mí y a ese ejercito excepcional ¿Juras cumplir con tu deber como mortifaga y mantenerte leal a mí?

—Lo juro.

—Eso espero —siseó dibujando una sonrisa que le daba mayor aspecto de serpiente —No me decepcionen o de lo contrario ambas morirán.

—No lo decepcionaremos, mi Lord.

—Bien, que así sea —terminó de decir el mago que agitó nuevamente la varita y de ella salió otro hilo dorado que se entrelazó en los brazos de las mujeres y después desapareció.

—Mi señor… —empezó a decir Snape, pero Voldemort lo ignoró y desapareció en el aire.

—¡¿En qué estabas pensando?! —dijo Snape aproximándose a su esposa —¿En verdad estás dispuesta a arriesgar tu vida por esta mujer?

—Es mi amiga y confío en ella—contestó la otra entre dientes. Después se acercó más al hombre para casi hablarse al oído —¿Acaso ya olvidaste la información que nos proporcionó para ayudarnos a mejorar en artes oscuras? Gracias a todos los libros, pociones y artefactos que tenían en esa casa fue que lograste perfeccionar tu estúpido hechizo Sectumsempra… Además, te recuerdo que fue idea tuya venir aquí en primer lugar. Si ya habías esperado un par de meses no entiendo porque te decidiste a hablar hasta ahora.

—Es difícil localizar al Señor Tenebroso. Era nuestra oportunidad.

La rubia carraspeó para hacerse notar. Incluso Vanessa la había olvidado por completo al sumergirse en aquella discusión de sus padres.

—Discúlpame Mary —dijo Rebeca —No era mi intensión meterte en problemas.

—No es ningún problema, querida. Sólo esfuérzate en tu búsqueda y no te atrevas a fallar. La vida de las dos depende de eso. —le advirtió. —Walter y Annie ya están en la escuela, ¿no es así? Deberías enviarles una lechuza y que te ayuden a investigar si en Hogwarts ven algo interesante.

—Sí, eso haré —dijo la otra —Tu pequeña también cubre con el perfil de lo que estoy buscando. Supongo que en un par de años podré ayudarla a desarrollar su poder.

Marianne abrió mucho los ojos y emitió una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Es sólo una bebé. No es momento de pensar en esas cosas.

—Vámonos ahora mismo —urgió su esposo sujetándola por el codo. Ella asintió con la cabeza y desaparecieron dejando una nube de nieve tras de sí.

—Mis niños, tengo que llevarlos a casa —Rebeca suspiró y echó a andar sobre el lago congelado en dirección a Vanessa.

—¡MIERDA! —exclamó la muchacha de los ojos azul zafiro. Tenía que salir de ahí lo antes posible. Con manos nerviosas rebuscó en sus bolsillos para sacar los collares. Colocó las joyas con forma de corazón una frente a la otra y se concentró en sus padres, Rebeca y la relación entre ellos. ¿Cómo era posible que Snape hubiera tenido algún tipo de contacto con la rubia? ¿Por qué tantos secretos le habían sido ocultados y cuantos más estaba por descubrir?

Los collares comenzaron a brillar y se percató de que las esmeraldas brillaban con más fuerza. De reojo volteó en dirección a Rebeca que cada vez estaba más cerca. Removió un poco los pies sobre la nieve para asegurarse de que no quedaran marcas de sus huellas y por si acaso se cubrió más con la capa de invisibilidad. Un segundo después una luz la cegó y rogó para sus adentros que ese resplandor no se hubiera detectado bajo la capa.

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOO

Hola!

Por fin este capítulo. Espero que les esté gustando… habrá mucho más de la historia de Rebeca. Si alguien tiene curiosidad de la línea temporal, esta escena se desarrolla entre diciembre de 1979 y Febrero de 1980.

Saludos!


	8. Capítulo 8 Entre libros y libros

**CAPITULO 8: ENTRE LIBROS Y LIBROS.**

 ***** GUILFORD, INGLATERRA — ACTUALIDAD (Primavera 2004) *****

—¡Por Merlín! —exclamó Rebeca llevándose la mano al pecho tratando de componerse. —Erik, ¿qué haces aquí?

El aludido que estaba sentado con los pies sobre un escritorio de fina madera se fue para atrás por el grito de la rubia y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo. El libro viejo que sostenía no corrió con la misma suerte y salió volando a los pies de la bruja. Ella con un movimiento de varita lo levantó del suelo hasta que llegó a sus manos.

—Perdón por asustarte. —dijo el muchacho levantándose del asiento y limpiando la orilla del escritorio donde momentos antes habían estado sus pies.

—No me molesta que estés en mi oficina sin invitación, pero maltratando los muebles es algo que no permito. No los estoy educando para que se comporten así —dijo ella en tono recriminatorio y volteó la vista al libro que aun sujetaba en la mano. —Elaboración de pociones avanzadas... —susurró leyendo el título del libro sin permitir que el joven pudiera defenderse de la primera acusación. —¿De nuevo leyendo este libro?

—Eh… sí. Tiene tips muy interesantes ese príncipe mestizo. —dijo con rapidez agradeciendo el cambio de tema. —Buscaba si había otro truco para perfeccionar el hechizo Sectumsempra. Me encanta ese hechizo

—No lo hay —respondió secamente.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Conociste al dueño del libro? ¿Fue un miembro de los Bessat?

—Conocí al dueño hace muchos años. De hecho, esta es una copia del libro original. Él nunca supo que Annie Deyant lo duplicó mientras estudiaba en Hogwarts, pero al igual que tú, él hechizo Sectumsempra me maravilló y quise aprenderlo a escondidas. No resultó muy bien la primera vez que vi sus efectos, mi mejor amiga estuvo a punto de morir. Así que deben tener cuidado con las maldiciones oscuras.

—Con que clonando libros… —dijo Erik con tono pícaro. —Lo bueno es que no nos educas para que nos comportemos así —terminó de decir dejando escapar una sonora carcajada.

—Son cosas completamente diferentes. El conocimiento que no se comparte carece de valor. El príncipe no quería compartir mucho sus conocimientos ni hallazgos. Con dificultad logré que me enseñara una cosa o dos. Además, fue en venganza por algo que él me hizo. Desde su tumba espero que nos esté dando las gracias por darle utilidad a su hechizo. —caminó al lado contrario de la oficina y llegó a una repisa en donde depositó el desgastado libro.

—Y nos agradecería aún más si lo perfeccionáramos y que el efecto sea más rápido. Pude haber matado a Vanessa y a Harry Potter en el Ministerio de Magia si las heridas hubieran sido más profundas.

—No busco matar a Potter, mucho menos a Vanessa, no puedo hacerlo. —dijo con firmeza —Eso significaría atraer toda la atención del ministerio. Debemos seguir manteniendo un perfil bajo para que se aburran de buscarnos.

—Lo siento Rebeca, tengo que irme —dijo el muchacho que tenía la mirada clavada en la palma de su mano, claramente ya había dejado de ponerle atención. —Se va a poner muy interesante. ¡Deséame suerte!

—No se trata de un duelo con Chris, ¿verdad? —preguntó al reconocer el destello negro que llevaba su mensaje y que formaba parte de la comunicación entre los Bessat.

—Para nada —dijo el muchacho dando la vuelta al escritorio para llegar a la puerta. —No tiene nada que ver que hoy haya besado a su novia. —Le dedicó una sonrisa guiñándole un ojo y cerrando la puerta tras él.

Rebeca puso los ojos en blanco y se dejó caer en la silla. A pesar de que ya tenía a varios magos expertos en ciertas áreas y que ellos le ayudaban a continuar con la enseñanza de sus pequeños pupilos, su día terminaba igual: Con un cansancio severo y desgaste emocional de tener que lidiar con todos ellos y sus problemas adolescentes. Giró el rostro hacia una amplia ventana que estaba a su izquierda y observó su reflejo poniendo especial atención a las marcadas ojeras que provocaban que su cara se viera más pálida. Después regresó su atención al escritorio para asegurarse de que los cajones continuaran cerrados ya que a pesar de que permitía que cualquiera de su familia entrara, aún tenía muchos secretos y expedientes que ellos no debían conocer. Se recargó en el respaldo de la silla y se quedó así durante unos segundos, pero repentinamente se puso en modo de alerta y regresó corriendo a la repisa donde había dejado el libro. Con manos nerviosas y pulso acelerado empezó a hojear el libro mientras sus ojos recorrían de esquina a esquina los márgenes buscando algo muy importante.

—No recordaba que las recetas de esas pociones seguían aquí. Es un alivio que esté disfrazadas de poción quitamanchas. —suspiró aliviada llevando el libro hacia su pecho. —Pociones demasiado inocentes para captar la atención de Erik o cualquiera de mis niños y al mismo tiempo bastante peligroso de que caiga en las manos equivocadas. —lentamente regresó a su escritorio y con un movimiento de varita abrió el último cajón de la derecha. Metió el libro hasta el fondo donde sólo ella pudiera localizarlo y sonrió satisfecha. —Lo siento Erik. Ya no hay nada más que puedas aprender de ese libro.

—Rebeca, ¿estás ahí? —se oyó la voz de una joven quien después de llamar a la puerta, entró.

—Hola Cass, mi niña pelirroja —la saludó Rebeca invitándola a que se acercara y se sentara frente a ella.

—Ya no soy la única pelirroja aquí —contestó la otra con algo de exasperación en la voz al tiempo que tomaba asiento sin sacar las manos de los bolsillos de su gabardina negra. —Y hace años que dejé de ser una niña.

—Por el humor que traes puedo deducir que las cosas no te van bien en el Ministerio. No hemos podido platicar mucho estos días.

—Hermione Granger es una bruja muy fastidiosa y mandona. A veces me deja muchos deberes. Hoy toda la mañana estuvimos en una misión para evitar que una casa se desplomara por una plaga de Bundimun. ¡Esos hongos horribles, apestaba a podrido!

—Sé que no quieres estar ahí, pero ya que Walter no está con nosotros necesitamos a alguien en el Ministerio. Es un gran sacrificio por el bien de toda la familia.

—Lo hago sólo porque se trata de ti. Así que no me queda nada más que poner buena cara. Aunque no estaría mal que me moviera a un departamento más interesante… ¡Ya sé, ya sé! —exclamó luego de que la rubia la taladró con la mirada —debo estar en un departamento donde no llame mucho la atención…

—¡Por el bien de la familia! —dijeron al unísono.

—Tenme algo de paciencia. Sólo llevo un año como una bruja asalariada, aun no me acostumbro. Por lo menos ya conseguí lo que querías. —dijo la joven quien del interior de la gabardina sacó un sobre y lo colocó en el escritorio. —Aquí tienes.

—¡Wow! ¿Es en serio?

—Así es. Dayan Ivancov está libre del detector. Gracias a mi jefa logré colarme en el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y hacer algunas travesuras en la oficina contra el uso indebido de la magia. En cuanto tú lo ordenes podremos reclutar a esa chica.

—Excelente, excelente. Has hecho un muy buen trabajo. —le felicitó Rebeca abriendo el sobre y sacando varios pergaminos. —Correcto, correcto… ya tiene 12 años de edad, se ve muy pequeña… No vive muy lejos de aquí, será sencillo. En estos momentos aún está en Hogwarts, tendremos que esperar hasta las vacaciones antes de hacer algo.

—¿Esta chica porque es especial? —preguntó Cass con curiosidad.

—Tengo la sospecha de que es una legeremante increíble, pero ya sabes cómo funciona mi poder. La mayoría de las veces sólo detecto que hay algo especial y hasta no tenerlos frente a mi es cuando descubro donde radica su don. Hace años que le estoy siguiendo la pista.

Con un movimiento de varita uno de los cajones del escritorio se abrió y salió un libro con una cubierta color morado oscuro que se colocó sobre el escritorio. De forma inconsciente Cass frunció el entrecejo al descubrir que en el título de la portada estaba grabado el nombre de Dayan con letras doradas. Rebeca hojeó un poco entre las páginas que contenían algunos informes y lo que parecían ser recortes de periódico hasta que llegó a páginas en blanco. Hizo otro movimiento con la varita y los pergaminos se adhirieron al libro como si siempre hubieran formado parte de él. Lo cerró y lo regresó al cajón que estaba a su derecha. Una vez que terminó el trabajo, un tercer movimiento de varita selló el cajón para que nadie más que ella tuviera acceso a la información.

—¿Eso es un expediente? ¿Existen para cada uno de nosotros?

—Así es cariño, todo debe quedar registrado.

—¿Dejarás que vea el mío alguna vez? —preguntó mordiéndose el labio y anticipando cual sería la respuesta, de todos modos debía intentarlo.

—No lo creo. No hay nada interesante—contestó con sequedad e intentando de dibujar una falsa sonrisa para ocultar su molestia por la pregunta —¿Tienes algo más que decirme?

—Eso era todo. Ya me voy a la cama. —dijo la muchacha poniéndose de pie captando la indirecta y tratando de controlar la ola de sentimientos que se estaban abriendo paso en su mente. ¿Acaso su propia vida no era interesante? ¿Qué había querido decir Rebeca con eso?

—Te acompaño.

—No es necesario, debo ir a la enfermería primero. —contestó Cass quien ya le había dado la espalda y se aproximaba a la puerta. —Me siento un poco agripada, no quiero enfermarme. Te ves cansada así que deberías ir a descansar.

—Me parece una excelente idea. Gracias. A partir de aquí me encargaré yo del tema de Dayan. Cuando llegue el momento les dejaré saber mis planes para que nos organicemos a ir en una nueva misión.

La joven asintió y se esfumó en el aire aprovechando su habilidad de desaparición a pesar de que la rubia le había pedido que evitara lo más posible usarlo dentro de la casa.

Rebeca por su parte salió de la habitación y siguió por un pasillo alfombrado e iluminado por varias lámparas redondas con luz blanca artificial, pocos eran los rincones donde no alcanzaba a llegar la luz. De repente sintió un tirón en su mano izquierda y un destello color dorado se enredó en su muñeca hasta deslizarse a la palma de la mano. Un breve mensaje se dibujó antes de convertirse en humo.

 _Mi cabeza sigue siendo un caos. Ayuda._

La bruja sonrió como si se tratase de una broma. Sacó su varita mágica apuntando al aire y una luz morada salió de ella serpenteando en búsqueda de su destinatario.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

—¡Maldición, me asustaste! —gritó una brujita de baja estatura y ojos pequeños y oscuros que acababa de dejar caer un tubo de ensayo que se hizo añicos en el suelo. —Creí que Rebeca te había prohibido que te aparecieras así entre las habitaciones, Cass… ¡Reparo!

—Lo siento, Luna. —dijo la otra en tono de disculpa sorbiéndose la nariz y se dejó caer en uno de los bancos que rodeaban una mesa alta llena de frascos y más tubos con líquidos humeantes y burbujeantes. —Espero no haber arruinado nada importante.

—No es nada, sólo un poco de poción crece huesos. Escuché que Chris y Erik están teniendo un duelo en el patio, sólo me estaba preparando por si acaso. Ya sabes cómo es ese par. ¿Qué te ha traído a mi humilde enfermería? No te habrás roto otra pierna, ¿O sí? —preguntó la joven quien la miró exhaustivamente de pies a cabeza y después le tocó la frente y colocó las manos en las mejillas de la pelirroja con delicadeza para asegurarse de que no tuviera temperatura.

—Estoy bien. —mintió la otra y de nuevo se sorbió la nariz.

—¡Oh, pequeña… ¿Qué tienes?! —dijo Luna preocupada y de la nada la estrechó entre sus brazos dándole un gran abrazo. Al instante sintió como la otra se lo correspondía dejando escapar un débil gemido acompañado finalmente de un llanto contenido. —Sé como curar muchas enfermedades, pero aun no sé como curar la tristeza. No llores o también lloraré. —se separó de ella y Cass hizo lo mismo limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su gabardina.

—No me hagas caso. Son únicamente tontos pensamientos que me hacen ponerme así. —confesó la pelirroja. —Sólo venía por algo para el dolor de cabeza y ya me voy.

—No, no, no, señorita. —dijo la otra cruzándose de brazos y entrecerrando los ojos —Llegaste de la nada asustándome, con una cara terrible y te has puesto a llorar. ¡Ahora exijo que me digas lo que te pasa!

—Es Rebeca, me dijo algo que me hizo pensar mucho en mi pasado, ¿nunca te lo has preguntado? ¿Qué fue de nuestras vidas antes de llegar aquí?

—¿Quién se preocuparía por eso cuando se tiene todo lo que se puede desear? —contestó encogiéndose de hombros y señalando a su alrededor. —En ningún otro lado podría encontrar este paraíso personal.

—Es lo mismo que dice Valeria.

—Deberías hacerle caso y no preocuparte por esas pequeñeces… A veces saber demasiado sobre uno mismo puede traer más tristezas de las que ya se tienen. —la rodeó con los brazos y la reconfortó nuevamente. —Ahora toma un caramelo en lo que decido que poción darte para el dolor de cabeza.

—Así que por eso los chicos vienen a verte tan seguido… Aman tus caramelos.

—No es por eso, es porque soy muy popular. —respondió Luna entrecerrando los ojos.

Cass en medio de la situación se rio bajito, desconcertando a la otra.

—¡Por Merlín! ¿Acaso te volviste bipolar? Que miedo me das.

—No es eso. —contestó Cass sujetándola del brazo cuando pasó por su lado para dirigirse a unos estantes con cajones llenos de ingredientes. —Pero a ti no te quedan las miradas furiosas entrecerrando los ojos. Lo único que logras es que parezca que estás tratando de dormir con esos ojos rasgados que tienes.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Luna Mckinnon que inconscientemente lo hizo de nuevo y Cass rio. —No es mi culpa tener ascendencia asiática… Ustedes los europeos no son tan perfectos, aun así, te quiero. —se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a un escritorio al otro lado de la habitación en donde hizo una floritura y apareció ante ella un libro morado con detalles dorados que con ayuda de la varita mágica examinó hasta llegar al final para leer rápidamente el contenido y pasando miradas hacia Cass que ya se había levantado del banco e iba directo a ella. Luna hizo otro movimiento de varita y el libro desapareció

—Espera, ¿Qué es eso? —quiso saber Cass cuando llegó a su lado, Luna no contestó y fue de nuevo a los estantes con ingredientes. —Son los expedientes de Rebeca, MI expediente, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué tu si puedes verlo y yo no?

—Necesito saber a qué hechizos o pociones has estado expuesta en los últimos meses para saber que puedo y que no puedo darte. Todo con fines de sanación y ya. —contestó Luna y forzó una sonrisa. Rodeó el escritorio por el lado contrario en donde estaba Cass y se dirigió a la mesa donde tomó algunos frascos y los empezó a mezclar nerviosamente.

—Luna… Necesito que me digas lo que hay en ese expediente.

—No puedo.

—¡Por favor!

La otra meneó la cabeza de lado a lado.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que me haría Rebeca si se entera que te dije algo?

—No se va a enterar si no le dices… Sólo necesito saber un poco, amiga, ayúdame por favor.

Luna se mordió el labio e inhaló profundamente.

—Esta bien, te diré sólo una cosa, pero debes saber que no es el expediente completo, lo que yo recibo sólo tiene información sobre sus accidentes, heridas por hechizos, enfermedades y cosas así.

—No importa, con sólo saber algo estaré feliz e incluso creo que podré dormir mejor.

—Yo opino que será todo lo contrario, mejor ya toma esto y ve a descansar, yo sé lo que te digo.

—¡Luna!

—Si nos descubren y termino como Walter, prometo que regresaré como fantasma o poltergeist para castigarte. ¿Recuerdas cuando caíste de la azotea en el callejón Diagon? —Cass asintió. —Aparte de los hechizos y pociones que te di para la pierna, ese día también recibiste un hechizo desmemorizante. De hecho, me atrevería a decir que has recibido varios hechizos así en los últimos diez años. Alguien no quiere que recuerdes algo importante.

—Rebeca… —susurró Cass llevándose ambas manos a la boca.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rebeca Bessat llegó hasta una gran puerta de madera que abrió de par en par. Una vez dentro no pudo evitar el mirar hacia arriba hipnotizada por los rayos de luna que se colaban por la cúpula de cristal. La estancia donde ahora se encontraba era circular y bastante amplia; grandes estantes llenos de libros seguían la silueta de la habitación con estantes de menor altura uno frente a otro formando una media luna. En el centro se encontraban varios artefactos mágicos de extrañas texturas y tamaños, algunos de ellos se sacudían y se golpeaban entre ellos, pero no emitían ningún sonido debido a la vitrina de cristal en forma de cono que los rodeaba. Había unas escaleras en la esquina izquierda contraria a la puerta, las cuales llevaban a un primer piso cercado por un elegante balcón seguido de más pasillos y altos estantes.

La rubia de ojos oscuros entró con paso decidido, pero se detuvo en cuanto vio que en una de las mesas frente a la vitrina se encontraba otro de sus muchachos.

—William —lo llamó al tiempo que se acercaba al joven mago moreno y de cabello crespo. —Ya es muy tarde, deberías estar en la cama.

Él despegó la vista del libro que estaba sobre la mesa y Rebeca puso los ojos en blanco al descubrir que los parpados del chico estaban hinchados.

—Lo siento. Se me fue el tiempo volando, pero quise venir a investigar un poco. —se estiró al percatarse de que ya le dolía la espalda de estar tanto tiempo en la misma posición. —Esta biblioteca es impresionante. ¿Por qué no nos habías traído antes aquí?

—Tú viviste aquí un par de años cuando eras un bebé. —le dijo Rebeca sonriendo tranquilamente y sentándose frente a él. —La casa tenía un hechizo de protección que colocó Walter, pero como murió me ocupé de ello. Por eso volvimos hasta ahora.

—¿Casa? Esto es una mansión. Nunca debimos irnos.

—Lo sé —la bruja suspiró —ciertamente me trae gratos recuerdos este lugar. Y todo lo que hay puede ayudarles a ustedes en su formación mágica.

—Yo sólo recuerdo la temporada que vivimos en Francia con Walter y Annie. ¿No habrá utilizado Walter sus habilidades en mí para olvidar, ¿verdad?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Tú eres uno de mis mayores orgullos. Desde tu nacimiento te vi crecer y convertirte en el mago que eres. Soy tu única familia y el único al que le confiaría mi vida… espero que nunca olvides eso —puntualizó mirándolo a los ojos y tomando su mano.

—Claro que nunca lo olvidaré. Eres la única guía que conozco y lo más cercano a una madre.

—Si yo llegara a faltar, tú debes hacerte responsable de toda la familia.

—No digas esas cosas Rebeca. Eso no va a pasar nunca. —el joven la miró como si esperara que de un segundo a otro ella dijera que se trataba de una broma. —Hay niños pequeños aquí. No puedes estar pensando en dejarnos.

—No estoy diciendo eso —respondió moviendo lentamente la cabeza de lado a lado. —Pero podría suceder po motivo. Debemos prevenirnos para todo. ¿Me harías el favor de cuidar a nuestra familia si algo me llegara a pasar?

—Sí, si… podría hacerlo.

—Júralo. —Insistió ella tomándolo por el brazo —De verdad eres el único en quien confío.

—Lo juro —contestó Will titubeante.

—Júrame que nunca me vas a traicionar.

—Eso no necesitas pedírmelo. Lo juro, soy leal a ti.

Al instante un hilillo dorado provino del lado de Rebeca quien sostenía con la otra mano su varita mágica, el destello se partió en dos y estuvo a punto de entrelazarse en sus brazos, pero el chico fue demasiado rápido y lo movió.

—¡Wow! Espera, espera. No me dijiste que se trataba de un juramento inquebrantable.

—Will. No te estoy pidiendo nada que no seas capaz de hacer. ¿Puedes lidiar con eso?

—Sí, sí puedo hacerlo, pero por lo menos me hubieras avisado. —se quejó. —Yo sé lo que esta familia significa para ti. No puedo defraudarte.

—Así me gusta —dijo Rebeca alborotándole el cabello. —Lo haremos otro día, cuando estés listo. Ya ve a dormir. Recuerda que tienes lección de Oclumancia mañana. Si no descansas bien, tu mente será como una red de pescar tratando de retener agua.

El chico sonrió y se levantó de su asiento. Hizo un movimiento con la varita y el libro se fue volando hasta un estante.

—Acerca de eso… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —ella sólo asintió, pero se arrepintió en cuanto escuchó el resto. —Es sobre Ginny… el otro día necesitaba ayuda y ella se ofreció a practicar Oclumancia y Legeremancia conmigo y pude ver algo en sus recuerdos diferente a lo que yo sé que pasó. Borraste su memoria ¿verdad?

—A ti no voy a engañarte… Lo hice por su propio bien. Ella estaba muy frustrada por todo lo que estaba sucediendo; su antigua familia, su ex romance con Harry Potter, sus propios prejuicios mágicos y morales. Llevaba consigo una carga muy grande. Sólo le ayudé a que fuera más ligera.

—Pero… hay algo que no entiendo, el hechizo Obliviate borra todo sin dejar rastro, pero en ella hay varios fragmentos que sólo parecen modificados.

—¡Oh, mi niño! Aun te falta mucho que aprender y más te vale que estudies mucho. —contestó poniéndose también de pie y siguiendo al muchacho hasta la gran puerta doble. —Algún día te mostraré mi truco para eliminar sólo los episodios que son necesarios; con ayuda de la legeremancia y aplicándolo en magos más inexpertos controlamos su mente y reemplazamos esos recuerdos por otros para evitar lagunas en los acontecimientos. Tener un par de recuerdos falsos no le hará mal, tampoco es como si los humanos seamos capaces de recordar cada segundo de nuestras vidas. —se encogió de hombros y continuó —Ahora que se muestra más cooperativa, sigo trabajando con ella para conservar sólo lo que nos es útil. A ella no le molesta. Lo mismo aplica con la Oclumancia, debes conocer tu mente a profundidad para que seas capaz de protegerte, de protegernos a todos.

—Está bien, lo comprendo, lo tendré en cuenta y no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo.

Se disponía a abrir la puerta cuando esta se abrió sin que la tocaran. Ginny emitió una exclamación seguida por una disculpa por estar a punto de golpearlos.

—Ginny, has llegado. —la saludó Rebeca ignorando lo sucedido. —Pasa, te estaba esperando.

—¡Hey! A mi acabas de mandarme a la cama ¿Por qué ella si puede estar despierta hasta tarde? —refunfuñó Will.

—Porque Ginny está en el club de los adultos y tenemos _trabajo_ que hacer —le guiñó un ojo al muchacho quien comprendió a que se refería.

—Ni hablar. ¡Buenas noches, mamá! —respondió saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras él.

—Bueno, Ginny, cuéntame cómo te has sentido estos días. ¿El dolor de cabeza continúa? —dijo la rubia abrazándola por los hombros y llevándola al centro del salón.

—Un poco, con menor frecuencia, pero preferiría que se detuviera.

—Me parece que con un par de sesiones más podremos lograr que tus recuerdos vuelvan a la normalidad.

Se colocaron frente a la vitrina y Rebeca sacó su varita mágica con la que dibujó garabatos en el aire dejando un halo de luz morada en cada movimiento. Se oyó un click y la vitrina se elevó del suelo hasta dejar a la vista una escalera que llevaba a un sótano. Ambas entraron y cerraron una reja tras ellas para descender mientras que sus voces se fueron apagando.

—Debes admitir que la acústica aquí es increíble —susurró una muchacha de cabello castaño largo y ondulado quien lentamente se acercó a la orilla del balcón de la biblioteca para observar como la plataforma de la vitrina volvía a su lugar. —Esta familia se vuelve cada vez más interesante, debo irme con cuidado si quiero sobrevivir… ¡Hasta me dieron escalofríos! —una risita escapó de sus labios y se giró hacia el mago alto y de cabello largo que se mantenía muy serio.

—Milly, no puedes decirle a nadie lo que acabamos de escuchar.

Ella bufó y puso los ojos en blanco.

—Vamos John, no es como si realmente me importe lo que le pasa a Ginny. No ganaría nada ventilando esta información así que quita esa cara de susto… ¿O acaso lo dices porque a ti también te borraron la memoria?

—No —dijo llevándose las manos a la cabeza con aspecto preocupado y aproximándose a donde ella se encontraba. —Yo llegué aquí por voluntad propia igual que tú. Recibí una visita de Rebeca antes de iniciar mi cuarto año en Hogwarts y durante tres meses recibí varias lechuzas; algunas de ella, otras de Cassie y de Will insistiéndome en que me uniera a ellos. No tenía nada que perder así que aproveché la batalla que hubo en la escuela hace…

—Cinco años —terminó de decir su compañera —también estuve ahí. —El joven se le quedó mirando sorprendido. —Yo estaba en quinto año cuando eso pasó. Ahora entiendo porque me resultabas tan familiar. —entrecerró los ojos acercándose un poco más a él y continuó —¡Eres un Hufflepuff! De todas las casas de Hogwarts jamás imaginé que encontraría a un hurón aquí. Fuiste de los pocos que _murieron_ en batalla. —recalcó haciendo señas de comillas en el aire. —Hubo una ceremonia en memoria de los caídos… con una foto tuya y flores, por si no lo sabias.

—No, no lo sabía—El joven hizo una mueca nostálgica y suspiró. —Yo a ti no te recuerdo, seguramente eras una Slytherin.

—Fallaste. —Ella sonrió —Soy Ravenclaw. Es más probable que no me recuerdes por otras cosas… soy metamorfomaga, ¿lo habías olvidado? —terminó de decir señalándose a sí misma y jugando con el color y corte de cabello que mágicamente se volvió lacio y corto hasta la nuca y azul eléctrico.

—¿Así que estudiaste llevando un disfraz todo el tiempo?

—¿Y si el disfraz es el cómo me veo ahora? —respondió retándolo a hacer sus conjeturas al tiempo que su cabello volvía a la normalidad. —Sería bastante útil si fuera una espía.

—No intentes jugar con mi mente.

—Lo siento no pude evitarlo. —ella rio y se recargó sobre el barandal. —¿Vas a contarle a Ginny sobre sus recuerdos? Digo, eres su novio. Imagina lo que pensará de ti si se lo ocultas y después se entera. —miró al chico que continuaba con aire pensativo —A menos que estés de acuerdo con lo que hace Rebeca… la verdad no me sorprendería. Si fuiste capaz de abandonar a tu familia para cambiarlo por esto dudo que guardar un secreto más pueda afectarte.

—Milly, tú no sabes nada —dijo él —Y si fuera el caso no creo que seamos muy diferentes dado que también estás aquí.

—Yo por lo menos si terminé la escuela. Fui de las mejores de mi clase. —le respondió con alegría. —John, no nos hagamos tontos, puede que hayamos llegado en caminos separados, pero los dos tenemos la misma misión, ¿o me equivoco?… La pregunta es, ¿Por cuánto tiempo podremos sostener la farsa frente a Rebeca? Protege mis secretos y yo protegeré los tuyos. Cuando llegue el momento te aseguro que puedes confiar en mí.

—Es mejor que nos vayamos antes de que vuelvan a salir. —dijo el mago ignorando su último comentario, aunque sabiendo muy bien a qué se refería.

—Pero si apenas iniciaba el tour de los secretos y los pasadizos de esta casa.

John extendió el brazo señalando el camino de regreso por uno de los pasillos con estantes a sus espaldas y ella a regañadientes lo siguió. Una vez que llegaron al fondo colocó su mano sobre la pared y después de un click se abrió una puerta corrediza.

—John, vas a contarme tu historia, ¿verdad? Debió ser emocionante fingir tu propia muerte.

—Algún día te lo contaré. Hoy no.

—¡No es justo! —fue lo último que se escuchó en el balcón antes de que la puerta corrediza volviera a cerrarse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 _ **En el próximo capítulo seguiremos con el viaje de Vanessa a lo largo del tiempo. Saludos. Gracias por su reviews y gracias a los que me han seguido para mantenerse al tanto de esta historia.**_

 _ **Un beso.**_ __ __


	9. Capítulo 9 Mujer afortunada

**CAPITULO 9 MUJER AFORTUNADA**

 ***** PASADO — PRIMAVERA 1979 *****

Vanessa abrió los ojos al darse cuenta de que estaba inmersa en un profundo silencio. El lago y la nieve habían desaparecido y su capa de invisibilidad apenas y se había movido de lugar. Se encontraba dentro del pasillo de una biblioteca con altos estantes repletos de gruesos y viejos libros con lomos negros, marrones y rojizos. Con cautela se aproximó a la salida para acercarse a lo que parecía ser un balcón y descubrió que realmente se encontraba en la planta alta de una curiosa biblioteca en forma circular desde la vista que tenía Vanessa se podía apreciar que en la planta baja los estantes seguían la forma de la habitación con estantes de menor altura uno frente a otro formando una media luna, pero lo que llamó su atención fue una vitrina al centro y los objetos que resguardaba pues con la luz que entraba de la cúpula de cristal algunos de ellos emitían reflejos dorados en las paredes.

En ese momento la puerta principal que tenía a su izquierda se abrió de par en par y por ella entró la rubia que tenía una sonrisa radiante en la cara.

—¡Esta es la biblioteca! —exclamó sujetando la puerta para que sus visitas pudieran pasar. —Como les prometí pueden ver todo lo que deseen.

—¡Vaya! Este lugar no tiene nada que envidiarle a la biblioteca de Hogwarts. ¿No lo crees, Severus?

Nuevamente sus padres y Rebeca estaban juntos. Vanessa puso mucha atención a las facciones del trio para tratar de identificar la época en la que estaban. Aunque era fácil deducir que era una época anterior a la visita en el lago. De forma automática sus ojos repasaron todo el lugar tratando de localizar algún periódico sin éxito. Lo primero que pudo notar en ellos fue que el cabello de su madre estaba más corto de lo que había visto antes, lo que provocaba que se formaran algunos rizos rebeldes. Llevaba un vestido en color vino pegado al cuerpo y largo hasta las rodillas y los tacones de sus zapatillas resonaban sobre el claro suelo de mármol. Snape por su parte, iba con su habitual indumentaria negra y una capa de viaje. Rebeca al contrario, desentonaba rotundamente en esa fotografía ya que llevaba unos jeans ligeramente acampanados y una sudadera gris mientras que su cabello largo estaba torpemente sujetado en una coleta.

—Eso es algo que está por verse —respondió Severus arrastrando las palabras sin inmutarse. —¿Se puede saber de dónde salió todo esto? —cuestionó al tiempo que se acercaba a los artefactos mágicos.

Rebeca se encogió de hombros.

—La verdad no lo sé. Nunca llegué a preguntarles a mis padres adoptivos y Walter es solo un niño. Dudo que sepa de estas cosas.

—Me sorprende que los Deyant hayan mantenido este lugar oculto del Ministerio por tanto tiempo. Es un paraíso para los amantes de las artes oscuras. Una lástima que tuvieran que morir en aquella fiesta en casa de los Towler. Sólo un tonto tendría una Manticora en su sótano y creer que en una redada del Ministerio esa bestia sería capaz de defenderlos. Fue un escándalo en _El Profeta_ , 20 muertos y 15 heridos por ataque de Manticora ¿Sólo Anne Towler y Walter Deyant sobrevivieron, no es así?

—Y no te olvides de mí —replicó Rebeca — Yo también estuve ahí aquella noche acompañando a los Deyant. El abuelo de Annie también sobrevivió, pero fue enviado a Azkaban por posesión ilegal de criaturas mágicas peligrosas. El ministerio me nombró su tutora y Walter sólo me tiene a mí.

—Una lástima para esos niños y una fortuna para ti… en un sentido muy literal —dijo el hombre en tono seco volteando a ver a la rubia que parecía no entender a qué se refería. —Tengo entendido que antes del accidente, el Sr. Towler te cedió sus bienes y que ahora eres dueña de 4 bóvedas de Gringotts repletas de galeones y reliquias familiares. Sin contar con las propiedades de ambas familias incluyendo esta casa y… ¿la mansión que está en Escocia? Muy afortunada…

—Todo esto es mío y de esos niños. —replicó —creo que no debo recordarte que el tío de Marianne me ayudó a que ante el ministerio todo fuera legal. Lo mismo con la custodia de Anne y Walter. Me gané la confianza de los Deyant y esto es fruto de ello.

—Y aun así rechazaste llevar su apellido. Me sigue pareciendo extraño que los aurores hicieran una redada aquella noche, teniendo en cuenta que el historial de los Towler era impecable, es como si alguien los hubiera alertado a propósito…

—Ejem, ejem —empezó a decir Marianne Selfish antes de que la rubia replicara. —Basta Severus, también para Rebeca fue difícil perder de nuevo a su familia. Ten algo de consideración.

El hombre no contestó y siguió dándose el tour por la estancia. Rebeca tomó una profunda bocanada de aire para calmarse y habló de nuevo.

—Hablando de familia, me gustaría darte algo amiga, como muestra de gratitud por el apoyo que me has dado y también por el nuevo integrante que está por venir.

—¿Nuevo integrante? —preguntó Snape con curiosidad dando media vuelta para regresar a donde ellas estaban.

—¡Por Merlin, Rebeca! —dijo la pelirroja molesta —cuando te dije aquello en secreto creí que habías captado que no quería decirle a nadie y eso también lo incluye a él.

—¿No le has dicho? —la rubia se llevó las manos a la boca apenada.

—Es complicado, ni siquiera lo sabe mi familia… Severus, no te atrevas a usar legeremancia conmigo.

—Entonces explica el misterio. —respondió aproximándose a ella.

—¡Alto ahí! —exclamó nerviosamente y de forma instintiva lanzó una barra de fuego azul entre ellos para evitar que se acercara más. Snape retrocedió sacando su varita mágica de la túnica —Tenía pensado hablar del tema en un par de días o tal vez ocultarlo indefinidamente, pero bueno, las cosas han resultado así… Gracias por arruinarlo todo Rebeca.

—Ya deja de dar tantos rodeos.

—Estoy embarazada.

Hubo un silencio incómodo y Marianne esperó a que él dijera algo, pero parecía una estatua carente de emoción. —No te pido que te hagas responsable ni nada por el estilo. Tú estabas muy deprimido y dolido porque la estúpida de Lily Evans se casó con Potter y… yo sólo buscaba hacerte compañía, pero el whisky de fuego se nos fue de las manos y pasó esto. Te estimo mucho Severus, tenemos demasiadas cosas en común y no me gustaría que eso cambie. Así que de verdad no te preocupes por mí. Ya me las arreglaré, mis tíos van a matarme, pero lo superaré.

—¿Es en serio? —musitó Vanessa indignada. —¿Soy producto de una noche de copas? Y por culpa de mi suegra… ¡Es increíble!

— _Finite incantatem_ — dijo Snape señalando la barrera de fuego que se disipó al instante.

¡Hey! ¿Qué haces? —se quejó Marianne cuando él la tomó por la muñeca.

—No soy un irresponsable y me agradas lo suficiente como para estar contigo. Vayamos a hablar con tu familia.

La pelirroja abrió la boca para protestar, aunque no pudo emitir palabra alguna.

—¡Felicidades! —dijo Rebeca dando un saltito de emoción.

—Cállate.

—Eres un aguafiestas, Severus —le contestó. — _¡Incarcerus!_

Una cuerda enlazó a la pareja con fuerza, lo que provocó que quedaran uno frente al otro y ambos luchaban para no perder el equilibrio.

—Sé que están muy ocupados en el amor y sus responsabilidades morales, pero los invité a mi casa por un motivo y aun no pueden irse. No deben ser groseros.

—Amiga, basta ya de juegos, no es gracioso ni el mejor momento —dijo Marianne a quien no le había quedado más que abrazarse de su futuro esposo para seguir manteniéndose en pie.

—Los dejaré ir, pero no sin antes darles mi regalo de bodas —la rubia sonrió —la idea era que fuera un regalo por su nuevo bebé, pero ya que Severus es tan valiente quiero pensar que van a casarse.

—¡Bessat, quítanos estas cuerdas ahora! —vociferó Snape.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —accedió y con un movimiento de varita los liberó.

Accidentalmente, una vez libres de las cuerdas no se coordinaron y Marianne terminó pisando a Snape provocando que el hombre cayera estrepitosamente al duro suelo.

—Lo siento —empezó a disculparse la chica ofreciendo su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Él la tomó, pero al sentir que no resistiría el peso tuvo que soltarlo para no caerle encima. Un nuevo quejido de Snape resonó en la sala y quedó tendido en el mármol. Ante tal escena la chica no se pudo resistir y estalló en una carcajada nerviosa —Lo siento… lo siento… —continuó riendo y Severus tampoco se pudo contener y empezó a reírse de la situación haciendo lo posible por ponerse en pie.

Vanessa sonrió. Nunca antes había visto a su padre con aquella actitud y era lindo descubrir que por lo menos en su juventud se había divertido un poco.

—Ya… Sev… —otra carcajada —Severus… si sigo riéndome así le va a hacer daño al bebé.

—Hacen una linda pareja. —Los jóvenes que se habían tomado de la mano para darse fuerzas uno a otro se soltaron de inmediato —Aunque intenten negarlo hay amor aquí. —terminó la frase dibujando un corazón en el aire. Snape la fulminó con la mirada.

— _¡Levicorpus!_ —dijo el hombre y al instante la chica quedó de cabeza flotando, ella gritó asustada y todas sus pertenencias cayeron de sus bolsillos, entre ellas dos cajas negras pequeñas y alargadas. Una de ellas se abrió y salió disparado un collar con tres colgantes en forma de corazón.

—¡Bájame! —rugió.

—Ok —murmuró y la rubia cayó ruidosamente. Snape hizo una mueca burlona en señal de victoria —Ahora sí, ya estamos a mano.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —preguntó Marianne que ya se había agachado y tomado el collar que salió de la caja. —Es muy hermoso.

—¡Argh! —lloriqueó la rubia que se apresuró a recuperar sus cosas —Eres un tonto. Estas cajas son para ustedes. Uno para cada uno. Los encontré entre esos artefactos y me parecieron muy bonitos. Como dije cuando llegamos aquí, no les he agradecido por el apoyo que me han dado en los últimos meses. Severus, sé que no te caigo bien y aun así accediste a darme clases de Oclumancia. —hizo una pausa, pero Snape no dijo nada —Y tu Marianne… has sido muy buena conmigo. Me ayudaste a evitar explotar la casa con mis fallidas pociones… Espero que lo acepten —terminó de decir extendiendo la mano ofreciéndoles las cajitas.

—Volvemos a lo mismo, esto no es tuyo. —dijo Snape cortante. —No podemos aceptarlo.

—Pues yo si lo quiero —Marianne hizo a un lado a Snape y tomó ambas cajas. Él se puso serio.

—Está bien —dijo resignado. —Pero no los sacarás de sus cajas hasta averiguar para qué son. Si estaban entre esos artefactos oscuros dudo que sean para algo bueno.

—Puedo prestarles la biblioteca para que investiguen sobre ello. Yo ya busqué en toda esa hilera y no encontré nada. —dijo Rebeca señalando el primer estante.

—Yo creo que son inofensivos —terció la pelirroja que ignoró las advertencias del hombre y continuó jugueteando con uno de los colgantes entre sus manos. —Muchas gracias, Rebeca.

—Si eso es todo lo que necesitas de nosotros entonces nos retiramos.

Vanessa se percató que como en el recuerdo anterior, su padre había tomado a Marianne por el codo. —Aun debemos hablar con tus tíos.

—¿Y si lo hacemos en secreto? —preguntó la muchacha que se había puesto roja como un tomate. —No quiero que lo sepan. Tampoco los mortífagos. No seré capaz de soportar las críticas de Bellatrix o a los perfectos Malfoy.

—Platiquemos en el camino y en privado.

—Adiós Rebeca.

—Los acompaño a la salida —dijo siguiéndolos hasta la puerta y todos salieron de la habitación.

—Así que los dueños originales de esos collares fueron Rebeca y los Deyant. —dijo Vanessa pensativa —Esa mujer era una mocosa estúpida. ¿Cómo se le ocurrió regalar algo así? —terminó de decir al tiempo que sacaba de sus bolsillos su propio juego de collares. Supuso que su misión ahí ya había terminado. De repente sintió una brisa a su lado y tuvo que contenerse para no gritar del susto al sentirse atrapada. Oyó varios pasos que poco a poco se alejaron y pudo ver que se trataba de un par de niños de entre 10 y 11 años de edad que habían salido de uno de los estantes detrás de ella y que ahora corrían a por todo el balcón para llegar a unas escaleras que estaban en la esquina.

—¡Annie, ya no llores! —exclamó el pequeño rubio que trataba de alcanzarla.

—Quiero a mi mamá—gimoteaba ella desconsoladamente.

—Yo también quiero a los míos, pero Rebeca dice que no van a volver. —su comentario fue un error porque de inmediato Anne lloró de nuevo —Yo te voy a cuidar Annie, ya no llores.

—Niños tontos —musitó Vanessa al otro lado de la sala. —Si tan solo pudiera deshacerme de ustedes aún podría salvar a Fred. ¿Quién los viera tan inocentes? ¿Qué demonios es lo que les hizo Rebeca para que se volvieran personas tan frías y calculadoras?

—¡Niños! —gritó alguien fuera de la biblioteca —Es hora de comer, vengan aquí. —Los pequeños dieron un respingo y se apresuraron a terminar su recorrido para salir de la habitación.

" _¿De dónde salieron?"_ —dijo para sus adentros la bruja —¿Dónde estará este lugar? —se mordió el labio debatiéndose entre sí ir a investigar o seguir utilizando los collares. Sabía que entre más tiempo y más cosas hiciera en cada parada, más riesgo corría en cambiar algo del pasado. _"Parece que ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, pero ahora que lo pienso no he visto nada que me ayude a saber qué fue lo que hizo Snape para evitar que yo fuera especial"_ —torció el gesto desanimada y puso los collares uno frente al otro

—Collares del mal, ya es hora de que me ayuden a encontrar lo que realmente necesito. ¡Por favor! —cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse. Los collares tuvieron una breve vibración y abrió los ojos sólo para descubrir que las joyas color rubí brillaban intensamente. Frunció el ceño recordando que en el último viaje las joyas que más habían resplandecido fueron las esmeraldas. La luz se intensificó debajo de la capa hasta que hubo una explosión de cegadora luz blanca que la obligó a cerrar los ojos.


	10. Capítulo 10 Un mal recuerdo

**CAPITULO 10 UN MAL RECUERDO**

 *****DICIEMBRE 1981, LA CALLE DE LA HILANDERA*****

Vanessa apenas pudo sentir que el ambiente había cambiado cuando un aroma a podrido la obligó a abrir los ojos. Estaba en una estancia pequeña con libros amontonados en una esquina y junto a ella estaba un burbujeante caldero con una sustancia viscosa y blanquecina causante de aquel desagradable aroma. Decidió caminar un poco por la habitación cuidando sus pasos para evitar pisar los trozos de pergamino que estaban regados por el piso.

Un cuadro torcido en la pared llamó su atención; en él se apreciaban tres figuras: El hombre de aspecto serio con sus dos cortinas de grasiento cabello estaba de pie junto a una silla en la que estaba sentada su esposa Marianne Selfish y una tierna niña de cabello negro ondulado y radiantes ojos azules sobre su regazo pasando su mirada de uno al otro y luego al frente con aspecto sorprendido como si el fotógrafo la hubiera regañado por arruinar la foto.

—¿Por qué no se me ocurrió antes? —dijo dando un vistazo a toda la estancia al recordar que desde que había vuelto con Harry no había hecho ninguna visita a la casa de La hilandera. ¿Acaso ahí encontraría más respuestas?

No le dio tiempo de concentrarse mucho en aquello, gritos de la planta baja llamaron su atención. Salió de la habitación y caminó por un estrecho rellano para poder oír mejor.

—Se volvió loca Severus, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Quiere llevarse a nuestra niña.

—Rápido, recoge todo lo que puedas. Estoy seguro de que Dumbledore puede ayudarnos. El me prometió que si testificábamos en contra de los mortifagos podría protegernos.

—No aceptaré ayuda de ese viejo —dijo la mujer con firmeza. —tal vez tú puedas engañarlo porque cree que eres un espía de la Orden del Fenix, pero yo no puedo. No me es tan sencillo ocultar mis pensamientos. Por culpa de ellos encerraron a varios amigos nuestros.

—Y seremos los próximos si no tomamos esta oportunidad. El Señor Tenebroso está muerto, Marianne, ¿Qué importa de dónde provenga la ayuda?

—Intentó salvar a los Potter y mira como terminaron —la muchacha pudo atisbar que los ojos de su padre se ensombrecieron. —Es lo único que después de todo salió bien. Espero que por fin logres olvidar a esa pelirroja bonita.

—Basta Marianne.

—¿Basta?... Es lo mismo que te he pedido los últimos dos años. ¿Crees que no me percaté de lo mucho que te afectó cuando el Señor Tenebroso decidió ir tras los Potter? ¿O que no sé qué empezaste a salir conmigo después de que esa sangre sucia dejó de hablarte? ¡Soy tu esposa Severus! Pero parece que haga lo que haga sólo tienes ojos para ella. Menos mal que el Señor Tenebroso la quitó de en medio.

—Es suficiente —dijo él apenas despegando los labios —No hay tiempo para tus sermones. Estamos hablando de la seguridad de nuestra hija. Empaca lo que puedas, nos vamos en 20 minutos. Es mi última palabra.

—Lo haré, pero ni creas que aceptaré ir con Dumbledore.

—¿Mami?

La mujer se sobresaltó y giró su cuerpo para encontrarse con una niña que sujetaba fuertemente su vestido.

—Vane, mi amor… Ya te dije que no te aparezcas así. Asustas a mamá. —se agachó para tomarla en brazos. La niña sonrió.

—¡¿De verdad yo lo hice?!—dijo Vanessa desde el rellano al observar como de la nada la pequeña había aparecido.

—¿Qué te parece si haces chispas por mí? —dijo la madre sentándola en el suelo cerca de la chimenea. Hizo un chasquido con los dedos y salió una débil llama de fuego azul que revoloteó frente a la niña y luego se esfumó.

La niña le dedicó otra sonrisa a su madre y acto seguido se puso a jugar con sus diminutos deditos tratando de imitar los movimientos de la pelirroja. En el tercer intento una débil chispa salió. Ella volteó a ver a su madre buscando aprobación y Marianne le aplaudió.

—No tenemos mucho tiempo —le urgió Snape. La mujer le puso mala cara y entró a la habitación contigua.

La muchacha de los ojos azul zafiro de repente sintió un escalofrió cuando una sombra negra pasó detrás de ella. La figura encapuchada descendió con velocidad por las escaleras apenas haciendo ruido mientras con una mano sacaba su varita mágica.

Vanessa quiso gritar para advertir a su padre que se dirigía a una segunda habitación, pero se tuvo que tapar la boca para no hacerlo. Un segundo después se vio un destello rojo y Snape cayó de espaldas. El encapuchado lo sostuvo antes de que tocara el suelo y lo arrastró detrás de uno de los sofas

—¡Papi! —exclamó la bebé agitando los brazos al encapuchado.

—Sí, soy yo. No hagas ruido. —dijo el hombre colocando su dedo índice sobre sus labios y acercándose a la niña.

La tomó en brazos y la estrechó contra su cuerpo dándole un beso en la frente. Después la levantó en el aire para poder admirarla mejor. La pequeña posó sus manitas sobre su rostro y le deslizó la capucha hacia atrás dejando ver su grasiento cabello.

—Pero ¿cómo? —susurró la ojiazul confundida —Creo que por fin llegué al momento en que Snape cambio las cosas. Esto debe ser su mayor error.

—Tu padre necesita que le ayudes con algo, ¿lo harás? —preguntó con voz ronca. La niña asintió con la cabeza y se apresuraron a subir las escaleras.

Vanessa se movió sigilosamente hacia otra esquina del rellano rogando por no ser descubierta, pero su padre estaba tan absorto en la niña que no se dio cuenta de la presencia extra que estaba en la casa. Severus entró a la habitación donde estaba el caldero y ella quiso seguirlo, pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando le cerró la puerta en la cara.

—¡Maldición, maldición, maldición! ¿Qué me vas a hacer? —exclamó la muchacha a modo de berrinche. Esperó tras la puerta por un minuto y al ver que no se abría volvió a asomarse al salón de abajo para buscar a su madre o atisbar un movimiento del Severus aturdido, nada ocurrió.

De repente la niña empezó a llorar como si estuviera sufriendo mucho y se oyó a su madre gritar su nombre varias veces desde la otra habitación. Marianne salió de donde se encontraba y al darse cuenta de que Vanessa ya no estaba en la chimenea subió las escaleras ahora buscando a Severus con gran preocupación.

Vanessa observó debajo de la puerta esperando ver el reflejo del fuego. Si madre e hija tenían el mismo poder y si reaccionaba igual que Mel, entonces ese cuarto ya estaría ardiendo en llamas. Para cuando Marianne alcanzó el pomo de la puerta el llanto ya había aminorado. Aun así abrió la puerta con varita en mano.

—¡¿Qué pasa aquí?! —exclamó al ver a su esposo tratando de tranquilizar a la niña arrullándola en uno de sus brazos, mientras que en el otro sostenía otro frasco con un líquido color dorado.

—Por fin lo conseguí. Tómalo. —la mujer abrió mucho los ojos tratando de comprender a qué se refería. —Por fin logré terminar la poción para quitarle esos horribles poderes a nuestra hija. Es tu turno. Tómalo y podremos olvidarnos de Rebeca Bessat para siempre. —dijo el mago ofreciéndole el frasco que ella no tomó.

—Severus, ¿qué hiciste?... sus poderes… ¿por qué? —empezó a balbucear retrocediendo y saliendo de la habitación —Eres un monstruo. No había necesidad de hacer eso. Pudimos encontrar otra solución.

—Era la única forma de que Rebeca nos dejará tranquilos. Sus poderes siguen ahí, aunque ocultos de los demás.

—¡Has convertido a mi hija en una squib! Eres un…

—No, sólo sus poderes especiales. —se apresuró a decir al tiempo que con su varita mágica invocaba un escudo protector ante el ataque que se veía venir de su esposa. —Ella estará bien. Tendrá una vida normal como bruja. Cuando esté fuera de peligro le devolveré esa magia. Tengo el antídoto. Si algo no sale bien, o si llego a olvidarlo. Hay una copia de ambas pociones en Hogwarts y la receta está en mi libro, quitamanchas...

—Demasiada información. No quiero saber más.

—Pero es importante que lo sepas.

—No va a funcionar. Acabas de arruinar su futuro. Sabes bien que mientras Vanessa esté conmigo ella siempre nos encontrará.

—No lo hará si tú también tomas la poción. Hazlo ahora y protejamos juntos a nuestra hija. —dijo ofreciéndole nuevamente el frasco. Marianne dudó.

—Lo siento Severus, no puedo hacerlo. Sería renunciar a lo que soy y no estoy dispuesta a eso. Debe haber otro modo.

—Tengo otra idea. —dijo él con aire pensativo. Con esto podremos eliminar el mal de raíz. Haré que Rebeca beba esto.

—Intentará matarnos después de que lo tome.

—No si nos vamos de aquí antes de que lo haga. Dejará de rastrearte.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que hay algo más? ¿Qué es lo que me ocultas?

—No oculto nada —dijo él con su rostro inescrutable. Si Marianne supiera que él realmente era un Snape del futuro reinaría el caos. –Lo correcto es que yo te pregunte ¿Qué es lo que aún no me has dicho? ¿Acaso vas a esperar hasta que se te note?

Marianne puso los ojos como platos al sentirse descubierta y llevando automáticamente su mano al vientre, empezó a balbucear tratando de replicar, pero ninguna palabra coherente pudo salir de su boca. Vanessa abrió la boca sorprendida ante tal declaración, sus padres no sólo la habían tenido a ella, sino que existía un hermano o hermana.

-No importa ahora, Es mejor que me lo digas esta noche, me haré el sorprendido. –añadió el hombre y la comisura de sus labios se elevó, claramente cuando el Snape real se enterara sería una gran sorpresa.

Los dos voltearon la vista a la pequeña Vanessa que continuaba en brazos de su padre, había terminado tan agotada del llanto que se había quedado dormida. Ambos caminaron por el pasillo hasta la habitación de la niña y Snape la colocó sobre su cuna.

—Déjala que duerma en lo que terminamos de empacar. —dijo Marianne pasando sus manos sobre su rostro para limpiarle las lágrimas.

—¿Empacar? —preguntó Snape y el semblante le cambió.

—Pues sí, dijiste que iríamos a buscar ayuda de Dumbledore.

—No. Sea lo que sea que te haya dicho no puedes ir con Dumbledore, hoy no, es una mala idea. Yo sé lo que te digo.

—Hace 5 minutos me convenciste de lo contrario. ¿Qué es lo que sucede?

—Cosas malas pasarán si lo hacemos. Es mejor ir de una vez con Rebeca y obligarla a tomar la poción.

Marianne frunció el ceño confundida. Ya no entendía nada.

—Okeeeey. Pero si lo hacemos será a mi manera. —dijo saliendo de la habitación y bajando las escaleras. —Rebeca sólo confía en mí. Y uno de los 2 debe de cuidar a Vanessa. —Se aproximó a la entrada y tomó su capa de viaje. —Tú deberías continuar empacando. De igual modo querrá atraparnos cuando se dé cuenta.

—¿Usarás la chimenea? —preguntó colocándose cerca del sofá para tapar el bulto que estaba oculto a sus espaldas.

—No, podría sospechar, mejor hago una llegada casual por la puerta principal.

Snape asintió con la cabeza.

—Deberíamos ir a la casa que me dejaron mis padres en Cambridge. Es un buen lugar para formar una familia. Rebeca no sabe de ese lugar.

—Nos veremos allá entonces. ¿En 30 minutos?

—Si. Debes prometerme que en cuanto esto termine le devolverás sus poderes.

—Lo haré. Ten cuidado.

—Regresaré pronto. Cuida bien de mi hija. —y dicho esto salió de la casa.

Snape se quedó frente a la puerta durante un instante que se hizo eterno. Después se aseguró de que su otro yo continuara noqueado. Rebuscó entre sus bolsillos y sacó uno de los collares con los dijes en forma de corazón.

—Eres brillante Snape. Imagino que al igual que nos pasó a Harry y a mí no sabías que al interferir y regresar a tu tiempo ya no ibas a recordar nada. Eso explica porque todo se fue al carajo.

—Después de todo si podré cambiar el futuro y salvarlas a las 3. —dijo el mago mientras jugueteaba con él entre sus manos.

—¿A las 3? —Vanessa frunció el entrecejo. —¿Quién más está involucrada en este asunto o se refiere al bebé en camino?

El hombre salió del campo visual de Vanessa durante varios minutos y después pareció decidido a subir las escaleras.

" _Debo irme ahora, o va a encontrarme y será un caos peor"_ —pensó la muchacha sacando su propio juego de collares, pero se detuvo en cuanto escuchó un serpenteo de las llamas en la chimenea acompañado de un destello verde. Marianne estaba en casa.

—Hola, Severus. —saludó su esposa apenas moviendo los labios. Sus ojos carecían de emoción.

—Marianne —contestó él sin despegar la mirada de su mujer haciendo un cuestionamiento silencioso, pero ella lo ignoró como si fuera otro mueble del lugar —¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Es muy pronto, este no era nuestro punto de reunión.

—Tu poción fue un éxito. Rebeca perdió sus poderes. Ya no puede encontrar a magos con poderes especiales. —dijo ella en tono serio. —Vanessa está a salvo. Y seguirá estándolo siempre y cuando me entregues el antídoto ahora.

—Creí que no querías tener mucha información sobre eso —dijo al notar que había algo extraño en la situación. Lentamente llevó su mano al bolsillo en busca de su varita mágica. —No te diré dónde está ¿Qué harás al respecto? —la retó.

La bruja levantó la vista hacia la escalera y el mago al percatarse de lo que planeaba le lanzó un hechizo que le dio en el hombro y la hizo retroceder.

—¡Severus, ayúdame! —gritó de repente la mujer a la que le cambió el semblante y ahora sólo había sorpresa y desesperación en su rostro. Se abalanzó sobre Snape, pero sólo dio 2 pasos antes de recuperar su anterior postura. —Eso estuvo muy cerca.

—Rebeca —dijo él apretando los dientes. El rostro de Marianne sonrió burlonamente. —Debí darme cuenta de que era la maldición Imperius.

—¡Correcto! Ya me descubriste. —festejó la bruja —Debo reconocer que tu hechizo me tomó por sorpresa y me distraje. No volverá a ocurrir. Tú tomaste mis poderes y yo tengo a tu querida esposa. —dijo con frialdad —Fue muy sencillo de hecho. La oclumancia nunca se le dio bien a la pobre Marianne y yo he practicado bastante las artes oscuras en los últimos años. Si hubiera decidido huir después de engañarme con la poción quizá se habría salvado, pero se asustó tanto de verme gritar e implorar por el dolor que se quedó esperando a que pasara el efecto. Tiempo suficiente para regresarle el favor.

—Si tu plan es cambiar a Marianne por nuestra hija será mejor que te vayas por donde viniste.

—Tu hija ya no me importa. Sé que también tomó la poción y que es una bruja ordinaria y sin chiste. Así que esta es mi última advertencia. Dame lo que te pido y te devolveré a Marianne y no molestaré nunca más a su hija.

—Es una oferta bastante generosa, pero no confío en ti. Conozco a Marianne, ella no querría eso. —dijo arrastrando las palabras. Le lanzó otro hechizo que la bruja repelió con un protego.

—¿Sabías que el uso prolongado de la maldición Imperius causa daños irreversibles en el usuario? ¿Estás seguro de que quieres eso para tu mujer? Sería lindo tenerla como mi títere personal.

Otro rayo salió de la varita de Snape. Ella se movió hacia un lado para evitarlo y comenzó a reír.

—Debes odiarme demasiado como para atreverte a atacar a Marianne. Ella está muy asustada y si en algo coincidimos es que ninguna de las dos queremos morir, no ahora, mucho menos cuando viene otro bebé en camino. Le hicimos un juramento al Señor Tenebroso y lo voy a cumplir así tenga que obligarla y eliminar a quien se interponga en mi camino. Apuesto a que no pensaron en eso cuando planearon darme aquella poción.

—El Señor Tenebroso está muerto. El juramento murió con él.

—Él volverá y yo tendré un grupo de magos que serán dignos de pertenecer al mundo mágico. La magia es poder Severus, lo sabes muy bien... En esta guerra mágica sólo sobrevivirán los más fuertes. Sin mi habilidad sólo se hará el camino más largo, pero no me van a detener. Si tú no quieres darme el antídoto encontraré otra forma hasta recuperar lo que me fue quitado. Eso sí, te recomiendo que cuides tu espalda y la de tu preciosa hija. Las consecuencias podrían ser severas.

—¡Expelliarmus! —gritó el mago.

—Necesitarás algo más fuerte que eso para derrotarme —dijo ella después de repeler nuevamente el hechizo.

Acto seguido se desató una intensa ráfaga de hechizos entre ambos magos. Algunos de ellos empezaron a rebotar en las paredes rompiendo objetos que se cruzaban a su paso.

—¡Incarcerus! —dijo él buscando apresar a la pelirroja sin hacerle daño, pero el ser atacado de aquella forma le complicaba las cosas. Ella se movió pero la cuerda alcanzó uno de sus pies haciéndola tropezar. —¡Petrificus totalus! —exclamó creyendo que todo terminaría pronto.

—¡Crucio! —exclamó ella furiosa intentando levantarse. Los hechizos chocaron y explotaron en el aire. —¡Crucio, crucio! —siguió gritando frenéticamente y uno de ellos lo alcanzó haciéndolo caer de rodillas y retorcerse de dolor. La técnica de ponerse sólo a la defensiva no estaba funcionando, debía atacar de verdad y ya encontraría después la manera de disculparse con su esposa.

—¡Reducto! —dijo Snape apuntando a un librero junto a Marianne que explotó haciéndola retroceder. —¡Relaskio! —gritó de nuevo sin darle tiempo de reaccionar. La bruja fue impulsada hacia atrás y chocó contra otro librero, por la fuerza varios objetos le cayeron encima —¡Expelliarmus! —exclamó una vez más y por fin logró quitarle su varita mágica que salió volando por los aires hasta caer muy cerca de la chimenea. —Ya es suficiente Rebeca. Estas desarmada. Libera a Marianne del maleficio ahora.

—Aún no he terminado. —dijo ella saliendo de entre el desastre que los últimos dos ataques habían provocado. Agitó su mano y de ella salió una bola de fuego azul directo al rostro de Snape y otra y otra vez; con cada lanzamiento las llamas incrementaban de tamaño y para el mago era cada vez más difícil poder detener los ataques y evitar que la casa comenzara a incendiarse.

—¡Dije que es suficiente! —vociferó perdiendo el control —¡Sectumsempra!

—¡Severus, no! —exclamó la bruja sin poner ningún tipo de resistencia antes de que el haz de luz la golpeara y le provocara varios cortes, una última mirada llena de dolor y cuestionamientos se cruzó entre los dos antes de que cayera al suelo.

—Marianne —susurró Snape arrepintiéndose al instante de lo que había hecho.

Corrió hasta ella y se arrodilló sujetándola por los hombros mientras canturreaba el contra hechizo para aminorar las heridas. —lo siento —dijo en voz baja. —lo voy a arreglar. Lo prometo.

—Mi bebé… —chilló la otra débilmente.

Severus sacó ambos collares planeando usarlos para regresar específicamente a ese trágico momento, pero en ese instante la llama de la chimenea se encendió de nuevo y por ella entró la Rebeca real.

Snape cerró el puño en torno a ellos e hizo la mano hacia atrás para ocultarlos de la bruja, de repente los collares empezaron a emitir débiles destellos de forma intermitente.

—Largo de mi casa —dijo él ignorando lo que pasaba en el puño de su mano y también lo que sucedía detrás del sofá donde su otro yo empezaba a moverse.

—¡Sepáralos, sepáralos! — murmuró Vanessa tapándose la boca para evitar gritarle a su padre. Era cuestión de segundos antes de que los collares en automático se activaran y lo llevaran de regreso al futuro.

Muchas cosas pasaron a la vez. Los collares incrementaron su resplandor obligando a Severus a levantarlos para observarlos mejor, pero ya era tarde para impedir que se activaran. Rebeca abrió mucho los ojos pasando la vista de los collares al Snape arrodillado y de ahí al otro Snape que desde la otra esquina preguntó _"¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! a_ ntes de verse obligado a cerrar los ojos por la cegadora luz que inundó el salón acompañada de una ráfaga de viento. Rebeca que continuaba sorprendida fue la primera en moverse; se agachó para tomar rápidamente la varita de la otra bruja. Lanzó un _"Lumus Máxima"_ en la estancia para prolongar el efecto cegador y aprovechó para arrastrar a Marianne hasta la chimenea. Para cuando Snape pudo reaccionar sólo alcanzó a ver la última llama color esmeralda esfumándose entre las llamas.

—¿Marianne? —preguntó con cautela recorriendo con la mirada la destrozada estancia. —Marianne, ¿dónde estás? —preguntó de nuevo. El miedo comenzaba a reflejarse en sus ojos a pesar de que intentaba ocultarlo. No tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido y su casa era un completo caos. —¡Vanessa! —exclamó al reorganizar sus pensamientos y recordar que la última vez que había visto a su pequeña niña había sido justo frente a la chimenea. Esquivando libros y trozos de madera subió las escaleras y entró a ver a la bebé. Nunca supo que detrás de la otra puerta una joven derramaba lágrimas silenciosas al tiempo que la intensa luz de los zafiros la envolvió para luego desaparecer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 ****** PRESENTE — Primavera 2004 ******

-John, ¿puedo pasar?

El hombre dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de Cass al otro lado de la puerta y una gota de agua caliente que vertía en una taza cayó sobre su mano.

-¡Maldición! -se quejó.

-Sospechoso tener visitas a esta hora de la noche. Yo si fuera tú no le abriría -dijo Milly que estaba cómodamente sentada en un sofá dando un sorbo a su té.

-¿Lo dice la persona que lleva siguiéndome desde las cuatro de la tarde? -bufó. -Ya te mostré lo que no conocías de esta casa, es hora de que te vayas para que pueda recibir a Cass.

-Para hacer eso debo abrir la puerta donde ella está esperando. -dijo poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a la entrada, pero el joven mago le cerró el paso.

-O podrías volver por el pasadizo que está a tu espalda. -le contestó señalando un espacio entre la chimenea y un cuadro.

-¿Ir por ese oscuro lugar yo sola? Ni loca.

Llamaron de nuevo a la puerta.

-¿John? -esta vez parecía casi un susurro. -De verdad necesito hablar contigo.

-Fuera… -insistió John rechinando los dientes.

-¡Está abierto, puedes pasar! -exclamó Milly cruzándose de brazos y sacando la lengua a John en señal de victoria.

-Eres una… -empezó a decir el mago, pero se detuvo al escuchar la puerta cerrándose detrás de la pelirroja.

-Veo que estás ocupado, mejor vuelvo luego.

-Para nada, Milly ya se iba…

-Hasta que me termine mi té me iré, ustedes ignórenme, soy un mueble más en la pared. -contestó la castaña que ya había regresado al sofá.

Los dos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué sucede, Cassie? ¿Acaso estuviste llorando?

-¿Se nota mucho? -preguntó apenada y con la manga de la gabardina intentó limpiarse la cara, pero eso sólo provocó más enrojecimiento. -Es que estuve con Luna y me enteré de algo que me ha confundido mucho…

-Si te contáramos todo lo que nos enteramos esta noche…

-Los muebles no hablan -le reprendió John que comenzaba a perder las casillas. -¿Qué es lo que te preocupa, Cass? -continuó su conversación invitando a la muchacha a que entrara en otra habitación contigua a la pequeña sala para que pudieran hablar en privado.

-Siempre he sabido lo que sucede en nuestra familia y el por qué a veces se recurren a métodos poco convencionales para mantenernos unidos. Ya sabes, como cuando llegó Valeria o cuando íbamos a borrarles la memoria a los chicos que escaparon hace un par de años. –torció el gesto. –Siempre me pareció normal y algo sin importancia porque Rebeca nos ha dicho que todo lo que hacemos es para mantenerlos a salvo de los magos que no pueden comprender que somos un poco diferentes, que todo siempre es por el bien de la familia. Hoy descubrí que eso no tiene importancia hasta que te enteras de que es algo que te sucede a ti mismo…

-¿De qué te enteraste? –quiso saber John quien le dio palmaditas en la espalda cuando la chica comenzó a sollozar.

-Que a mí también me borraron la memoria, aunque todo lo que soy capaz de recordar es con Rebeca y nada más… ¡desde que era niña! Nunca he experimentado lagunas mentales así que no me pasó por la cabeza el hecho de que yo también formara parte de ese club, y luego están los libros morados y…

-¿Libros morados?

-Los expedientes con la información de todos nosotros… -empezó a decir la muchacha que se detuvo en cuanto detectó la cara de desconcierto de John. –Será mejor que te cuente todo desde el principio…

Cuando Cass terminó de contarle lo sucedido desde que había llegado a la oficina de Rebeca hasta su reunión con la brujita de la enfermería, John se puso de pie y dio un par de vueltas por la habitación.

-Esto es serio y no puedes decirle nada de esto a Rebeca.

-Pensé que me dirías que la enfrentara y le preguntara por la verdad. –John negó con la cabeza.

-Sígueme y entenderás.

Los dos salieron de la habitación y descubrieron que Milly continuaba en el sofá que ahora más bien parecía su cama. La ignoraron y caminaron hasta la chimenea. John se detuvo y observó a la pelirroja durante algunos segundos debatiéndose entre si debía continuar con su idea o si era mejor retractarse antes de que fuera tarde.

-¿Qué?

-¿Puedo confiar en ti? Voy a mostrarte algo, pero no puedes decirle a nadie, Cass.

-No estarás pensando en enseñarle eso… Era nuestro pequeño secretito. -dijo Milly que se incorporó de un salto y caminó hasta donde estaban.

-Sí, estoy pensando en eso.

-¡John! Sabes bien que no está lista.

-Yo creo que si está lista.

-Por supuesto que no –se quejó Milly poniendo mala cara. –Es de las favoritas de Rebeca, podría hablar y arruinarlo todo.

-Conozco a Cassie desde hace mucho tiempo, siempre hemos sido buenos amigos y no va a fallarnos. Confío más en ella que en ti. –la defendió John clavando su mirada en los ojos celestes de la muchacha.

-Sea lo que sea puedes confiar en mí. –dijo Cassie con firmeza aun sabiendo que podría llegar a arrepentirse, pero tenía tantas preguntas en la cabeza que si algo le ayudaba a entender lo que pasaba entonces estaba dispuesta a asumir el riesgo –Lo que vayas a mostrarme no diré nada.

-¡Si nos descubren moriremos todos!

-Milly, no seas dramática… -dijo John exasperado. –Lo peor que puede pasar es que roben nuestras memorias, somos necesarios para Rebeca, así que nadie va a morir.

-Comienzo a asustarme, es mejor que me muestres antes de que piense lo peor.

-¡Lumos! -exclamó John y las dos lo imitaron, después rebuscó en una chimenea hasta que se oyó un click y el cuadro se movió dejando ver un pasaje estrecho y oscuro. –Esta mansión está llena de pasadizos y en uno de ellos encontramos algo interesante.

-Increible. –murmuró Cassandra y los siguió por el pasillo esquivando telarañas.

Caminaron durante un par de minutos subiendo, bajando y girando en las esquinas tantas veces que la pelirroja comenzó a preguntarse si realmente su amigo conocía el camino de regreso, hasta que llegaron a un rellano con lo que parecía ser una casa de campaña mal montada y que bien, pudo ser construida por un niño. A su lado había un baúl con juguetes y varios pergaminos maltratados y llenos de polvo.

-Primera verdad, Esta casa era de los padres de Walter y Rebeca vino a vivir con ellos cuando era una adolescente. –dijo Milly.

-Eso no es ninguna novedad, todos lo sabemos. –replicó Cassie acercándose a John que acababa de abrir un pequeño cofre que estaba escondido detrás del baúl con juguetes.

-Segunda verdad -enumeró John pasándole una vieja fotografía muggle a la pelirroja. En ella una niña rubia de entre 8 y 10 años de edad abrazaba a un niño más pequeño, se apreciaba que en la foto faltaba una parte con los rostros de los adultos que seguramente eran los padres. –Rebeca fue hija de muggles y tenía un hermano.

Cass frunció el entrecejo y le dio la vuelta a la fotografía.

 _ **Je t'aime, mes enfants bien-aimés, Rebeca & Paul (1970)**_

-¿Y esto que dice? Yo no sé francés.

- _Los amo, mis queridos hijos_. –contestó Milly. –Todo indica que los pequeños Walter y Anne hicieron travesuras y le escondieron esto a Rebeca, pero eso no es lo más importante, el hermanito era un Obscurial que no pudo contener su poder y murió de pequeño.

-Eso son sólo suposiciones. ¿Cómo están seguros de lo que dicen? –quiso saber Cass tratando de defender a Rebeca.

-Te dije que no estaba lista, está defendiéndola. –refunfuñó Milly.

-Tenemos demasiada evidencia aquí para tener esas suposiciones. –argumentó John señalando los trozos de pergamino y cuadernillos. –Rebeca es muy cuidadosa con la información que comparte, hasta yo me sorprendí de haber encontrado esto y por ello dudé que fuera real, pero es la letra de Anne… dicen que los borrachos y los niños dicen la verdad y aquí hay bastantes quejas de un par de niños que no estaban felices viviendo con ella.

-Lo que nos lleva a la tercera verdad. -dijo Milly que parecía emocionada por lo que iba a decir. -Rebeca está loca. Está obsesionada en reclutar a niños con poderes especiales porque le recuerda que ella misma perdió a un niño que no pudo controlar su magia.

-¿Y eso es malo? Si lo hace por esa causa entonces ha salvado a varios de nosotros. Yo misma no sé qué hubiera sido de mi vida sin su guía…

-John, si vuelve a defender a Rebeca te juro que yo misma le lanzaré un Avada. -la interrumpió Milly que se había llevado ambas manos a la cabeza.

-Cass, tu guía de pequeña no fue sólo Rebeca, todo parece indicar que tú y tu madre vivieron aquí un tiempo.

La pelirroja abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar la palabra _"madre",_ el saber más de su pasado comenzaba a intrigarla bastante.

-Deberías leer esto. –le pasó dos cuadernos que en la portada tenían gatitos que se paseaban de un lado al otro. –Es el diario de Anne Deyant, hay de un par de años, pero creo que estos fragmentos son los más importantes.

-¿Desde cuándo sabes esto?

-¿Desde que nos mudamos a esta mansión? Descubrí el pasadizo por accidente un par de semanas después.

-Y por accidente yo descubrí a John usándolo y lo obligué a mostrarme. –añadió la castaña.

Cass torció el gesto insegura de lo que estaba a punto de ver, pero aun así abrió el diario en las páginas que John le indicó.

" _ **9 de Agosto, 1981**_

 _ **Extraño a mis papás y Rebeca cada vez es más rara, se encierra con Marianne a practicar artes oscuras y no deja de repetir que necesita encontrar niños especiales o morirá, nos hizo prometer que siempre vamos a estar con ella o va a perseguirnos hasta que nos encuentre porque la familia no se abandona… yo creo que está jugando"**_

 _-_ Ahora sabemos que no era broma. –dijo John cuando terminó. –Y este otro fragmento habla sobre ti. 

" _ **3 de Junio, 1984**_

 _ **Rebeca acaba de traer a una bebé nueva de nombre Luna, suficiente era con soportar los chillidos de Cassandra, la hija de Marianne-títere-Selfish y ahora esto. ¡Las odio! ¡Parecen Mandragoras lloronas! Prefiero soportar las críticas en Hogwarts por ser hija de mortifagos que este escándalo. Por lo menos tengo mi escondite secreto y a Walter quien ya me dijo que debemos aguantar algunos años más para que podamos reclamar la herencia cuando seamos mayores de edad."**_

-¿Marianne-títere-Selfish? –preguntó Cass casi en un susurro. -¿Ella era mi madre?

-Si era otra seguidora de Rebeca, es fácil deducir el porqué de su apodo. –se burló Milly. –Ahora ya sabes qué es lo que te está ocultando Rebeca.

De repente los 3 dieron un respingo cuando algo dio un leve tirón en su mano izquierda, la levantaron y vieron destellos en color rosa pastel que se enredaron en sus muñecas para llegar a la palma dibujar una pequeña frase _"Jessica intenta fugarse, corran al patio"_ antes de convertirse en humo y diluirse en el aire. Un segundo destello en color morado llegó hasta la palma de Cass. _"¿Dónde estás? Urge que detengas a esa niña"_

-Rebeca debe estar furiosa. Esa chica no lleva ni un mes aquí.

-Rápido, tomen mi mano y aparezcamos juntos en el patio. –pidió Cass.

-No, no es bueno que nos vean juntos, tomaré un atajo… -dijo John y echó a correr por el pasillo. –¡Protejan su mente, nadie más puede saber esto!

-Yo traigo botas y no quiero correr, así que sácame de aquí. –pidió Milly con una falsa sonrisa, Cass puso los ojos en blanco y a regañadientes la tomó del brazo antes de desaparecer.


End file.
